The Life Of Callista Hamato: Leo's Love Story Book 3
by TMNTFANGIRL1116
Summary: <html><head></head>After their big transformation of turning into humans then back into mutants, the Hamato Family is back! Now on a bigger adventure! On a journey to Japan for some much needed rest, Leo, Calli and the family will find out they are not the only mutants out there and discover some ancient secrets about themselves. Will they have the turtle power to save the world from evil? Find out s</html>
1. Chapter 1

Stranger's Pov...  
>I walked through the deep forest Japan gathering fruit that grew from the trees above me. I smiled as it was a lovely sunny day today. Not a single cloud in the bright blue sky. The sunlight had shined through the branches making the small creek in front of me shimmer. I adjusted the cloak around my head and I bent down by the side of the creek and I gathered up some fresh clean water in a wooden woven basket. When the basket was full I put the lid on top of it to keep the water from spilling out.<p>

I looked up to the sun seeing it was setting farther out into the distance. My aqua colored eyes sparkled in the light. I knew I had to get back home before nightfall or I would get lost in the forest and not be able to find my way back. I took the basket of water and I rested it against my hip and I took two more baskets full of figs, oranges, apples and pears. I walked through the forest hearing the sweet sound of birds singing and seeing little butterflies fly by face.

A soft breeze blew against my dark turquoise and gold kimono and against my cloak. I smiled as the wind blew against my face and I heard the breeze whisper softly in my ear. I made my way back on the main trail then I looked out of the corner of my eye and I noticed someone else walking my way with a purple cloak and I quickened my pace and was able to catch up, to see it was my sister.

"Hey", I said

She turned and smiled as I saw her violet eyes through her cloak on top of her head. "Oh hey, you have luck with food?", she asked

"Well I got at least about two baskets worth of food and a basket of water from the creek", I said "Anything with you?"

"Well I was able to find a thicket of trees where I found pecans, hazelnuts, chestnuts, and almonds", she said "And also found some mushrooms, guavas, peaches, and some blackberries"

"Well lets hope we can find more food before the harvest", I said

"I hope so too", she said "It's getting harder to find anything anymore down here"

"Well we better get back home, maybe we will spot our sister on her patrol of the village", she said

"Maybe so she should be heading back right about now", I said

We both continued along the path back towards home and then we spotted our sister wearing her black cloak and we saw her riding her black horse quickly towards us and she pulled on the reigns as she stopped barely in front of us and we flinched back a bit startled. "Woah girl", she said

"My goodness you nearly ran us over", I said

"Sorry wasn't my intention", she said, climbing off

"How was patrol?", my sister asked

"It was good this time, no sign of trouble so far", she said

"Well lets just hope we don't get another raid by the time the harvest comes in the next few weeks", I said

"Well we have already lost about half the food that we gathered the last few months", she said "Lets just hope we don't lose anymore, we have already lost enough where we can barely get half of the village fed"

"We searched beyond the forest range and there is hardly anything left", I said

"We have to keep going, its for the benefits of the village", my sister said

"We just need to find a better place one that will give us what we need and not us having to struggle each year to keep everyone alive", I said

"Well you know this village has been here for many centuries, we can't abandoned it, our ancestors have passed it on through many generations and now on to us", she said

"What difference does it make? We are barely keeping this place above water, if we are lucky we will find half the food we lost by the end of the month", I said "We can't suffer anymore attacks and loss"

"We will be alright", my sister said "We just have to stick together, our sister would have wanted for us to do that"

We looked down at the ground and sighed thinking about her, how we wished she was here. "Come we need to go, father will want to have us back by now", my sister said

My sister climbed on top of her horse again and she walked on while my other sister and I walked beside her slowly. "I miss our old home", I said "Not a day goes by I don't think about it"

"I know we all do, if only we didn't suffer that attack at home, we would still be there today", my sister said "We were safe there and we never had to struggle with anything"

"But we had no choice, we had to leave or they would of have come back killed all of us", my other sister said "But at least we found this place and a safe haven"

"It's not so much of a safe haven anymore, we already have suffered more than fifteen attacks in the last year and we already have lost at least about twenty of the villagers", I said "We are getting close to a point where we just can't do it anymore"

"We can't give up", my sister said "They need us more now than ever"

I nodded silently and we made it back towards the village in the center of the forest. It was surrounded by three and we could spot the little huts and the people of the village doing about their businesses of their daily lives. We walked down the stoned path from the forest and we made our way towards the village. I then noticed a young friend of mine Aika struggling to lift a crate off from the ground. I quickly went towards her and I helped picked it up with her. "Oh thank you", she said, smiling

I smiled and I helped her lift it up into a wagon that was storing the harvest food. "How was foraging today girls?", she asked

"Well we are finding some just not enough", I said

She nodded. "I could offer to come and forage with you, my friends and I will be willing to help you", she said

"That's a kind offer from you, but we can't risk your lives with the enemy being out there, it just wouldn't be worth it", I said "We don't need to loose more lives"

She nodded in understanding. "I know you and your sisters are working very hard to provide for us and we appreciate what you are doing, you are blessed by the gods above for your kindness", she said

I smiled. "Thank you, your words are cherished by us all", I said

She smiled. "Do you think we will have a successful harvest this year?", she asked

I sighed quietly not wanting to think about it. "I can't say that we will for sure, but we will try the best we can to do that", I said

"But if even if we don't, at least we have each other and our traditions and hope", she said

I nodded and smiled slightly. "Well good night Aika, I will be down with you in the fields tomorrow afternoon to get crops harvested", I said

"Good night and thank you for your help", she said "We need all the hands we can get"

I smiled and I waved to her goodbye then I quickly ran up to catch up with my sisters who have gotten ahead of me. We walked down the trail as we passed many others, children were coming in from the fields with their kites, woman were finishing up gathering the last of the crops in the small patches of fields, and men were coming from the pond gathering the plants growing out from the water. We made it towards our house that was growing under oak trees. We didn't spot our father outside on the porch where we would always find him in his old rocking chair. "Where is father?", I asked

"He might be inside", my sister said "I'll go find him. In the meantime start a fire in the pit"

She left going into the house to find father. My other sister walked off on her horse to get her feed and settled in for the night. I gathered some branches that was nearby the house and I placed them in a pit. I took two sharp rocks and I rubbed them against each other and soon there was a spark and it landed on the branches and I blew on it softly and soon a small fire started to fill up the pit.

My sisters joined me and they sat down beside me. "How is father?", I asked

"He is well", she said "Still sore from his injury from working in the fields, but he says he should be healed in the next few days"

I nodded and we just sat there, looking at the fire, glowing brightly and the warmth stinging our skins. There was nothing but silence between the three of us for quite a while, but then my sister broke the silence. "Well we did good on our foraging today", she said

"We hardly got anything, it's only amount of time we can hardly guarantee if we are going to get anymore before the next year" I said "We need help. If only the Gods and Goddess of Sensō would come and protect us all"

"You know that is just a legend", my sister said "Like father said they are in the heavens above us and they would never show themselves to the descendants below"

"They just might", I said

"I wouldn't hold your breath, they are the most powerful gods and goddess of them all", my other sister said "The prophecy doesn't lie"

I sighed. "I guess you are right", I said "Why can't everything just be the same way as it was before?"

My sister came over to me and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Things change", she said "We just have to accept it, I know we have been through so much together, but like our sister had always said "You can't look back all that was lost, we can only move forward to bigger and better things", she said

"If only our sister was here, she would always know what to do", I said

"I know, but she is not", she said

I sighed sadly and I looked down a little bit. I could sense she was looking at me with concern but I didn't want to look up. She sighed. "How much of the food we foraged for today did we managed to get back from the last raid?", she asked

"Not even half of it, nowhere close", my other sister said

"We need to take our foraging farther out towards the south and west", she said "We already covered the east and north as much as we can"

"I was going to patrol up there early in the morning, maybe I can scout further up there and bring back some of it that we missed", my other sister said

"That would be a good idea, we are going to need all the food we can if we are going to make this a successful harvest this year", I said

"Look its been a long day for all of us we should get some rest", she said "We have more foraging to do tomorrow"

"Okay", I said, softly

My sister gave me a one arm hug and she left my side and went inside the house for the night. My other sister came by me as she finished tying her horse to a post beside the house. She rubbed my shoulder and I looked up to her sadly, but I managed to smile a little bit. "You coming in?", she asked

"I'm going to stay out here for a little while", I said

"Okay, just make sure you put out the fire before you come inside", she said "But if you see anything just holler I will come running"

I nodded and she rubbed my head softly then she retreated into the house for the night. I sighed quietly and I looked up to the full moon shining above me and I leaned against the log looking up to it and my hands gripped my elbows. I knew our village needed help. We are really struggling to keep this village going strong and us suffering attack after attack was not helping us at all. We needed someone who can help protect the village. We need someone to help us find the best for everyone. Someone who we can look up to and know we will always be safe and protected and how we will praise and cherish them for their doing for us. We needed...a hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Calli's Pov...  
>New York City. It is known to be the city that never sleeps. Endless amount of cars that flow through the streets honking their monotone horns. Seas of people going up and down the sidewalks and streets to get where they needed to go. Loud noises from people shouting to the sounds of police cruisers. Bright lights and flashing colors everywhere you look or turned. Being in the center of it was like being in the heart with a reverberating pulse of the constant rush of the nightlife.<p>

But from where I was kneeling it was very dark and silent. There was no sound, except for the faint sound of wind that blew against my face and mask tails. I had my eyes closed as I looked down to the rooftop I was above. I felt the presence of someone moving next to me silently, but I remained still and silent. I could sense it was my husband, Leonardo. I could hardly hear him breathing silently against me and he made no movement as he kneeled beside me. "When?", he asked, barely above a whisper

"Soon", I said, quietly

After not only a few moments I felt the presence of something happening. "Not yet", I said, softly

I then felt I sensed fear in the air. "Wait for it", I whispered

"Now?", Leo asked, softly

I then heard a scream off in the distance. "Now!", I said

We both quickly got up and we ran towards the edge of the rooftop and we jumped towards the next rooftop. I ran swiftly along the barrier of the rooftop and I did a front flip and did a jump on the edge before I could of have fallen off and I flipped backwards on my way up to the next rooftop and I turned myself around and continued running. Leo zip lined across the electrical wires above me in a circle and jumped off from the ledge and jumped from a flag pole then off an exit door on the rooftop.

I stopped along the edge of a building and I looked down to see 5 thugs surrounding a woman clutching a purse to herself. Leo snuck in beside me and he peeked over the edge along with me. "What do we do?", Leo asked, softly

I did a hand gesture telling for us to jump in and attack with surprise. He nodded in agreement and we both flipped down in the alley and landed softly behind trashcans and we peered over them to see what was happening.

We saw the criminals surround her and one of them had pulled out a small gun in his hand and aimed it at the woman. I gasped softly and I knew action had to be made. I took a hold of a small manriki gusari, that I use for a backup weapon in my left hand and I whipped it out and it entangled around the gun. I jerked it back towards me and the gun came into my grasp. "Leo now!", I said, quietly

Leo threw a ninja star above the lamppost above the woman and it struck the light bulb causing it to break and the whole alley went dark. Leo and I snuck out from behind the trash cans and we ran towards the criminals. We were able to grab two criminals each in our grasps and we threw them off the women then towards the brick wall behind us. One came back at me with a punch to the face and I grabbed his wrist and I twisted it behind his back and I threw him at the other three coming at me, causing them to fall. But I didn't notice the leader was about to pull a knife at me but I heard him get knocked out behind me and I saw Leo had used one of his sword handles and jabbed him in the back. I smiled back at him and he smiled. We dragged the criminals off and tied them up to a pole in the alley. As we finished the fight, we heard the sound of police cruisers heading our way.

"Leonardo kieru!", I said

Leo quickly climbed up the fire escape while I jumped to a dumpster and jumped zig zag to the rooftop. When I jumped towards Leo along the edge he took me into his arms and pulled me out of sight and we ran a little across the rooftop. We were both catching our breathes and we slowly peeked over the edge to see police had shown up and the light flashed on the criminals tied up with and the woman in the ground being helped up by cops. "Are you alright mam?", the officer asked

"Yes I'm alright", she said "I was saved by some unknown heroes"

Leo and I smiled. "Lets help you get home", he said

He helped guide the woman to a cruiser and a few others took a hold of the criminals. "Cowabunga", I said, softly

Leo laughed and we high fived each other and ran away from the rooftop and started to roof jump towards a checkpoint where we had to go to meet up with the kids.

"You were great Leo, you were like Turtle Titan", I said, jumping across a ledge

"Turtle who?", Leo asked, laughing

"Turtle Titan, didn't you read comics as a kid?", I asked

"That was more Mikey's thing", he said, flipping over an air conditioner "You honestly read those?"

"That are quite interesting if you give them a chance", I said, flipping off a pole

"I honestly did not know that", he said

"Well that is something about your wife you didn't know about, and now you do", I said, giggling

We both laughed and we jumped across more rooftops then we came close to the checkpoint rooftop. We came to the last rooftop and we took out our swords and zip lined down towards the checkpoint. We flipped down towards the edge and landed in fighting stances with our shells against each others. The close was clear then we came out of our fighting stances and we sheathed our swords back in their holds. "Now all we have to do is wait for the girls", I said

We sat along the edge of the building and watched the city, hearing all the sounds going off in the distance, and we waited for the girls to meet up with us. But it started getting late in the night and the moon was higher in the sky as it was before.

"Where are they?", Leo asked "They should of been back by now"

"Easy warden they are not on lock down", I said, giggling "They will be here"

I suddenly felt a presence above the two of us. My piercing dark blue eyes looked above me and I spotted three figures on the other rooftop above us. One was kneeling down low, one was on a flagpole and the other one standing bravely along the edge. Their mask tails blew softly in the wind. I saw a pair of dark blue, brown, and hazel eyes meet my own and I saw them flip down and landed on the rooftop we were on. Leo turned and we saw them step out of the shadows. It was our now 18 year old daughter Eleanora, our 14 year old Julietta, and our 10 year old Florence.

"Are we on time?", Ellie asked

"Right on schedule", I said, smiling "How was patrolling where you girls were at?"

"We were attacked", Julie said

"Are you three alright?", Leo asked, concerned

"There was only 6 Purple Dragons", Florrie said, reassuringly "Yes, we are all fine"

"The police showed up just in time just as we were about to flee", Ellie said "Anything with you two?"

"Well we saved a woman from nearly loosing her life to a purse snatching", Leo said

"What is the world coming to these days?", Ellie said

"Its just idiots with ego problems", Julie said

"We better get a move on we have to meet back with the others", I said

"Donnie and Venus said they were on the south side near 73rd and east of Central Park", Florrie said

"That's not far from here, I know where that is at", I said "Let's go!"

We ran off towards the south side of the city, towards the east side of Central Park. We then saw a flash of light blue light glowing in the distance. "This way!", I said

We ran towards the direction of the light and we jumped down from a hotel building and jumped off from an over hang and sure enough it was Leo's and my sister Venus de Milo, doing her shinobi magic to defend herself against Kraang droids that were coming out at her. One droid came running at her, shooting, but she was quick and flipped out of each shot and she formed a huge orb in her hands and threw it up in the air. She jumped and roundhouse kicked it and it hit droid causing it to explode and the little alien went running out.

"Woah nice move sis!", Leo said, impressed

She smiled. "Just a shinobi's specialty", she said

We then noticed Donnie come running in as droids started to shoot at him. Donnie just stopped at a pothole in the road and he jabbed his staff into the hole then he jumped off from his foot gripping his staff with his hands and he spun around his staff and attacked at any Kraang that came with in range. He then spun himself high in the air, pulling his staff out of the hole and landed on the road spinning his staff behind his shell.

"Woah Donnie, I like the new move!", I said, impressed

"Always wanted to try that one out!", he said, sheathing his staff

"You guys spot Raph and Mikey?", I asked

We then heard battle cries up on the rooftop. "Speak of the devil", Venus said "Here they come now"

We looked up on the rooftops in front of us and we spotted Raph fighting against DogPound and FishFace, enemies we haven't seen in quite some time. DogPound kept attacking Raph with his huge fists and Raph had just jumped out of reach in time. FishFace had climbed up on a water tower above Raph and was about to attack him from above. "Raphael look out!", Leo called out

Raph noticed just in time and he rolled on his shell before FishFace could of attacked. We saw Raph smirked as he looked down at his sai's then at the water tower. He threw his sharp sai's at the wires holding the tank of water steady and it cut them both loose and the tower began to tip over and the tank burst open and water came rushing out. Raph jumped on the edge of the building just as DogPound and FishFace were washed away off the building. "Looks like those guys are all washed up!", Raph said

"Great timing Raphael!", I called out

Raph jumped from the rooftop, doing a front flip and landed in front of us, while sheathing his sai's in his belt. I did noticed that Mikey didn't come with the rest of us and wondered where he was at.

"Wait where is Mikey?", I asked

But then I heard him scream and we turned and saw him crash down into a dumpster. My siblings and daughters looked at him annoyed shaking their heads. I smacked my hand over my eyes. "Oh Michelangelo", I said

"Oh brother", Leo said, annoyed

"I'm okay", Mikey said, weakly

We suddenly heard the sound of a police siren and our heads shot towards the entrance of the alley seeing them approaching. I then looked down at the manhole cover behind me. "Guys vanish!", I said

We ran towards the manhole cover and I quickly lifted it off and we all jumped inside one by one. I was the last to climb in and I closed the manhole cover just as the police cruiser showed up. I was catching my breath relieved that we made inside just in time. I used the blade of my katana to open the cover slightly to see the police was using a spotlight to search around the area. They sighed giving up since they didn't spot us or anything and drove off down the street.

I sighed with relief and I slowly closed the manhole cover again and I jumped down from the ladder. "That was a close one", I said

"Too close for comfort", Venus said

"Well this night surely proved to be quite a runner", Donnie said

"Way to stick the landing Mikey", Raph said

"Hey it was slippery railing", Mikey said

Raph smacked him behind the head. "Ow!", Mikey said, rubbing his head

"Come on you two, knock it off", I said "We better get home, sensei might be waiting for us"

"You want to take the slide or take the shortcut home?", Leo asked

"Why don't we take the slide home?", I said

"Quite shockingly you want to take it this time", Leo said, surprised

"Not really in the mood to walk all the way home", I said, smiling a little "My feet are killing me"

"Great besides the slide is actually slightly quicker anyways", Leo said, speeding up to it

I giggled and I shook my head smiling. "I call the first slide back to the lair!", Mikey said

"No way! I want to be the first one back!", Donnie said

Donnie and Mikey were struggling with each other to be the first one to go down, trying to push one another out of the way.

"Ladies first", Venus said, walking by them both

"Hey Venus!", Donnie said

She giggled and she slid down the tunnel, cheering. Mikey was able to sneak in a sweep kick to Donnie's ankles and he dove right in the tunnel. "Ye haw!", Mikey called out "I win!

"Mikey I'm going to kick your shell when I get a hold of you!", Donnie said, sliding in after him

"Hey wait for me!", Raph called out "Yahoo!"

"Turtle Power!", Florrie said, running in backwards on her shell

"Cowabunga!", Julie said, sliding down on her plastron

"Badaboom!", Ellie said, sliding in on her shell

Leo and I smiled as the girls disappeared out of sight. "Race you!", I said, sliding down quickly

"What?! Hey Calli!", Leo called out, sliding behind me

I laughed as I slid around in a circle cheering and I looked back at Leo, who was gaining up on me. "You cheated!", he said

I laughed. "Hey that's what you get for being slow! I'll meet you back at the lair slow poke!", I called out

"Oh it's on now!", he called out "You just wait!"

I laughed and we cheered as we went around many curves, turns and bumps. We did slide across a broken part of the tunnel but we used another part of the tunnel to catch us before we fell below and continued sliding towards another tunnel. We came down to the last curve in the slide, we went in a full circle, spiraling along the tunnel. After our fun slide through the sewers, we came sliding down right towards the entrance to the lair. We came inside the quiet lair since Splinter was in his room to do his nightly meditation and all of us looked extremely exhausted after a long night.

"I am beat", Donnie said, collapsing on the couch

Mikey groaned a little and rubbed the back of his shell. "Even my shellache has got a shellache", he said, collapsing on the floor

Venus and Raph crashed on the beanbags on the floor. "Even though I'm the strongest one in the family, I can't barely move a thing", Raph said

"Neither can I, I'm so tired", Venus said, rubbing the back of her neck

The girls crash against the other side of the couch next to Donnie. "I feel like I got ran over thirty times by a bus", Julie said

"I feel like my legs are made of Jello and they are just going to cave in under me", Ellie said

"I can't walk another step", Florrie said "I will fall apart, like a Jenga tower"

"Business has really been booming for us for these past few months", I said, leaning against the wall

"You are telling us, we have been patrolling every single night", Leo said "And us training everyday does make it even more exhausting"

"You know, I think we all need a break from all this", Julie said

"Yeah I mean we have been dealing with all kinds of problems from purse snatching to near homicides", Ellie said "Maybe its time for us turtles to get some well deserved rest"

"I agree. It wouldn't be so bad to escape the city life and get out into the country side", Florrie said

"That would be a good idea", I said, smiling "We do need a vacation"

"But where would we go though?", Venus asked

"We could always go to Japan", Ellie said

"I heard that they are having this big harvest next week", Julie said

"Yeah besides Japan has always been our home away from hone", Donnie said

"Yeah but what about Splinter though? We will need his approval", Leo said

Just then Splinter came into the living room from the dojo. "Ah my children, its good to see you are home from patrolling", he said

"Its good to see too Master Splinter", I said, bowing respectfully

"I was just waiting for you all to come home, because I have an announcement to make", he said

"What is it Master?", Leo asked

"Well I have been talking with my master the Ancient One for the past few weeks and he says there has been some strange activity going on near the temple", he said

"What do you mean sensei?", I asked confused

"Ancient One says that he has been spotting some hooded figures outside the forest grounds and each time he tries to investigate the disappear without a trace and he fears that there is a possibility that it could be an new enemy rising in Japan", he said "So he has wanted us to all come down to the temple and protect it and find out who these mysterious figures are"

"Well I guess that answers our question about wanting to go to Japan", I said, smiling "So when do we leave Splinter?"

"We leave tomorrow at dawn", he said "So you should all prepare yourselves for the journey tonight"

"Awesome we are going on a trip!", Florrie said, running off towards her room

"I'll bring my sunglasses!", Julie said

"Hey guys wait for me!", Ellie said

We laughed at their goofy behavior and we went off towards our rooms to get our stuffed back for tomorrow morning.

Leo and I climbed to our bedroom and we got right to packing. I pulled my pink gym bag out from under the bed and I packed the necessities I would need over the trip. I packed my journal, my iPod, my shell cell, and my favorite Italian romance novel, that Yani gave me when I turned 14, called Gemini Moon. I zipped up my bag and I placed it by the doors with Leo's bag as Leo was getting ready for bed in the bathroom. I untied my bandanna and I placed it on my nightstand and laid down in bed, resting my head against the bed frame. Leo then came out from the bathroom turning off the light and he walked over to his side of the bed.

"So who do you think could be these mysterious figures Leonardo?", I asked "I'm very curious to know who they might be"

"I'm not so sure Calli, but I am too curious to know who they are too", he said, climbing into bed "Maybe they apart of something of a Japanese legend or something"

"Mmmmmm maybe, it could be", I said "Well we will just have to wait and see"

"I'm glad Splinter said yes, because that means I can now spend more time with you", he said, lovingly, kissing me

I giggled and I smiled and I kissed him back. "Oh Leonardo", I said "You and your flirting"

Leo chuckled and he grabbed my thigh and he squeezed it in his hand and he then started kissing my neck deeply. I squeaked at the sudden move and my arms snaked behind his neck. I pulled him over the top of me and Leo hovered over me and kissed me deeper. My hands started to roam around on Leo's shell and I felt him moan against my neck as he kissed and licked it gently. I giggled as it tickled against my neck and I felt Leo's hand stroke my shoulder and I felt it go down my arm then down my side, tracing it with his finger and I shivered and moaned quietly. I felt his hand then move towards my plastron and traced it softly and I giggled uncontrollably softly. I heard Leo chuckle as he kissed my temple and I felt it move towards my hip and he gave it a squeeze. I squealed with excitement and I felt Leo smile as he kissed and licked softly on my cheek. I felt him move his lips back towards mine and reconnected them again. I giggled as Leo was being very romantic and I danced my lips against his with passion and I felt him smile as he was loving it. But I slowly pulled away from his lips and I gave him a smile.

"As much as I want to stay up and have our little romantic time together", I said, stroking his cheek "We better hit the hay, we got to be up bright and early in the morning"

"That is true, I just hope I can get out of bed", Leo said, rolling off of me "After such long months of patrolling"

I giggled. "Don't worry about that", I said "I know a few ways to get you out of bed, and if none of those work I'll just drag you out by your ankles"

"What?!", Leo said, looking at me with a funny look

I couldn't help but laugh and I rolled over where my face was buried in the pillow, laughing. "Now you are going it!", Leo said, tickling my sides

I started laughing uncontrollably and I struggled to get out from under Leo as he climbed over my shell. "No Leo! Leo! Stop it!", I said, laughing uncontrollably "No! No! No!"

Leo laughed as I was able to get myself turned over on my shell, but that was a bad move on my part. Now Leo had his legs pinning my sides and started tickling my plastron and I squeaked with laughter as I tried pushing his arms out of the way, but it was no use and he took a hold of my arms in one of his hands and pinned them above my head. I tried bucking him off with my hips and it just only made Leo since he still had me underneath him. He tickled me some more and I continued laughing very hard. I knew I had to make a move or Leo wouldn't stop till I begged. I grunted hard as I was able to slide underneath Leo's legs and on to my plastron again and I was able to pull one of my hands out from Leo's grasp and I tapped the bed beside me, telling him I had enough.

"Okay I surrender", I said, all out of breath

Leo smirked and chuckled and he kissed my cheek. "You know I love you", he said

I giggled and smiled, and gave him a playful shove to his shoulder. "I know, I love you too", I said "Alright you may have won this battle, but you haven't won the war"

Leo smirked in victory and I shook my head rolling my eyes playfully and I shoved him off of me and he landed beside me and made a little yelp. I giggled and laughed and Leo came back towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist and he kissed my neck softly and I moaned a little then he kissed my cheek.

"Good night", I said, softly

"Good night", he said, quietly

I sighed and I fell asleep with Leo's arm around my waist and I could hear him breathing softly against my shell. I started drifting off into a peaceful sleep and I started to dream about Leo, the family, and I arriving in Japan and how we would be enjoying our time there and be ourselves and how much fun we would have and I started dreaming about those mysterious hooded figures that Splinter told us about, of who they could be and why they are there. I started thinking that maybe this journey to Japan could maybe be the start of a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Calli's Pov...

I was in a deep sleep snoring against my pillow. It was pitch dark in my room, but as I turned over on my plastron with my arm hanging off of the side. But then I heard my alarm of a Chinese gong banging from my shell cell. I mumbled awake and I reached over and I demised my alarm groaning. I saw how it was 5 in the morning and I pushed the covers off and I sat up in bed, stretching my arms. I yawned and I hopped out of bed and I went to the bathroom.

I did a quick brushing of my teeth and washed my face to try to wake up. I packed my bathroom necessities in the bag again and I walked out of it. I looked over at Leo was still fast asleep in bed. I walked over and I sat down beside him and I started rubbing his shell while shaking him. "Come on honey wake up", I said, softly

Leo groaned and buried his head in the pillow. "Calli its too early", he said "Go back to sleep"

"Sweetie we have to get up, we got to leave for our trip", I said

"I'm too tired", Leo said, tiredly

"I know baby, but you can sleep on the plane okay?", I said

"Okay Calli, I'll get up", Leo said

I kissed his cheek and rubbed his head and he sat up in bed and I smiled softly. "Just go get yourself cleaned up and I'll go wake up the kids", I said "I will make some coffee this morning"

Leo yawned in response and I giggled. "I'll take that as an okay", I said

I rubbed his shoulder and I left the bedroom and I walked down the hallway, towards the girls rooms. I opened Ellie's door softly and I saw her fast asleep entangled in her sheets and blanket. I switched on her soft lamp and I sat down beside her and rubbed her shoulder. "Morning Green Bean", I said

Ellie yawned and lifted her head up a bit, then she rubbed her eyes with her hand. "Morning already?", she asked

"Yes sweetie it's morning", I said "We are leaving in an hour"

"Alright Mama, I will come down in a minute", Ellie said

"Okay meet us downstairs for breakfast", I said

Ellie rolled out of bed just as I left her room then I went to Julie's room. I came into her room and saw Julie was still fast asleep under the covers. I turned on her little spotlight lamp and I pulled back her blanket a bit, but instead of her head being there it was her feet. I struggled not to giggle and I pulled the rest of the cover off and Julie was snoring and a little bit of drool went down the corner of her lip. "Sunflower wake up baby", I said, rubbing her head

Julie snored and I giggled covering my mouth. I kissed her cheek and she shook her head and fluttered her eyes open. "Huh?", she said

"Good morning", I said "Do you realize you are laying the wrong way on your bed?"

"What?", she said

She sat up in bed and looked surprised. "Oh must of been running and fighting in my sleep again", she said

I giggled and she blushed embarrassed. "Well we got to get up and moving", I said

"Okay Mom", Julie said, yawning

I rubbed her shoulder and Julie crawled out of bed and I walked over to Florrie's room and I switched on her little flashing lights on her ceiling and I heard Florrie snoring and talking in her sleep while laying half way off her bed. I smiled and giggled and I helped her straighten herself up in bed. "Wake up Little Peach", I said, softly

She moaned a little and fluttered her eyes open and smiled sleepily. "Hey Mom", she said, tiredly "I just dreamed that I was a famous dancer"

I smiled and I stroked her cheek. "Its time to wake up sweetheart", I said

"Alright Mama", she said, nodding her head while yawning

I climbed off her bed and she sat up in bed and climbed out as I left her room. I walked downstairs towards the kitchen and I started preparing breakfast for everyone. "Hey sissy", Mikey said, coming in yawning

I yawned a little too. "Morning bro", I said "Hungry?"

"As always yes", Mikey said, sitting down

I giggled and smiled. "Why do I even ask?", I said

Donnie and Raph came out from their bedrooms looking exhausted. "Hey guys", I said

"Hey sis", Raph said, tiredly

"Hey sissy", Donnie said, resting his head against his hand, tiredly

"I know everyone is tired", I said "But I think a good hot breakfast will perk everyone up"

I started preparing scrambled eggs, cinnamon bacon, raisin bagels and some squeezed orange juice. Leo, Venus, and the girls came down and sat down at the table. The girls looked exhausted as they laid their heads against their arms or on the table. I started putting the food on the plates and I balanced some on my arms and gripped three plates in my hands as I served everyone. "Here you guys, nice and hot", I said

"Thanks Calli", Leo said

"Eat up while still hot", I said, walking back

I started preparing coffee and I took my mug and took a few sips and I started waking up more. "Donnie? Leo? Coffee for the both of you?", I asked

"Yes please, decaf for the both of us", Donnie said

"On it", I said

I took two mugs out from the cabinet and poured some hot steaming coffee into both of them and I walked back out and gave them to them. "Thanks honey", Leo said, drinking out from the mug

I smiled, then I sat down with my plate and I started eating. Soon we all finished feeling satisfied of the meal. I took all the plates and I took them back into the kitchen and started cleaning up.

"Much better", Mikey said "I feel more awake now"

"Me too", Donnie said "I was nearly fall asleep again, I'm going to go and get the Turtle Jet fired up"

He got up and left for the warehouse. "Mikey make sure you don't forget Klunk", I said "We don't want to leave him behind"

"I'm on it!", he said "Klunkie, here kitty kitty!"

I giggled as he went running of for Klunk. "Girls make sure you clean your rooms before we go", I said

"Yes mom", they said, running upstairs

"Here I'll take care of it", Leo said, taking a plate from me

"No honey, its okay", I said, smiling "You did it last time"

"You made breakfast so I clean it up", Leo said, nuzzling my head gently "You go on and get the bags downstairs"

I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks sweetie", I said, smiling

I walked back upstairs and I cleaned up the bedroom before we leave. I shut off the lights and I picked up Leo's and my gym bags and closed the doors to our bedroom. The girls came out of their rooms with their gym bags and Leo came out with Splinter from the dojo. Mikey came out from his bedroom with Klunk in his arms, who is now 3 years old. "Hey Calli have you seen Klunk's carrier?", Mikey asked

"Yeah I put it by the yoga mats by the dojo", I said

"Thanks sis", he said

He walked off and placed Klunk in his carrier and picked it up and slung his bag over his shoulder. I walked downstairs with the bags just as Venus and Raph came out of their rooms and Donnie who came out of the ware

"Who is ready for take off?", Donnie asked

"We all are!", we said

"Ready Splinter?", I asked

"Ready my daughter", he said "This will be a rejuvenating trip to Japan"

"I agree 100%", I said

He chuckled and Leo took his bag and we followed Donnie into the warehouse. Once inside Donnie locked down the lair and set up the security system to make sure we had no unwelcome visitors while we were gone. "All abroad!", Donnie called out from the jet

We quickly climbed inside and took our seats inside the plane. Leo and I sat in the front while Donnie sat in the pilot pit, Venus sat with Ellie, Raph was with Julie, Mikey was with Florrie and Klunk.

We heard the plane starting up and we saw the warehouse doors opening in front. "This is exciting", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled seeing my enthusasium. Then we felt the plane started rolling fast down the runway. Next stop Tokyo, Japan!", Donnie called out

"Alright!", Mikey said "We are on vacation!"

"Mikey that was my eardrum!", Raph said, rubbing his ear

"Sorry bro", he said, sheepishly

I giggled while the others laughed and we started taking off into the air as the warehouse doors closed. I looked out the window seeing it was still dark out even though it was 6 in the morning. The city lights were still lit up and I could see some cars and people walking down the streets. "See you later New York", I said "We need a little break from you"

Leo chuckled and smiled. "Can't wait to get there", he said "Breathing fresh air, hearing the sounds of nature, and going down by the seaside"

"I can't wait either", I said "I'm eager to get there too"

Leo smiled and I kissed his cheek. "Well we only got about 7 hours of flying left to go", I said

After a few hours of flying, it was getting close to the early afternoon. I was listening to my iPod while reading my book. Mikey and Florrie were playing cards, Julie and Raph were playing a video game on Julie's laptop, and Ellie was doing art sketches in her sketch pad with Venus. Leo was fast asleep against my shoulder snoring softly. I smiled down to him and I stroked his forehead softly and gave it a gentle kiss.

I turned the page in my book and one of my favorite songs called "You Can Finally Meet My Mom by Train". After listening to that song, we heard Donnie talking over the loud speaker in the pilot pit. "Alright everyone, we should be landing in Japan in exactly 10 minutes", he called out "Make sure that you guys everything in your bags by the time we land"

"It's about time we got here", Julie said

"Yeah feels like we have been flying for eternity", Raph said

"Keep your shells on you two", I said, smiling "We will be there soon"

After a few more minutes of flying, we started packing up our stuff in our bags and we finally started going down and we started seeing the island under us and we came closer and closer to the ground and the wheels of the plane hit the dirt pathway in a grass field.

"Alright we made it!", Florrie said, happily

"This is going to be awesome!", Ellie said

I smiled at the both of them as they were excited to be here. As we came to a stop we started getting up and stretching from the long flight from New York all the way to Japan. But Leo was still fast asleep against my shoulder. A devious smirk came across my face as I thought of something funny to do to wake him up and looked up to the others. "You guys on the count of three scream okay?", I said, softly

They nodded in agreement while snickering. I held out my hand and I counted down my fingers till we got to one. We all screamed and Leo suddenly jolted awake, screaming. We stopped screaming and we then just started laughing at him, seeing how scared Leo looked. Leo was regaining his breath and he just looked at us with shock. "Oh my god!", he said

We just continued laughing at the prank. "Why would you guys do that?!", he said

"You were an easy target", I said, laughing

"You scared me out of my shell!", Leo said

I giggled and laughed. "Got you!", I said, getting up

"Okay Calli, now its on, you are in trouble", Leo said

I giggled and I quickly ran out of the plane, grabbing my bag. I looked back to see Leo wasn't chasing me and I sighed with relief but I giggled again of the prank. I looked to see the beautiful landscape in front of me. Soft dark green grass, a bright blue sky without a single cloud in the air, a soft and gentle breeze blowing against my face.

I smiled as it was great to be back in the country side. How I missed it so much. I have always loved it. Even though I grew up in the city much of my life, the country side has always been home.

"Oh its good to be back", I said, to myself "My home away from home"

Just then my daughters came running out of the plane.

"Last one to the temple is turtle soup!", Ellie called out

"I'm in!", Julie called out

"Hey wait for me!", Florrie called out

"Wait up!", Mikey called out

I giggled and I looked to see Leo walking down the steps of the plane. I giggled as he was smirking at me. "I'm sorry Leonardo, it just was too funny", I said, giggling

"No worries honey", he said, kissing my cheek "Besides I will get my revenge sooner or later, so you better watch your shell"

I gulped and I giggled. "Oh I'm so scared I'm shaking in my shell", I said, sarcastically

"Why you?!", Leo said, smirking

I giggled and I ran off before he could of grabbed me and I shirked as he was gaining up on me and started chasing me towards the temple passing the girls and Mikey. "I'm going to get you", Leo said, smirking

I shirked more as I felt gain up more on me and I suddenly slowed down as I bent over completely warned out from running so fast.

"Okay I give up Leo", I said, out of breath "You win"

Leo smirked in victory and I growled playfully. Leo chuckled and he pecked my cheek

We made it up towards the stairs of the temple and the girls walked in through the gated doors and there we spotted the Ancient One on top of the stairs as if he was waiting for us to arrive.

"Kon'nichiwa Ancient One", Ellie said, walking in with her sisters

"Ah Eleanora, Julietta, and Florence-chan", Ancient One said, coming down to us "It is good to see you three again, you all are growing up so fast. I remembered it how it was the three of you as little girls"

"Arigato", they said, bowing respectfully

"It's an honor to be in your presence again Ancient One", I said, respectfully

"Ah it is an honor to be you presence as well Callista-chan", he said "How have you all been in New York?"

"Well it was rather exhausting Ancient One", I said

"Yeah fighting crime left and right", Mikey said "Very tiring"

"And we need some well deserved rest and sleep", Donnie said

Ancient One chuckled. "Well you all do deserve for your doing of protecting your home from all enemies", he said "You all can stay as long as you need to"

"Arigato Ancient One", I said, bowing respectfully

"Master", Splinter said

He turned and looked at him. "Ah Hamato Yoshi", he said "It is good to see you again my student, you doing well?"

"Yes Master", he said "I'm doing quite well"

They bowed at each other respectfully and they turned back towards us. "So Ancient One, what can you tell us about theses hooded figures you have been seeing outside the temple?", I asked

"There is not much I can tell you", he said "They always wear those cloaks over their faces and they disappear without a trace, its like they are ninjas of a dynasty I have never heard of before"

"That is very peculiar", I said, confused

"But don't worry Ancient One we will keep a look out and try and spot them and we can get to the bottom of who they are", Leo said

"It's good to know I can count on Splinter's descendants to protect the temple from any danger", he said

We smiled and bowed respectfully. "Come, let us get you all settled in", he said

We followed him up the stairs into the temple and went inside. It was nice to see the inside of the beautiful temple again. The clear pool with the growing tree behind it, the tapestries on the walls and the large dragon symbol in the dark blue marble floors. The others went their separate ways to get settled into their rooms and Leo and I walked towards ours.

We went towards our bedroom the last time we came here a few years back. I smiled as it was the same as it was before. I set my bag down on the floor and I flopped on the large soft bed and sighed with content. "This is going to be great", I said "Nothing but relaxing and earning some well deserved rest"

"Minus 5 minutes in heaven", Leo said, climbing on top of me

I giggled and blushed at his flirting. "Oh Leonardo", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled lowly and kissed me lovingly. I moaned lowly at the kiss and Leo climbed more on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Leo's arms snaked underneath my waist and head and brought me up towards him. Our lips danced softly but deeply with love. I felt Leo's lips go down towards my neck slowly and started kissing my throat. I shivered and moaned and I lifted my head up higher, and leaning back on my arms.

Leo placed his hands on my shoulders and he pushed me slowly back down on the bed and started kissing all over my neck. I moaned and gasped softly with pleasure. He chuckled and started giving teasing licks and sucks and I moaned deeper. He then moved back up to my face and started kissing all over it softly. I giggled as his lips tickled my face and it made me blush. I felt Leo chuckle against my cheek as he kissed my temple numerous times. I moaned softly and I stroked his chest softly. He chuckled and moaned a little and I let my hands crawl up towards his shoulders and I squeezed them softly.

Leo climbed more on top of me and kissed me passionately and I moaned as I pulled him tighter to me and I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him down tighter. He moaned and our lips continued to dance seductively against each others and we moaned each time our tongues touched each others. We continued on with our kiss for a little while but we had to pull away out of breath.

"Now that was 5 minutes in heaven", Leo said

"Seems like eternity in heaven", I said, giggling

Leo smiled and I stroked his cheek and gave him another kiss then Leo climbed off of me. I slid out of bed and I grabbed my outfit off from my nightstand. I slipped on a dark pink kimono with a green waist wrap with little white cherry blossoms on it. I slipped into dark pink flats and tied a white cape around my neck. I pinned a little white and pink lily in my mask tails. I saw out of the corner of my eye was Leonardo dressed in a traditional blue and black hakama and black sandals. As I turned to Leo, he just looked at me stunned. "My don't you look like a princess", he said

I blushed and I unsheathed my fan that Mikey gave me and I hid my blush with it. "Aren't you just sweet?", I said, giggling

Leo came up to me and closed my fan with his hands. "Don't hide that beauty, because I want to always see it", he said

I giggled and leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "My you are quite charming today", I said

"Just happy to be here with you", he said, smiling

I smiled and I pecked his lips. "Come on lets go out and see if the others are out", I said

He smiled and he hooked my arm with mine. We walked out of our room and we found our daughters had come out of their room that they were sharing together.

Ellie was wearing a dark blue kimono with a green waist wrap with little white flowers on it and dark blue slips. She had a dark green cape around her neck and even had a little dark blue flower pinned in the back of her mask tails. Julie had her dark green kimono with a brown waist wrap with little sunflowers and a yellow cape around her neck with yellow slips. She also had a sunflower pinned behind her mask tails. And Florrie was wearing a purple kimono with a teal waist wrap with little white lilies on it. She had on purple slips with a teal cape around her neck and a little purple lily pinned in her mask tails.

"My don't you three look lovely", Leo said

"Yeah we like to strut our stuff", Julie said, doing a pose

"Dork", Ellie said, under her breath

"Hey!", she said, looking at her with a smirk

We laughed at the both of them and Julie gave Ellie a playful punch to her shoulder.

"Hey Mom can we go do and explore the woods?", Florrie asked

"I don't see why not", I said "But be careful though those figures that we heard about are still out there. Bring your weapons with you and if they try to take you, you come run back home, okay?"

"Yes mam", they said

They ran back towards the room and grabbed the weapons while running towards the door. "Be careful kids and don't go to far", I called out

"Don't worry Mom we will be careful", Florrie called out

They left the temple just as our siblings came out from their bedrooms. My brothers were wearing the same type of traditional hakamas as Leo put were the color of their bandannas. Our sister Venus came out of her room wearing a light blue kimono with a white waist wrap with white and gold flowers on it and was wearing her light cyan cape around her neck and had a little white and blue flower pinned in her mask tails.

"So what are you all going to do on their first day of vacation?", I asked

"Well I'm off to visit the National Museum of Science and Nature of Tokyo", Donnie said

"I'm off to go workout", Raph said

"That doesn't sound too relaxing Raph", I said

"I'm trying to gain some more muscle", he said

"Raphael you already have enough muscle", Leo said "You are considered the muscle of the family"

"You can never have too much", he said

"Well okay then", I said "Just saying that doesn't sound too relaxing"

"I'm going to go meditate down by the river", Venus said, carrying her mat and candles

"And I'm off to get some take out", Mikey said "I'm starving"

"Oh Mikey", I said "You and food a match making pair"

Mikey stuck out his tongue playfully and Leo and I just laughed. Our siblings left the temple just leaving me and Leo alone in the temple. "So what shall we do my lady?", Leo asked, sweetly

I giggled and blushed pink in my cheeks. "I was thinking a nice stroll through the gardens would be just swell", I said

"Then we shall go there", he said

I giggled and smiled. I grabbed my parasol that Leo gave me and we walked out of the temple. I opened it up and I rested it against my right shoulder while I laid my head on Leo's shoulder. Leo wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked towards the gardens enjoying the beautiful and peaceful afternoon.

But after only being in Japan for only 3 days I started to notice a different behavior coming from Splinter. He was more quiet than usual and looked depressed for some reason. He usually just stayed in the meditation room of the temple and hardly ever came out expect to eat dinner with us, but he was still quiet then. I didn't know the reason why he was behaving this way but it made become concerned about him.

As I was cleaning up dishes from lunch this afternoon, I noticed Splinter walk by me looking depressed with his cane in his paw. "Master Splinter?", I said

He stopped and he looked at me. "Are you alright?", I asked "I have been concerned about you for the past few days"

"Oh its nothing to worry about my daughter", he said "I will be alright"

He walked off again and he went into the meditation room and closed the doors softly. I wasn't convinced that something deeply is troubling him. I kept watching the doors for awhile ignoring my task of getting the dishes cleaned up. But I didn't hear the soft footsteps coming towards my way as my eyes were still set on the double doors. "Calli", someone said

I snapped out of my trance and I looked to see it was Leo. "Oh Leo, didn't hear you come in", I said "I was zoned out"

"Everything alright?", he asked, a little worried

"Well no not exactly", I said "You know I have been really concerned about Splinter lately"

"What do you mean Calli?", Leo asked

"Well he has been acting rather depressed these last few days", I said "I don't know why though"

"Yeah I have noticed that, I tried talking to him about it, but he doesn't want to talk about it", he said "Do you think its serious?"

"I'm not so sure", I said "But we should all keep an eye on him just in case"

After awhile, it was close to the late afternoon. I was meditating in a corner of the living area and I was in deep thought humming softly while being surrounded by lavender scented candles. I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me and my eyes quickly fluttered open and I looked and saw Splinter again and he was heading towards the doors that lead out of the temple.

"Splinter", I said "Where are you going?"

"I need to be alone right now, Callista", he said, not looking at me "I will be back soon"

He left the temple closing the door quietly. I was now very concerned about his well being and I knew I had to find out why. I walked quickly off to find out the rest of the family in the living room and kitchen. Leo looked up to me as he saw me come in. "You saw him leave too?", Leo asked

"Yes I did, but he didn't tell me where he was going to", I said

"We should find out what is going on with him", Venus said "It could be something very serious"

"I agree", Mikey said "We should follow him"

"We better hurry then, we won't be able to catch up to him and we won't find out where he is going", I said

We quickly went towards the entrance of the temple and we spotted Splinter at the bottom of the stairs of the temple and we saw him walking towards the edge of the village. "Hurry come on", I said

We quickly jumped from the steps flying down towards the bottom and we landed either on the rooftops of houses, food carts in the street, or canopy awnings. We hid beside some homes as we saw Splinter was making his way towards the forest on the edge of the village.

I waved my hand forward and we continued to follow him. We slowly and quietly followed Splinter as he made his way through the forest. We kept watching him as he made his way through the forest and we kept quiet so that he wouldn't know we were following him. We snuck close behind him and hid behind trees or bushes so he wouldn't spot us. We followed him along the edge of the forest. We spotted and we then spotted him in front of a burnt down house. I was curious why he had stopped in front of it and it made my mind wonder when he was just looking at it.

"You guys wait here", I said, quietly

I made my way out of the forest and I slowly walked up behind Splinter with the others slowly walking behind me. "Master?", I said

I walked up closer to him. "I knew you would of followed me here", he said

"I'm sorry, its just I was concerned about you", I said

"No need to apologize dear one", he said "I know you care about the well beings of others"

I then walked beside him and I looked at the burnt house in front of me and I saw the others come out from the forest and walk up to us. "Splinter?", Leo said "What is this? Is it something you remember?"

He looked at him. "Yes it is", he said "This was my home"

I gasped softly. "This was your home?", I asked

"Yes it was", he said "My home before I came to New York"

"Oh my gosh", I said, softly

"The reason for my state of depression", he said "It's because this is the day I lost my beloved Tang Shen and my baby daughter, Miwa"

We just looked at the house completely shocked, that we were standing in front of Splinter's old home. "This is unbelievable", I said

"Yeah I can't believe that this is really where it all happened", Mikey said, looking around

"My gosh", Venus said, stunned "Oh my"

"How could of Shredder done this to him?", Raph said "I mean this is beyond what should of happened"

"Can't believe this is where it all happened", Donnie said "Where Mom and our sister perished"

"So Tang Shen is your mom?", Julie asked "And Miwa is your older sister?"

"Yes they are, we learned about them when we were about your age", Leo said "But we never met them. They died many years before we were ever born"

"My goodness", Julie said, stunned

Ellie and I looked around to see what Splinter had lost. I felt haunting memories and faint screams in my ears like I was actually hearing what was happening during that night and as I looked at the house, I saw everything happen in front of me and it was horrific. Seeing nothing but fire and smoke and Splinter screaming with Tang Shen in his arms and hearing a little baby crying. I shook the vision from my eyes and I gasped softly seeing what had happened. I was catching my breath softly and I looked at Ellie who touched a wooden beam of the house and she just looked...breathless.

"I can't believe this", Ellie said, shocked "Why would anyone did this? I mean it's so unfair! This shouldn't have happened"

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes things happen", I said "Sometimes we can't stop them"

Florrie's Pov...  
>As I walked through the burned down house, it made me think about how this was like with Mom when she lost her family in a house fire caused by the Shredder. I walked over burnt pieces of wood and ash but as I made way towards the center of the house, I spotted something golden underneath a few pieces of wood. "Huh? What's that?", I asked, myself<p>

I made my way over and I knelt down and I moved the pieces of wood out of the way and I found some kind of necklace. I picked it up carefully with my hand and I blew on it to get some of the ashes off and I rubbed it with my cape to get it clean. It was a white ellipse necklace like mine and it little colored butterflies around it and it was attached to a gold chain. I thought it was very beautiful and maybe this belong to Splinter. I took the necklace and I ran back towards the others. "Grandpa, I found something!", I said

He turned and looked at me. "What do you find Florence?", he asked

"Its some kind of necklace, I found it underneath some burnt up wood", I said, handing him the necklace

He gasped softly closing his eyes and he held the necklace to him then he looked at me again. "I thought this was destroyed in the fire", he said

"Was it Grandma's, Grandpa?", I asked

"It was", he said "I gave this to her when she became my wife"

I looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry", I said "But at least you have something valuable of hers"

Calli's Pov...  
>I looked at Florrie, who was comforting Splinter, along with Venus and Leo. The others had looked around seeing what Splinter had lost. Julie was beside me and she was looking at Splinter with deep concern. "Why did it had to happen? Why are there bad people in this world Mom?", she asked<p>

I looked down at her and I placed a hand on her shoulder."There is a reason why that there is bad people, its to realize the importance and value of the good ones", I said

"But it shouldn't have happened to Splinter", she said "He is a good person"

"He is. But life is unpredictable and bad things happen to everyone at some point", I said

"I know life is unfair, but this is ridiculous and intolerable", she said

I sighed softly and I pulled her into a soft hug. "I know it is honey, but whats done is done and nothing can be done about it", I said

She sighed softly. "This is just...terrible", she said, softly

I stroked her head softly and I then looked at Ellie, who had gathered flowers from the field beside the house, and she tied them with a gold ribbon she had and she walked back towards the house. She gathered two sticks and took some vine and wrapped the two sticks together with the vine making it into a cross. I saw her come back over to us and she went in front of the house and she knelt down and stuck the cross into the ground and placed the flowers in front of the cross. "What are you doing Eleanora?", Splinter asked

"Making a little memorial", she said "That way Tang Shen and Miwa will always be remembered and loved by us all, and never be forgotten"

I smiled softly at her at what she had to say and Splinter placed his paw on top of Ellie's head and looked at her softly. "That is kind thinking of you Eleanora", he said "I appreciate your generosity"

She slowly stood up and faced the burned house. "I just can't believe someone would do something like this to you", she said, softly

"Neither can I my granddaughter", he said, softly "Neither can I"

We had a silent moment of sadness surrounding the house, to remember what Splinter had loss on that night. Remembering his home, his wife Tang Shen, his daughter Miwa, and all of the things he had lost and the memories that could of have been, if it hadn't happen. We started to make our way back to the temple and came up to Splinter as he was still standing in front of his old home. I took a hold of his paw in my own and I wrapped an arm around him and I slowly guided him away. He just looked down to the ground with pain and sadness. I looked at him with concern and I laid my head on his arm trying to comfort him and I felt his hand go from my hand around my waist, as if he was accepting it.

Later on that evening, Splinter didn't come out and have dinner with us. We knew he was in great pain and distress. I just kept looking at the doors waiting for him to come out. "I'm really worried about Splinter you guys", I said "He has been in there for 4 hours now"

"I just hope he is okay", Leo said "I hate seeing him like this"

"Well you got to admit he has been through a lot today", Donnie said

"Yeah losing your home, your family, and your name", Raph said "That's a lot to lose in one day"

"I'm going to check up on him", I said "See if he is alright"

I got up from my chair and I walked over towards the meditation room. I slowly opened the doors and I went inside closing them softly and in the middle of the room was Splinter in lotus position looking down. I knew he wasn't meditating and I slowly made my way over to him.

"Master Splinter?", I said

"Yes Callista?", he said, softly

"Are you okay?", I asked, coming to his level

He sighed and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss Splinter", I said

I saw he had tears going down his fur and he started crying softly as he was looking at Tang Shen's necklace that Florrie found at the house. I gasped softly and he looked at me with pure sadness and heartbreak. "Splinter come here", I said

He moved a little closer and I took him into my arms while he cried softly into my shoulder. I rubbed his back gently and gave a few little pats to try and comfort him. "What do think we could do to make it better for you?", I asked

"I don't know", he said, wiping away a few tears "If I could go back and change the past and not have gotten into rage, she would still be alive today along with my daughter"

"I know Splinter, I know you want that so much", I said "But you do know they are both in better place, they are at peace. I'm sure they are always looking down at you and keeping watch over you and keeping you safe"

He nodded in understanding. "I know", he said, softly "I regret everything that I have done on that night"

"Splinter, we all make decisions that we regret doing, but sometimes there is just no way to go back and fix them. But we can move forward wiser and more in control of our own lives. And you did. You are able to control situations and control your temper. But you were also given a second chance. You became the father to your sons, your daughter, and me. And now you have three grandchildren too. You have a new home and life with a new family. I was given the second chance too like you and my life now is better than ever. It may not be the same as it was before, but you are not alone anymore, you surrounded by ones who love you", I said

He smiled a little. "That is true", he said "And you Callista, have brought back a bit of Tang Shen with your kindness and wisdom and my daughter Miwa, for you being my daughter"

I smiled. "You see, even though you lost, you gained so much more back", I said

He smiled and he hugged me closely to him. I hugged him back and he pressed and rubbed his head against my own. "I couldn't imagine my life without you or my children and grandchildren", he said, softly "When you became apart of my family, apart of my old life was returned to me"

I smiled in his shoulder and I pressed my head more deeper into him and sighed softly with content.

Florrie's Pov...  
>As I slept in my room that I was sharing with my sisters, I heard a faint whisper. I fluttered my eyes open to see who it was, but no one was there. I looked over at my sisters and they were fast asleep in their beds. It was probably one of them talking in their sleep again. I laid my head back down and I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. But not after a few moments I heard the whisper again. I woke up and I sat up in bed and I heard the whisper again. "Florrie", the voice whispered, very softly<p>

I gasped softly as it knew my name. I looked over at my sisters to see they couldn't probably hear the voice and were still asleep. I decided to figure out what was going on. I tied my bandanna around my head and I lit a candle on my nightstand and I took a hold of the candle stick holder in my hand and I walked slowly out of the bedroom. I closed the door softly not to wake up Ellie or Julie.

I walked out and shined the candle both ways to see if anyone was up and about. I walked around trying to hear that voice again. I heard the whisper again down the hall and I quickly ran towards it and I moved the candle around to see who was calling me, but no one was there. I was starting to get scared, like I was being haunted or I might be becoming crazy hearing things.

But then I felt a soft breeze fly by me and I got into a fighting stance, breathing quickly. I heard whispers, but it was hard for me to make out for what they were saying. Just then I saw a shadow along the wall go quickly by me.

I gasped. "Who is there?!", I said

"Shhhhhh", the voice said, softly "Hush and shush or you might wake the others"

"Who are you?", I asked, frightened "What do you want?!"

"Don't be afraid my dear, I will not hurt you", the voice said

I got a little curious when the voice turned out to be female. It was very gentle and sweet sounding, like someone who is very nurturing and beautiful person. "Where are you?", I asked

I saw a small white glow of light shine in front of me and I gasped softly. I saw someone appearing in the light and it turned out to be a young Japanese woman. After the glow had dimmed, she looked up from the ground and I walked slowly towards her. She slowly turned towards me with a caring smile. She had shoulder length black silk hair and warm chocolate brown eyes, like my father's eyes. She had on a medium shade pink kimono with a white waist wrap and white trims along the skirt and sleeves. It also had little white cherry blossoms along it.

"My dear granddaughter", she said, softly coming to me "You have grown so much"

"What do you mean granddaughter?", I asked, backing away a bit

She giggled. "Don't you remember me?", she asked

"I don't know", I said

"Think back, Florence", she said, softly

I started to think back like she said and suddenly a memory came to me. It was when my sisters and I were learning about our grandfather's wife, who died many years before along with his daughter, Miwa. I remember seeing the woman in the picture and she looked just like the woman in front of me and I looked up to her with shock.

"Tang Shen?", I asked

She smiled. "Yes my dear, it is me", she said

I just stood there in shock, not believing I was standing in front of her. She reached her hand out and she placed it on my cheek, smiling softly. "You always did look beautiful as your mother", she said

"Grandma!", I said, running to her

I hugged her to me tightly and she giggled hugging me softly in return. I rubbed my head in her chest, smiling happily that I was in her arms. "I can't believe its you", I said "I never thought I would meet you like this"

She smiled and chuckled. "It's amazing to finally meet you, my granddaughter", she said "I have watched everyday seeing what you and your family has accomplished"

"But why did you call me?", I asked

"You found my necklace that I wished that my husband had found on that night of my death", she said "And when you found it, I wanted to come here and thank you"

"It's an honor", I said, bowing respectfully "Its just wow..I just can't believe you are here"

She giggled and smiled. "I'm so proud of you Florence, how you are becoming a young lady and kunoichi each day", she said

I smiled up to her. "You will want to meet the rest of my family Grandma, I'll go get them", I said

But as I was about to run off she grabbed my arm gently. "No my dear, let them sleep", she said, softly "I will be around for some time"

"When will I see you again?", I asked

"You will see me soon again, Florence", she said, softly "Good night"

She shined the white glow before and she faded away and the light dimmed. I was in utter state of shock that I was able to meet one of my grandmothers that I have never seen before in my life. I just couldn't believe she just showed up like that. I thought it was all a dream and I pinched myself in the arm. I yelped a bit and I looked to see I was still in the same spot. "Well I'm not dreaming", I said, to myself

I walked back towards my room and I quietly slid inside and Ellie and Julie were still fast asleep in their beds. I laid down in my bed and I just looked up to the ceiling completely stunned and I thought about when the next time I would meet Grandma again. I also thought about how I would tell my family of how I saw the spirit of her. "Good night Grandma", I said, softly

I moved on to my side and I slowly started to close my eyes and I fell into a light sleep, starting to dream about Tang Shen, my grandmother.


	4. Chapter 4

Florrie's Pov...  
>I was really in deep thought of all that happened last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Tang Shen. I kept looking around the temple trying to see if I could meet her again, but so far there was no sign of her. It was the early afternoon and Grandpa still hasn't come out of the meditation room since this morning. I was quiet through out the day and I was eating lunch with my family with the exception of Splinter. I did notice my Mom and Dad looking at me with concern as I barely at my lunch in front of me as my mind was full and I couldn't focus on anything.<p>

"Honey you have been awfully quiet all day", Mom said "Is everything okay?"

"Well not exactly Mom", I said

"What's wrong sweetie? Is something bothering you?", she asked, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Well something happened last night", I said "You all will probably think this is strange"

"What do you mean by strange Florrie?", Julie asked

"Its something out of the ordinary", I said "You guys probably won't believe me"

"Come on honey just tell us what's going on", Dad said

"Are you sure?", I asked

"Yes we are begging you", Mom said

I sighed softly and I braced myself. "I saw the ghost of Tang Shen last night", I said

They gave me the look I was expecting, shock. "You saw who now?!", Raph said

"I saw your Mom and my Grandma", I said

"How did you?", Dad asked

"How is that even possible?", Donnie asked

"I honestly don't know for sure", I said "I was just as shocked as you all are right now"

"Can you tell us what happened before she showed up?", Venus asked

"Well it was during the night, when everyone was asleep. I heard a voice like a whisper, I thought it was Ellie or Julie talking in their sleep, but it wasn't either of them. I went out of the bedroom to see who it was and this white glow appeared in front of me and then that's when she showed up, it really was Tang Shen", I said

"Oh Florence honey, you must of been dreaming", Dad said

"I wasn't dreaming Dad, I really did see her", I said

"Did you pinch yourself at the end?", Julie asked

"Yes!", I said

"Oh my gosh, I guess you were not dreaming", she said, stunned

"Well this certainly wouldn't be the first run in with a spirit in our family", Ellie said

"So where exactly did you see her last night?", Mom asked

"In front of the pool and tree in the temple where are rooms are at", I said "She said the reason why she came its to thank me"

"Thank you for what?", Mikey asked

"She said that she thanks me for finding that necklace", I said

"The one you found at Splinter's house yesterday?", Mom asked

"Yes exactly", I said "She said that she would stay here for a little while and would see me again. And she wants to meet all of you"

"Can you show us where you saw her last night?", Mom asked

"Yes here, follow me", I said

I went out of the dinning part of the temple and I made my way towards the main temple where I spotted Tang Shen last night. "Where did you see her Florence?", Mom asked

"Right there", I said, pointing "By the pool and tree"

"Are you sure you saw her?", she asked

"Yes I have never been so sure of anything", I said

"Can you maybe try calling to her? Maybe she will come out", she said

"Well I can give it a shot, if she is willing and ready to show herself", I said

I walked out towards the center of the temple where I met her last night and I looked around to see if I could hear or possibly see her."Tang Shen if you are here in this room right now, please make yourself present for your family", Florrie said

We waited a few moments but there was nothing but silence in the room. "We don't hear anything Florrie", Ellie said

"Just wait, she will come", Florrie said

Just then I felt a breeze blow against my cape and I looked behind me to see no one was there. We then started hearing whispers around us, but we couldn't make out to what was being said. We looked around a bit frightened of what was going on. I then saw a shadow run across beside me and I whipped around to see it was gone. "What was that?", I asked, frightened

"She is here!", Florrie said "It's her! She heard me!"

Ellie gasped and pointed. "Look!", she said

We turned and we saw the white glow that Florrie had seen before and we started seeing someone forming in the glow. We just stood there stunned seeing a woman figure appearing out of the glow, then the glow slowly started to fade away and it was a young Japanese woman, looking down at the floor. We slowly walked up towards her a little then she looked up then she faced towards us. I felt my heart stop beating and I gasped in shock, realizing that it was indeed Tang Shen from the photo that I have seen of Splinter's.

"Tang Shen?", I said

"Mom?", the boys said

"Grandma?", Ellie said

Tang Shen smiled softly and she faced us. "Yes my children and grandchildren, it is me", she said, softly

We just stood there not making a move that we were face to face with our long lost mother, that we haven't seen before in our lives. "Come closer", she said

We walked slowly up to her, just stopping in front of her. "Its been a long time, my children and grandchildren", she said, softly

She looked at the boys and Venus with a soft smile leaning closer to them. "Mmmmmm, you all did always have your father's eyes", she said

"We don't understand", Leo said, softly

She smiled softly and giggled. "Don't be afraid, all will be made clear", she said "Come, kneel"

We quickly kneeled in front of her to hear what she going to tell us and she kneeled in front of us.

"Listen carefully my children and grandchildren, I never knew I would be granted the freedom to be able to come back here from the heavens above after all these years after my death on that night. That night started like any other. I was with my husband and our daughter in our home and I thought everything in my life was perfect. I had a caring and loving husband, a beautiful daughter, and a wonderful home. It was all that I have dreamed of. But all that changed when Orkou Saki attacked. I heard loud voices and the smell of smoke. I was terrified and I tried to escape with our daughter. But no matter where I turned fire had blocked every way out. I saw my husband Yoshi, fighting the Shredder through the flames. He was able to obtain sometime to help me escape through the fire, but Yoshi was attacked from behind and I tripped loosing my grip on Miwa. I remembered the sound of footsteps come up behind me. Seeing Shredders cold and destructive look in my eyes was the most frighting look I have ever seen. I tried to fight back against him, but I was no match for him. I tried to run away back to Miwa, but his blades struck me and I fell to the ground. I saw my life fade away in front of me and all I could hear were the screams of husband and the cries of my baby daughter. The last moment of my life ended when I died in my husbands arms and Miwa just feet away from us", she said

We just couldn't believe what we heard. We just looked at each other with pure shock and sadness, knowing what Tang Shen had seen and felt on that tragic night. I didn't know what to think or feel...I was just...speechless.

"That is just...unimaginable", Venus said, shocked

"I can't imagine the horror", Leo said, stunned

"But it shouldn't have happened to you Mom", I said "Your death was unjustifiable and grievous"

Tang Shen sighed softly. "I know my dear, but things do happen. I believe everything happens for a reason, people change so you can learn to let go and sometimes good things fall apart so better things fall together", she said "And something better did happen, you all were created. I saw what happened after that tragic night, how Yoshi had turned into the rat he is and how you all became to be. I saw how Yoshi loved you all and I knew that he was given a second chance at a new life with a new family. You all gave him that second chance."

We looked back up to her knowing she was right with her wisdom with a small smile. "Mom you will be pleased to know that the one who killed you and Miwa is no longer alive", Leo said "Callista defeated him many years ago"

"You have?", she asked, looking at me "But how?"

"It was not easy, but somehow I overcame with the help from my family and I made him pay for what he has done", I said "He took away my family and my sensei from me just as he took away you and Miwa away from your husband and her father. So you don't need to fret no more about the one called the Shredder, for he is no more"

"I'm relieved to hear this", she said "For I wished the same thing"

"But Tang Shen, while you are here with us, I think you need to someone", I said "Your husband, Hamato Yoshi"

"Is he here?", she asked, hopefully

"Yes he is", Raph said "He talked to us forever about you and your daughter, and we got to say he really does deeply love the both of you"

She smiled and looked touched by the words. "Come Mom, let us reunite you with your husband", I said, holding out my hand

She smiled and she took it willingly into hers. We walked towards the meditation room and we stopped in front of it and I released Tang Shen's hand and I walked towards the closed doors with Tang Shen close behind me, curiously. I knocked on the door soft enough where Splinter could hear it.

"Splinter?", I said "I hope he is in"

"Yes my daughter", he said

Tang Shen gasped softly hearing Splinter's voice and she moved closer to the doors, to see if she could see him through the closed doors. "There is someone here to see you", I said

"You may enter", he said

I opened the doors softly and we walked inside. We saw Splinter stood up from his meditating position and he faced us. "Who is here to see me?", he asked

I walked around the corner and I saw Tang Shen looking a little worried about seeing him. "It's okay", I said, softly "I'm sure he will be very happy to see you"

She smiled and I walked back towards the door. "Splinter, it's someone who you really want to see", I said

I looked back at her and she smiled walking around the corner and she faced Splinter. Splinter's reaction was just nothing, but complete shock. His eyes went wide and looked like his heart had just stopped beating and gasped softly. "Tang Shen?", he said

She walked up slowly to him where she was just in front of him and she hugged him tightly to her. "Yoshi", she said, softly

Splinter without hesitation hugged her back tightly. We smiled at the happy and loving reunion between the two of them. I heard Splinter crying softly as he pressed his head against hers. Tang Shen was crying too against his robe softly and I felt a tear run down my cheek seeing a husband and wife reunited with one another.

Splinter's Pov..  
>I couldn't believe my own eyes. My wife was in my arms again. She felt very real against me. I didn't know what to do or think except just hug her to me and never let her go. Inside of me was a mix of emotions of never ending happiness and shock. I ran my paw through her silk black hair and I kissed her cheek and forehead and held her closer to me.<p>

She pulled back away from a little and she looked up to me with her caring and loving smile, that I always remembered about her. She placed her soft hand on my cheek and I sighed softly feeling it against me and I took her hand into my own and kissed it softly.

"Is it really you?", I asked

"It is me, Yoshi", she said, softly "How I waited for this day to come"

I smiled brightly and hugged her tightly to me again. "How I missed you my sakura", I said, softly

"I missed you too my love", she said

"I thought this was all a dream", I said

"Oh this is real Yoshi, believe me", she said, softly

"All these years I have been waiting to see you again and you being in my arms once more", I said

She smiled. "It's okay Yoshi, I'm here now", she said, softly "I'm here"

I cried more softly as she hugged me once more. "It's okay Yoshi, don't cry", she said, softly "Everything is alright, we are together again"

I slowly stopped and sighed quietly and she looked at me again. "How are you here?", I asked

She smiled. "Your granddaughter, Florence, she found my necklace that I lost on the night of my death", she said, softly "When she did I was finally given the freedom to go home and be with you again"

I turned towards Florence and she blushed in her cheeks. "It was nothing really", she said, shyly

"It seems what your action you have done has granted both of our wish, to be with each other again", Tang Shen said

Florence smiled. "It's an honor", she said, bowing respectfully

"And also the reason why I am here, its because of your grief", she said "I saw the pain and sadness deep within your heart and soul and I felt every bit of it and it pained to feel what you were feeling. I saw how broken and hurt you were and I wanted to go down to you desperately and see you and comfort you. When Florence did find my necklace on the day you went to our home in the forest, the necklace was the one piece I was missing needed to finally be with you. When I was granted the freedom, I felt the happiest I have ever been in a long time. After I left when I met Florence, I went to you, I watched over you and stayed by your side till you fell asleep and I still stayed in case you had a nightmare of our past. But now, that we finally have been reunited, I feel every crack in my heart being healed", she said

"I feel the same way my love, when I saw you again, I felt weight being lifted from my shoulders and the darkness deep within inside being lit by you. I felt every pain and bitter remembrance of what happened fade away and I saw the light again of what was before and what we had", I said, softly

She smiled and she stroked my forehead and then down my cheek and smiled softly at her loving touch, but my smile had faded and she looked at me with concern.

"What is it?", she asked, in concern

"But it's my fault Tang Shen", I said "My rage against the Shredder had killed you. If I had not lost my temper with Orkou Saki on that day and have our friendship become into hatred then you and our daughter, Miwa would still be here with me. I haven't forgiven myself till this day for the choice I made. Now I lost the most important things in my life that I love the most"

I looked down from her and sighed quietly, letting a few tears fall. But I felt her hand go under and push it back up towards her and she looked at me a with a soft look. She slowly wiped my tears away and she placed her hand on my cheek. "Yoshi", she said "What happened wasn't your fault. We all make decisions that we regret doing and sometimes we can't fix them. We can only move on in life more wiser than before"

I smiled a little. "I have heard of the same wisdom", I said

I then looked at my daughter Callista and she smiled and nodded her head. Tang Shen followed my gaze and she smiled. "Ah yes, I have heard of our daughter's wisdom and she is well wise beyond her years", she said

"Many years of experience", Callista said, bowing respectfully

Tang Shen smiled at her proudly, then she faced back towards me. "Yoshi, while I am still here, in the world of living", she said "I think there is someone else who you want to see"

I looked at her a little confused. "Who?", I asked

She smiled and looked to her right side. "You may appear", she said

A white bright light started to glow in the both of us and I started seeing someone appearing in the light while looking down at the floor. The light had faded and it turned out to be a little girl, who looked just like Tang Shen. She had dark black silk hair resting against her shoulders and was in a blue kimono with a pink waist wrap with little white flowers. She slowly looked up to the both of us and I gasped softly recognizing her soft brown eyes. "Miwa?!", I said, shocked

She gasped softly and backed up, a bit frightened. I knew she probably hasn't recognized me since she was only an infant the last time we had seen each other. I knelt down to her eye level and she looked at me still a bit scared. "Don't be afraid my dear one", I said, softly "It's me, your father"

Miwa's fear was quickly replaced with shock and happiness. She made a few steps forward towards me with a smile, then she smiled bigger than quickly ran towards me. "Daddy!", she said, happily

I smiled widely seeing my daughter now knows who I am and she ran quickly into my arms and I hugged her to me tightly, standing up and holding her against me. She hugged me tightly, not wanting to let me go and she nuzzled her head in between my neck and shoulder. I quietly let tears fall down from my eyes feeling the warmth and love my little girl in my arms. "Miwa", I said, softly

"I missed you Daddy", she said, softly

"How I missed you so much, my little tenshi", I said

She snuggled closer to me and I stroked my paw through her thin, black silk hair. We hugged what seems to be eternity but she slowly pulled away from the hug and smiled up to me.

"You have grown so much my daughter", I said

She giggled and smiled. "You look different than the last time I saw you Daddy", she said

I chuckled. "I went through many changes my dear", I said "But one thing that hasn't changed is me being your father, and you being my daughter"

She smiled and she hugged me tightly around my neck. I chuckled and smiled and I held her close to me again and sighed with content. My wife smiled lovingly at the both of us, but then I noticed Tang Shen had looked away like she was hearing something and her smiled had turned into a frown.

"Tang Shen? What is it?", I asked, concerned

She sighed softly and she looked back up to me with sadness.

"Yoshi, I hate for me to have to say this, but I have been told that Miwa and I must return to the heavens above", she said, sadly "We only had so much time of coming back home"

I looked at her with widened eyes and deep sadness. I had just met my wife and daughter again after losing them many years ago and now they have to leave me. I felt the happiness in my heart had just cracked apart as she said those words.

"But Tang Shen, you can't leave me now! We have just found each other again! You don't know how I've missed you all these years. When you were dead, I was close to suicide. Shredder had taken away from me the reason I lived from me. I cried for endless days and nights, thinking that I could've you if I just been been stronger. When I saw couples with children, happy, laughing my heart ached when I thought that we could be like that too. My heart was so filled with sadness. I never stopped loving you Tang Shen; I never stopped thinking about you and Miwa during all these years. The first years without were just...nothing. Now that I have you and Miwa with me once more to be with you forever, I can't lose it. Please...do not leave me", I said, with tears streaming down my face

Tang Shen looked at me with sadness and deep concern and she hushed me softly and wiped my tears away softly.

"Yoshi, my love...the time without you was horrible and heartbreaking pain for me as well. Every time I saw you through the heavens above you suffering in pain, how I wanted to come down and wanted to hug you tell you how much I loved you. Every time it wasn't possible for me to come, I cried desperately to leave and be with you. Day and night I thought about you and our past together...my heart was broken, devastated of all the tears, sadness and loneliness. My life was so empty without your warm embrace without your love. But you found your turtles, our sons and daughters, whom you took care of and raised as your own children and grandchildren and loved them with all your heart. I was so happy and relieved to see that in the end, you came over my death. I watched every day of what your life was like with your new family. In the end, I comforted myself with the fact that you were finally happy, that was enough for that was all I wanted for you. I was happy to see you smile again, that despite everything, you had moved on. And that made me stronger. I had to move on too, because I knew now that you would live happy. Never forget Yoshi, that I ever stopped loving you. I've thought of you all this time. During all this time, when you were happy or sad or in any mood, I was there and watched over you. I did never leave you. Maybe I did in the world of living, but I always stayed with you in your heart and you always stayed in mine. Even if the eternity has separated us, I will continue lighting up your way. And whenever you feel sad and lonely, look up at the stars, and me and Miwa will be there, you will always be with us", she said

I nodded with tears going down my face and I hugged her tightly to me again. "I love you", I said, softly

"I love you too", she said, softly

I slowly pulled away and I kissed her softly and she kissed back with love. Her lips were soft and sweet and the kiss was very passionate and suave. But now here we are together again between life and eternity, together with her. I pulled away softly and we smiled at each other lovingly. "We will meet again my love, and hold each other close again someday and be together once more", she said, softly

"But you might want to have this back", I said, showing her the necklace

She smiled and she took it gently from my paws and she looked at it with a smile, then she looked up to me. "You are kind, but I want you to have it", she said "You will have a piece of me"

She clipped the necklace around my neck and I took the ellipse in my paw and I smiled down to it, then I looked back at my wife. She smiled up to me a loving and nurturing smile and I smiled down to her with love with little tears in my eyes.

I felt something tug on my robes and I looked to see my daughter, Miwa, holding out her arms for me. "Come here my dear", I said

She giggled as I picked her up in my arms and I chuckled and smiled hugging her close. "I love you Daddy", she said, softly

"I love you too my daughter", I said, softly hugging her close

She pulled away and we smiled at each other and I hugged her close to me again. Tang Shen then looked and turned towards my children and grandchildren. "I thank you all for being there for your master and giving him the life that I always wanted for him", she said

"It's the least we can do for him Mom", Leonardo said

She smiled and she walked over to them. "Watashi wa anat a ni watshi no musuko ya musume o aisuru", she said "Watashi wa anat a no subete o kokori ni omou"

"Anata no hahaoya ni kansha", Callista said

She smiled and she hugged Leonardo with a smile. He hugged in return. "It was good seeing you this one time Mom", he said, softly "I love you so much"

She giggled and stroked his head softly and hugged him tighter. "I love you too, my son", she said

She released him, then hugged Raphael and Donatello. "I always thought I would meet you one day", Raphael said

She smiled and nuzzled his head softly. "I knew I would too, Raphael", she said, softly

"I will miss you Mom", Donatello said "I wish I could of gotten to know you more"

"I will miss you too, Donatello", she said "But we will see each other again one day, and we can get to know each other more"

He smiled and she released them and Michelangelo and Venus came up to her. They hugged each other close and I noticed Venus hugging her tightly. "I never had a Mom growing up", she said "But its good to finally meet my own now"

Tang Shen smiled softly and pressed her head against hers. "It was good to meet you my dear daughter Venus", she said, softly

She smiled and hugged her tighter. "I'm really sorry that this happened to you Mom", Michelangelo said

"Oh there is no need to be sorry my son", she said, softly "Everyone has their time, when one dies another grows"

He smiled and he hugged her tightly to him and she nuzzled his head softly. She released the both of them and Eleanora and Julietta quickly walked up to her and she hugged them both and kissed their foreheads.

"We will miss you Grandma", Eleanora said

"Yeah, it was nice to see you just for a little while", Julietta said

She smiled. "It was nice to meet the both of you too my granddaughters, when I had the time", she said "But you will see me again someday, you both be strong for everyone, they need brave leaders like you two"

They both smiled up to her and Florence ran to her and she hugged her tightly. "I wish you didn't have to go Grandma, I feel like we were just starting over again", she said

She hugged her tighter. "I know my dear, but you will always have me in here, deep down inside", she said, placing her finger on her heart

She smiled and hugged her again. "I love you Grandma", she said

"I love you too", Tang Shen said

She then faced Callista and placed her hand on her shoulder hugging her. She hugged back and smiled up to her.

"And I thank you Callista for giving my husband the love and comfort, I would of have given him myself, if I was there", she said

"It's an honor Mother", she said, bowing respectfully "I would do anything for my father"

I smiled at her lovingly and Tang Shen stroked her head and cheek softly and she walked back towards me and I handed Miwa to Tang Shen and I hugged them both to me. "I love you", I said, softly

"We love you too", Tang Shen said "We shall see each other again soon, my love"

I gave her a loving kiss once more and she smiled kissing back. I didn't want this to end but I had to, and I slowly pulled away looking at her sadly but she smiled and stroked my cheek and my smile returned.

"Bye Daddy", Miwa said, softly "I will miss you and I love you"

I smiled sadly, but I kissed her forehead. "You will be missed and loved by me always my little daughter, Miwa", I said, softly

She smiled softly and I slowly released my wife and daughter and they walked away from me a little and they turned and faced me and my family. A white bright light began to shine from the both of them and we started to seeing them fade away. "We will always be with you all", Tang Shen said, softly

The bright light glowed a little brighter, then it slowly dimmed. I felt every pain and ounce of bitter sadness being lifted from my spirit of the years of grief that I have lived through and a soft smile came to my face. "Goodbye", I said, softly

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and I turned to see my daughter Callista. "Master?", she asked

"Yes my daughter?", I said

"Are you alright?", she asked

I sighed and smiled. "More than alright", I said "My broken heart...has been mended"


	5. Chapter 5

Calli's Pov...  
>Well this trip so far has been unimaginable. We saw the ghost of our long lost mother and sister for the first time ever. Splinter was reunited with his wife and daughter again and every bit of his pain from his past was lifted from his shoulders and he was now happier than we had ever seen him before. I was really happy to now that my master and father has now found inner peace and can now live a happier life.<p>

It was early morning and Leo and I were in our bedroom fast asleep, enjoying the few good nights of restful sleep we have had in a long time. I felt very warm and comfortable against the thick and soft blanket, pillows, and mattress. I turned to where I was sleeping on my shell and let out a soft breath.

I heard the sound of doors opening and I thought it was one of the others awake, but I heard little soft footsteps come into our room.

I felt something jump on the bed and I felt something walk across my plastron and chest and sat down. I heard soft purring and I felt a little nudge on my snout. I shooed it away thinking it was nothing, but then I felt another little nudge followed by another again. I fluttered my eyes open and I looked to see our family cat Klunk was sitting on me, purring. "Oh hey Klunk", I said, petting his head "What are you doing baby?"

Klunk meowed and I giggled as he rubbed his head against my chest, purring. "You are a good kitty", I said, stroking his back

Klunk purred and he looked at Leo. He walked over to him and purred rubbing his head against his. Leo moaned awake and chuckled seeing Klunk brushing his tail against his face. "Hey Klunk", he said, yawning a little

Klunk meowed and walked towards him and Leo scratched behind his head and he purred. Klunk jumped from Leo then on to me then off of the bed and he sat by the door and meowed. I smiled knowing what he wanted.

"You hungry Klunkie?", I asked

Klunk meowed and he fell against the floor and rubbed his back moving his body around. "I will take that as a yes", I said, giggling "Okay sweetie, let's see if Mikey is awake and we will get you something to eat"

Klunk meowed and hurried out of our room. "Well I guess we now know where he learned that trick from", I said, giggling

"Shockingly he didn't wake Mikey up for food", Leo said, stretching

"Well you know Klunk, always wants attention from everyone in the family", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled and smiled. "That is true, speaking of food I'm hungry", Leo said

"Me too let's get something to eat", I said, sliding out of bed

Leo climbed out of bed and we walked towards the dinning room to find everyone awake. The girls were eating and Donnie was preparing breakfast with Mikey in the kitchen. "Mmmm something smells good", I said, walking in

"Your plate is already ready on the table sis", Donnie said

"Oh thanks Donnie", I said, smiling

"Hey Leo can you get Splinter and Venus? I just finished their plates", Donnie said

"I'm on it!", Leo said, quickly jogging towards the the mediation room

I smiled and I walked over to the girls. "Morning girls", I said, sitting between Ellie and Florrie

"Morning Mom", they said

I started eating the scrambled eggs, along with maple bacon, pork sausages, and french toast with grape jelly.

"Mom is it okay if we go down to the flower gardens after breakfast?", Florrie asked "We wanted to get flowers to make these crowns Ellie wanted to make with us"

"Sure absolutely", I said, smiling "Maybe you girls should make one for your Aunt Venus too"

"Yeah we were planning on doing that actually", Julie said "We will even make one for you too"

I smiled. "Awwww thanks sweetie", I said, sweetly

Julie smiled, and we then saw Klunk came in the dinning room and stopped and sat down in front of Mikey who was just finishing up his orange juice. Klunk started grooming his paws and face. "Hey buddy", Mikey said

Klunk stopped and looked up to him, but he went immediately back to grooming himself. Mikey smiled knowing what could catch Klunk's attention. He pulled out a small can and his red food dish with little blue fishes on it and set it on the counter.

Klunk stopped grooming himself just as he heard his food dish hit the counter. He quickly walked over to the counter and rubbed himself against it, purring. He then stood up on his hind legs and meowed. Mikey smiled knowing he has got Klunk's attention and started pouring in his favorite food, tuna. Klunk meowed again and jumped up on the table and tried to get the food. Mikey chuckled and nudged him gently off the counter.

But Klunk was now persistent to get the food. He walked around the counter and he jumped on a stool and meowed again, facing Mikey.

"Yeah you are hungry buddy?", Mikey asked

Klunk jumped up on the counter again and tried to eat the tuna but Mikey pushed his face back. "Hold on let me just put it on the floor Klunk", he said

Klunk looked at him annoyed. I giggled while the kids where laughing. Just as Mikey was throwing away the can, Klunk walked over to his dish and tried eating again and Mikey took a hold of him in his hands but Klunk struggled trying to get out and Mikey placed him on the floor.

"Breakfast and a show, how cool is that?", Julie said

"Awww cute", Ellie said

Klunk ran past Mikey nearly making him trip backwards and Klunk came running back and we saw Mikey yelp a little. And then we saw Klunk was climbing on Mikey's shell, meowing. We just started laughing as Klunk tried to climb over Mikey and Mikey moved the dish each time he almost made it over, then Klunk jumped off from Mikey's head. We thought Klunk had given up the fight, but he was still at it. Klunk jumped up on the counter again and pawed at Mikey's arm trying to make him move. "Down", Mikey said

Klunk backed off a little and just looked at him. "Down", he said, again pointing at the ground

"Down", Julie said, softly

"Down", Florrie said, funnily and deeply

"Dude he is not a dog", Ellie said

But surprisingly he did jump down from the counter and sat down. "Oh well that is smart", she said

Just as Mikey took Klunk's dish, Klunk immediately ran over and started rubbing against his legs and caused Mikey to trip and the bowl of tuna went into the air and landed on his head. We started laughing as Klunk walked on top of Mikey and sat down on his neck and nudge the bowl off his head with his forehead and started eating.

"Epic fail!", Florrie said

"Hey Ellie you get this on film?", I asked

"Oh you betcha Mom", she said, recording on her phone

"Way to go Klunkie", I said

Leo came walking in with Splinter and they both struggled not to laugh seeing Mikey on the floor with tuna on his head and Klunk eating off from it. But they couldn't hold in much longer and laughed and Mikey blushed red in his cheeks.

"You gave him tuna again didn't you?", Leo asked

"Yes", Mikey said, embarrassed "But it's his favorite"

"Mikey you know Klunk goes crazy every time you give him tuna", Leo said, smirking

"What? I want the best for my little buddy", he said, scratching Klunk's head

"Even though you just got knocked down and now look like a goof by your own cat", I said

"Even that", he said, smirking

"Well then I should start recording Klunk's feeding times more often now", Ellie said

Raph came in, laughing at Mikey and snapped a photo off from his phone.

"Dude you look ridiculous!", Raph said, laughing

"Not as ridiculous as you do 24/7", Mikey said, smirking

Mikey started laughing. "Alright you are now toast!", Raph said, punching his fist against his palm

Mikey shirked scaring Klunk off from his head, causing him to screech and Mikey quickly got up and Raph started chasing him around the dinning table and the girls and I just laugh seeing the funny scene. "Get him Raphie! Get him!", Julie called out

"I'm so getting this on film!", Ellie said, recording the action

"Mikey run! Run like the wind!", I said, laughing

"I'm outta here!", Mikey said, running out of the dinning hall

"Get back here!", Raph called out

After breakfast was over, Leo and I cleared the dishes from the table. The girls ran off to the flower gardens in the village, Donnie went to the temple's library. Raph finally stopped chasing Mikey around the temple and was off to the dojo. Mikey was going to go exploring in the woods, and Venus and Splinter were going down to the main temple to meditate together.

Leo and I spent a quiet day together reading our novels in the living area. I made lunch for the both of us in the mid afternoon and we meditated into the Realm of Dreams together and we came to the cherry blossom forest that Leo and I always loved and we explored around. A gust of wind made a spiral of blossoms dance together beautifully and it wrapped around the both of us and we shared a passionate kiss as the wind picked up speed.

After meditating for at least a few hours, we came out of our state of peacefulness. "Well that certainly was interesting", I said, getting up

"Yeah that didn't happen last time we were there", Leo said, agreeing "It was calm one moment then crazy the next"

I giggled and smiled. "Well I'm off to the market", I said, grabbing a basket

"What are you going to get?", Leo asked

"Just some fruit I'm going to use for dessert tonight, our family favorite Apple Strawberry Cherry Crisps", I said, smiling

Leo smiled and licked his lips. "Mmmmm you are already making my mouth water", he said

I giggled and smiled. "But you should be careful going down there Calli, you know those figures that we have been told about are still out there and I don't want any of them to snatch you", he said

"Don't worry Leonardo", I said "I will be careful and I will bring my katana with me just in case"

"Good girl", Leo said, kissing my cheek

I blushed and giggled and Leo smiled and I kissed his snout. I went back towards my bedroom and I grabbed my katana off from the rack and I strapped on a holder around my shell and under my left arm and I sheathed my katana in the hold. I grabbed my bag and I slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed the basket off from the bed and I walked out sliding the door closed. "Alright I'm off", I said "I will be back later tonight"

"Bye Calli", Leo said, smiling

"Bye Leo", I said, smiling back

"Please be careful", he said

"Don't worry honey bun I will be okay", I said

I opened the temple doors and I walked out closing it behind me. I walked out of the temple gates and I walked down the stairs towards the village below. I walked through the streets of the village exploring the various food stands for the fruit I needed. I then found the stand I was looking for at the end of the village right along the forest. I bought strawberries, apples, and cherries. I paid for the fruit and I placed them in the basket.

"Arigato", I said

"Anata no kangei", the stand owner said

I smiled but as I was about to walk back to the temple I heard a little yelp. I looked around seeing who made the sound and I heard it again and this time someone grunted. I heard it coming from the edge of the forest. My mind became curious of who could be out there and I decided to investigate. I took the basket of fruit in my arm and I headed towards the forest.

I walked over towards the edge of the forest and I saw someone on the ground against the tree gripping their ankle. I knelt down behind a bush trying to see who it was and I got a good look of them. It looked to be a slender female figure, but I couldn't see her face since it was covered with a golden colored cloak. She had a dark turquoise and gold kimono on with golden colored Japanese sandals. I realized I was facing one of the hooded figures we were told about that were seen along the forests edge.

I looked down why she was gripping her ankle and my eyes went wide and I gasped softly seeing her foot was caught in a hunter's trap and she was trying to pry open the jaws. But I noticed that her skin color was a medium shade of green and I became confused why. I knew something had to be done and I decided to help her. I got up quietly and slowly from my spot and I walked over to her. But I accidentally stepped on a twig and her head immediately shot up to me.

She looked frightened and she tried backing away from me, but the trap only went so far and she yelped a little in pain from the trap gripping her ankle. "Easy now", I said, softly "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you, nothing like that"

She still looked frightened and I knelt down to her eye level and looked at her softly. "I can help you out of this, would you like that?", I asked

She calmed down a little and she looked at the trap around her ankle, then she looked at me. "Yes..please", she said, softly, nodding her head

"Hold on I will get you out of this", I said

I took a hold of the jaws and I started pushing down on them hard, grunting to pry them open. I got enough to where they were not around her ankle and tried to keep them down. "Hurry pull your ankle out", I said

She did it quickly just as the jaws quickly shut again. I saw the chain wrapped around the tree and I took out my katana and cut the chain loose and then I threw the trap away from us. "Are you alright?", I asked, gently

"I think so", she said, shyly

I then looked at the trap she was in with disgrace. "Those damn hunters!", I said, upset "They need to stop doing all this and not let someone get hurt like that"

I looked down at her ankle to see it was bleeding probably from her trying to tug on it and get away. "Oh my that is a bad wound", I said "But I think I can treat it"

I took off my bag around my shoulder and I opened it up to see the medical supplies I have. I took out a single ginko leaf, aloe vera dew and linen bandages. "Just hold still this won't hurt", I said, gently

I cleaned the wound with the aloe vera dew and I placed the ginko leaf on top of the wound and I started wrapping it up with the bandages carefully not to hurt her. It was silent between the two of us, but then she spoke up.

"You are really good at this", she said

"Oh thank you", I said, smiling "I have had many years of practice"

"Are you a nurse of some sort?", she asked

"Well something like that", I said "I was a nurse for a whole year treating the wounded and injured"

"Well you certainly do know what you are doing", she said

I smiled and I finished wrapping the bandages. "There that should do it", I said, rubbing it gently "It should be healed in no time"

"Thank you kind miss", she said, standing up

"Your welcome", I said, smiling

I stood up and faced her. "So who are you exactly?", I asked "I have heard about you through my master's sensei"

"Well...I'm certainly different...different than anyone else", she said, uneasily

"Why do you have the cloak hiding your face?", I asked

"So no one knows who I am", she said "I'm scared if people see me, they might capture me and torture me"

"Well you don't be afraid of me", I said "May you please show me your face?"

"Well...okay then", she said

She raised her hands to the hood of her cloak and pushed back the hood to reveal her identity. I couldn't believe who I was standing in front of. It was true, she was another mutant turtle like me. She had beautiful aqua colored eyes behind a golden colored mask, like my brothers Michelangelo's with the tails of the mask braided. "You...you are like me!", I said, amazed

She looked at me stunned too. "And you are like me too!", she said, shocked

"This is...unimaginable", I said "I thought there wasn't any more like me"

"I didn't either too", she said "But I guess it turns out I'm not"

"I'm just...speechless", I said

"My, this certainly is fascinating and out of the ordinary", she said

"So are you ninja?", I asked, looking at her mask

"Well, yes, I am actually", she said "Are you?"

"Yes I am", I said "I have been a ninja for 33 years now"

"My goodness that is longer than my years of being a kunoichi", she said "I have only been for only 23 years now"

"My gosh this is amazing, I have never met another turtle kunoichi before", I said, amazed

"Do you have a name?", she asked

"Oh forgive me", I said "My name is Callista. Callista Hamato, but everyone calls me Calli"

"I'm Angelina", she said "Angelina Hastashi, but you may call me Angie"

"Do you live around here Angie?", I asked

"Well not really, I live farther out deep in the forest", she said, pointing "But please don't tell anyone where I live, I might get into trouble"

"Don't worry I won't say anything, I promise", I said, honestly

She smiled up to me. "Thank you", she said, bowing respectfully

"So what are you doing around here?", I asked "I heard rumor that you were along the forest grounds"

"I'm foraging", she said "For food"

"Oh, so that's why they have been seeing you around here", I said

"Yes I'm just trying to gather up food, but there is hardly any left in the forest", she said "And I'm trying to find some to feed myself and my family, but so far it has been fruitless"

I heard her stomach growl for attention and she placed her hand over it and I looked at her with concern."Are you hungry?", I asked

She nodded quickly. "I am, I'm famished", she said

"Well here", I said

I picked up the basket of fruit I had bought in the market and I handed her two apples and she looked at me with bright eyes and she took them from me. "Oh thank you", she said, full of thankfulness

She quickly started eating one of the apples and I was surprised on how fast she ate both of them. "My goodness that looked like you haven't eaten in a long time", I said, stunned

"Well, I only eat so little, I haven't really had a full meal in quite some time", she said "Food is very scarce in the forest. May I ask you something?"

"Yes what is it?", I asked

"Do you know where there is a good growing spot of food in the forest?", she asked

I thought about it for a moment then I remembered a place where food does grow."Well actually yes I do one place that grows the best", I said "Follow me"

I lead her through the forest and brought her along side a river that I go to meditate. As I lead her through the trees we made it on a little trail head, we made along side of the river and I saw the huge trees that grew the sweetest of fruit and along the other side of the river was a bridge that lead to patches of fresh vegetables.

Angie came up beside me and looked at the place amazed, seeing all the different kinds of food that was growing there.

"Oh this is perfect!", she said "I never have been to this spot before"

"Yes, this is where the best fruit and vegetables are grown", I said, smiling "A friend of mine, who lives in the village here, grows a forest garden and she showed it to me the last time I came here. She has always loved gardening and the forest was the best spot to grow it."

"Can I take some?", she asked

"Of course", I said, smiling "She won't mind at all. She lets met take as much as I like. Here I'll get some baskets"

I got some baskets from that my friend leaves beside a tree and bush and I gave 3 of them to Angie. We gathered up some of the best fruit and vegetables growing in the garden. We picked apples, oranges, peaches, mangoes, passion fruits, carrots, mushrooms, zucchini, tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce, and potatoes. We got at least 7 baskets worth of food and Angelina looked at me blessed and thankfulness. "I thank you so much for this", I said "This is the best foraging trip I have made in a long time"

"Anything for a friend", I said, smiling

"You are blessed by me and the gods above", she said

"Oh thank you", I said, smiling

She smiled and I handed her the baskets I was carrying in my hands. "So have you always lived here?", I asked

She was about to answer, but she gasped seeing the sun setting far out into the distance.

"Oh dear, I have to go back home", she said "My father will worry about me if I don't get back"

"Oh you do?", I asked, a bit disappointed

"Yes, I won't know my way back home then if it gets too dark out", she said, picking up the baskets on the ground

"Well, will I ever see you again?", I asked

"Yes, I can come tomorrow", she said "Same time and place?"

"Yes that will work for me!", I said, smiling

"Great! I will see you then", she said,

"Well it was certainly nice to meet you, Angelina Hatashi", I said, smiling

"And you, Callista Hamato", she said, smiling back

"Be careful going home!", I called out

"Don't worry I will be, thank you!", she called back

She ran off into the woods carrying the loaded baskets in her hands. I smiled at her disappearing from my sight and I thought that the hooded figures we thought was an enemy trying to spy and take over, just turned out to be a young girl who was trying to help her family. I thought about how now that myself and my family were not the only mutants out there in the world. There are others that are misjudged just like us. Ones who are just trying to do good for others and make a difference, like Angelina. I thought about how tomorrow would be when I see her and maybe I could get some more about her, her family and maybe just maybe, if there is more of our kind out there.


	6. Chapter 6

Calli's Pov...  
>I thought about Angelina all day yesterday and today. I was just amazed that there was another mutant turtle like me and my family. I thought that I would never meet another turtle who was exactly like me, I guess somethings just happen that are unlikely possible. I was excited to see her again today this afternoon and I wanted to get to know more about her life.<p>

I had to wait for Leo and my siblings to leave the temple for the good opportunity to leave. Luckily they were leaving today to go to lunch down at a little restaurant in the village that Mikey wanted to try out. I sat in the living area reading my Italian novel. Just then Leo, the boys and Venus came walking in ready to go. I looked up from my book and I set it beside me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Calli?", Leo asked

"I'm sure of it Leo, you have a nice time with your siblings", I said, smiling "A little bonding time between the five of you won't be so bad"

"Do you want me to bring you back anything?", he asked

"No thank you I'm good", I said "But thanks for considering me"

Leo smiled and kissed my cheek. "Enjoy your afternoon", he said, smiling

"Okay honey", I said, smiling

"We will see you later today", Leo said

"Bye have a good time", I said

"We will", Leo said "Love you"

"Love you too, bye", I said, smiling

The boys left outside and I looked out the window and spotted walking towards the temple gates. I waited for the others to leave the temple and I got up from my chair and I looked in the dinning hall and I saw the girls doing arts and crafts together. "Kids I'm going down to the market, will you be alright by yourselves?", I asked

"We will be okay Mom", Ellie said, smiling

"Yeah we will be alright", Julie said

"Okay I'll be back later on", I said, smiling

"Bye Mama", Florrie said

"Bye sweethearts", I said, smiling

I closed the doors to the dinning hall and I grabbed my katana in its holder and I strapped it around my shell. I grabbed the basket full of raspberry bread and I headed out the doors. I closed them behind me and I went out the temple gates. I ran down the stairs and made it towards the village. I quickly ran across the village streets and I ran towards the forest grounds. I stopped along the forest edge and I looked around for Angie. I then heard rustling in the trees and I saw Angie was up a tree and she walked across a branch and flipped down and landed on the ground.

"Angie!", I called out, quietly

She turned and gasped softly and smiled seeing me. "Calli! You are here!", she said, coming over

I ran up to her and we hugged each other. "I thought you weren't coming", she said

"Told you I would", I said "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh I foraged all morning like always and helped gathered some crops and tended to my daily chores around the house", she said

"So how did your family react seeing all the food we got together?"

"They were ecstatic!", Angie said, happily "They thought it was a miracle that I found that much food in one day"

"Do you think you might need more?", I asked

"I think we might need just a little more", she said "With the food we got along what my sisters found I think we can make a successful harvest this year"

"Wait, wait sisters?", I asked "You have sisters?"

"Yes I do, I am the youngest sister, I have two older sisters", she said

"Are they ninjas too?", I asked

"Yes, they are", she said "Like you and me"

"Are they around?", I asked

"They might be or might be not", she said "They might be still foraging in different parts on the south side, but they don't know about you yet"

"Do you think you might get into trouble if you and I are seen together?", I asked "Cause I don't want to get you into trouble"

"I think we are okay", she said "As long as they don't unexpectedly show up"

"Angie?!", someone said

We turned and we saw two more figures. One with a purple cloak and one with a dark black one covering their faces.

"Oh great, not good", Angie said, backing up a bit

"Angelina what are you doing?!", the black one asked

"It's not what you think it is guys", Angie said

"You know you are not suppose to talk to outsiders!", the black one said

"Please don't be angry with her", I said, gently "I mean no harm to her what so ever. Please don't be scared. I found Angelina on the forests edge and she got hurt by a trap and I helped her"

"You helped her?", the purple one asked

"Yes she was in great pain and I couldn't leave her there alone", I said "That would be dishonorable of me"

"Oh I'm so sorry", the black one said "I didn't know. We thought you were an enemy."

"It's okay, apology accepted", I said, smiling

The purple one moved her cloak from her head and I was shocked to see it was another mutant turtle like Angelina. She had unique violet eyes wearing a purple kimono with silver butterflies and on her head was a silver mask, similar like Donatello's mask with the tails of her mask braided. "I'm Gianna", she said, bowing respectfully

The black one removed her cloak and it was another mutant turtle too. She had piercing dark green eyes behind her black eye mask, like Venus's mask with her tails braided, wearing a black kimono with red trim with an interesting pattern on the sleeves and bottom of the kimono. "And I'm Serafina", she said

"Angelina do you know these girls?", I asked

"Yes I do", she said "They are my sisters"

"Oh well it's an honor to meet you both", I said, bowing respectfully

"You are a fine young lady", Gianna said "What is your name?"

"I'm Callista. Callista Hamato", I said

"Callista is the one who gave me all the food I came back with yesterday", Angie said

Gianna and Serafina looked at me with awe. "You did?", Gianna asked

"I did, your sister seemed desperate", I said "I brought some more food with me thinking that Angelina might be hungry and I think I have enough for the both of you if you want some"

"You are kind, but you don't have to do that", Serafina said

"It's no trouble at all", I said, smiling "Here"

I took some raspberry bread that I made this morning out of a basket and unwrapped it from the towel.

"Mmmm that smells really good", Angie said

"Want some?", I asked

"Are you sure?", Gianna asked

"Of course", I said "Here take some"

I handed her a piece and she took a bite and smiled chewing it. I handed some to Sera and Angie and they each took a bite from it and looked at me with surprise, while eating.

"Mmmm this is really good", Gianna said

"Hungry aren't you girls?", I said, smiling

They kept eating the bread enjoying each bite and they smiled. "This is amazing", Gianna said

"Mmmmm hmmm", Angie said, with a mouth full

"I feel like I'm heaven", Serafina said, smiling

I giggled and I handed them a few more pieces. After they finished all of the raspberry bread they smiled at me with thankfulness. "Thank you so much Calli, that was really good", Angie said

"Your welcome", I said, smiling

"So Callista", Serafina said

"Oh you can just call me Calli", I said, smiling

"Oh well okay then", Sera said, smiling "You can just me call me Sera"

"And you can call me Gia", Gianna said

I smiled. "So Calli, do you live anywhere around here?", Sera asked

"Well I don't exactly live here in Japan, I'm here on a vacation with my family", I said

"You have a family?", Gia asked

"I do", I said, smiling "A quite big one actually"

"Who is in it?", she asked, curiously

"Well I have my three brothers, one older Raphael, who is the muscle of the team but has a good personality, and two younger Donatello, who is the scientist and the brains of the family and Michelangelo, who has a good sense of humor and a charmer. I have a little sister named Venus, who is a shinobi that is very wise and caring. And I'm married to my husband Leonardo, who is the greatest person I have ever met in my life ", I said

"You are married?!", Angie asked, surprised

"I am", I said, showing them my ring "For 18 years now"

"Oh that is beautiful", Gia said, taking a close look of my ring

I smiled and giggled and looked at my ring on my left hand. "And I am proud mother of three daughters", I said, smiling

"Oh my gosh! You are a mom too?", Sera asked

"I am, I'm very proud to be one", I said "My eldest is Eleanora who is 18, my middle daughter Julietta who just turned 14, and my youngest daughter Florence is 10"

"So are all your family members turtles?", Angie asked

"Yes they are, but besides my sensei", I said "He is a rat"

"A rat? But how is that even possible?", Gia asked, confused

I smiled and chuckled. "It is quite a long story", I said

"So Calli", Sera said "Where exactly are you and your family having your vacation?"

I turned around and I pointed up to the small mountain. "Up on top of there, in that temple", I said

"I have always been fascinated to know what is really up there", she said "I come here everyday while on patrol just look at it"

As I looked at the girls looking at the temple, an idea came to my head and probably a great opportunity for the girls and maybe from them to meet more of our kind.

"How about you finally get to see it?", I said

"What do you mean?", Angie asked

"Why not come up with me?", I asked "So you all can see it for yourselves"

"It would be an honor", Sera said "But we can't"

"What do you mean? Why not?", I asked

"It's father's orders, we are not allowed to leave the forest grounds", she said "He says its too dangerous for us to be seen out in the open"

"Come on Sera, we are not little kids anymore, we are full grown adults!", Angie said "We can make our own decisions"

"Unless you want to disobey father's wishes Angelina, then we don't!", Sera said, arguing back

"Alright you two that's enough!", Gia said, stepping in "There is got to be some way we can do this without disobeying"

"May I offer a suggestion?", I asked

They turned towards me. "You may follow me to my temple and you can use the cover of the forest around the village to blend in and so no one will ever have to see you", I said

Gia and Angie looked at me convinced. "You know that does sound like a well proof plan", Gia said "I'm up for it"

"Count me in as well", Angie said

We turned towards Sera. "I don't know you guys", she said, unsure

"Come on Sera let's try something different for once in our lives and not do the same thing everyday we have been doing", Angie said "And besides we will meet more ninjas like us"

"Well...alright then", Sera said, smiling "What harm could it do to try something different?"

"Alright ada sissy!", Angie said, giving her a playful hit to her shoulder

Sera smirked and shook her head and gave her one back. "Alright you guys go around the north side of the forest and I will meet you guys at the steps of the temple, sound like a plan?", I said

"Perfect, let's do it!", Gia said

"Let's go!", I said

I ran off from the forest edge while the girls went running together along the left side of me. I ran through the village streets and I spotted them running through the trees. I looked to the side and Angie looked back at me and I pointed straight ahead. She nodded and smiled and I gave her a wink and we continue running towards the temple. I made it towards the steps and I saw rustles in the bushes and the girls came climbing out and they ran towards me.

"Hey we made it without getting spotted", Sera said

"That's how I planned it", I said, smiling

"Wow we have never done this before", Angie said "Out here is amazing"

I smiled. "Come on lets head on up!", I said

"Last one to the top is turtle meat!", Angie said, running off

"Hey wait for us!", I called out

We laughed running up the stairs trying to make it to the top. I ran past Sera and Gia and I was neck and neck with Angie. We both laughed as we tried to get past each other and I was able to pick up speed and ran ahead of the others.

"Slow down Calli you will get too tired!", Gia called out

"Not me! I'm unstoppable!", I called out "Wahoo!"

We finally made it towards the top all out of breath. "Well looks like you are turtle meat this time Angie", Sera said, all out of breath

"You just wait, you will be the hatchling who hatched from a rotten egg", she said, catching her breath

"Whatever", she said, smirking

Gia and I giggled. "Come on", I said

We walked up towards the temple gates and I pushed them inside. We walked in slowly and I closed the gate behind me closed. The girls looked at the surroundings with awe and wonder. "Oh it's so magnificent", Gia said

"It's even better in person", Angie said "I have seen only artwork of it"

Sera looked the most amazed. "It's...amazing", she said, quietly "I have never seen anything so beautiful"

I smiled at the three of them. "Come let me show you around inside", I said

I lead them up the stairs into the main temple and I showed them around of all the history of the temple and all the artifacts and tapestries. I then lead them out the back and I showed them the little meditation garden with a small pond, where the Ancient One meditates. I told them stories of how my family and I came here before and I told of how Leonardo once trained here and hiked up Mount Kasagata. "Wow you all certainly did have some great adventures here", Angie said

"We sure did", I said, smiling "Japan is our home away from home"

We laughed but then we heard the temple gates open and our laughter went silent.

"What was that?", Angie asked, a little frightened

I ran over towards the corner and saw Leo home with the boys and Venus. "It's my family", I said, looking back at them

They ran over towards me and they looked around and they looked at them amazed. "Woah Calli, by brothers, you didn't say attractive brothers", Angie said, looking at Mikey

"Angie you always say that about guys", Sera said, annoyed

"Well look at them and tell me they are not attractive!", Angie said

Sera then looked at Raphael and looked surprised. "Oh my, the one in red really is strong", she said

"Oh yes Raphael does like to workout a lot", I said

"Who is the in purple? He looks really cute", Gia said, blushing

I giggled and smiled. "That's Donatello", I said

"And what about the adorable one in orange?", Angie said

"And that is Michelangelo", I said, smiling

"But wait who is the one in blue?", Gia asked

"That is my husband, Leonardo", I said, smiling

"Wow he is quite handsome", she said "You did pick well my friend"

I giggled and blushed red. "Stop it you are making me blush", I said

"Is that your sister?", Angie asked, pointing at Venus

"Yes that is", I said, smiling "You girls want to meet them?"

They looked at me a little unsure. "I'm not sure Calli", Sera said

"It's okay you guys, you are going to love them", I said, reassuringly

"Well okay then, let's do it", Gia said, smiling

"Great just wait", I said

I walked out from the corner and I walked up towards my family. "Hey guys", I said, happily

"Hey sweetie", Leo said, smiling

"Hey Calls", Mikey said

"Hi", I said, smiling

Leo and I pecked each others lips. "How was the lunch?", I asked

"Very good", he said "And Mikey was the on

"Not something I have heard about before", I said, giggling

"Haha very funny Calli", Mikey said, playfully

I giggled and smiled. "But you guys won't believe who I met today", I said

"Who did you meet?", Leo asked

"I...I met the hooded figures", I said

"You did?", Leo asked, surprised "Did you see who they are?"

"Yes I did, and they are not what we think they are", I said "They are actually quite different, but they are similar like us"

"What do you mean similar?", Donnie asked, confused

"I think it might be easier for me to show you, then to tell you", I said

"Are they here right now? With us in the temple?", Leo asked

"They are here", I said "I wanted you all to meet them, but they are quite shy to let you know"

I looked around the corner to see where the girls were hiding. "Girls, it's okay you can come out", I said, gently

They slowly made their way out with their cloaks covering the faces. They looked a little afraid like they did when they first met me and the boys looked at them curiously. They stopped when all three of them came out, but then I looked to see they looked back curiously too. "It's okay, they won't hurt you", I said

Sera came closer towards me and Gia and Angie followed closely behind her, then they stopped just in front of us. "Who are you?", Leo asked

"Not who you think we are of what you have been told", Sera said

She looked back at Gia and Angie. They nodded slowly and then she faced back towards the others. They removed their cloaks from their heads and the boys gasped softly and just looked stunned seeing three more of our kind in front of them. "I'm Serafina", Sera said

"I'm Gianna", Gia said

"And I'm Angelina", Angie said "We are ninja"

The boys and Venus just stood there in awe seeing the girls and the girls looked back with fascination.

"Females turtles?", Donnie asked, bewildered

The boys then started laughing happily. "Female turtles thank you!", Mikey said, dreamily "Dreams do come true"

Angie giggled and blushed at Mikey. "Oh my", she said, giggling

"How is this even possible?", Donnie asked, amazed

"It is a long and strange tale Donatello", Gia said

"Wait how do you know who we are?", he asked, confused

"Callista told us. She talked to us about you all", she said "She said you were quite the scientist, is that true?"

"Well yeah it is", Donnie said, shyly stuttering a bit

She smiled and giggled. "Well that is fascinating to know I'm quite one myself"

"Yes, we found you all quite fascinating to hear about", Angie said

She then looked at Mikey. "And you must be Michelangelo", she said

"Well hello to you madame", Mikey said, in a funny French accent while kissing her hand

"My Calli, you were right, he is quite a charmer", she said, giggling and blushing

I smiled. "And you must be Raphael, Callista told me you were quite the muscle", Sera said

"Yeah I try", Raph said, flexing to show of to her

Sera blushed a little in her cheeks and smiled. "And you must be Venus", Gia said "You are a shinobi?"

"Yes I am", Venus said, smiling "Been taught since I was a little girl"

"I have never met a shinobi before and it is amazing to finally meet one", she said

"And you must be Leonardo", Angie said "You really do have a caring and beautiful wife"

"Thank you", he said, respectfully "She is everything that I wanted in my life"

"Mom? Dad?", someone said

We turned and we saw my daughters from the temple doors, looking frightened seeing the girls, Florrie hid behind Ellie and Julie gripped Ellie's arm hiding her face a little. "What is going on?", Ellie asked "Who are they?"

I walked over towards her. "It's okay honey they are friends", I said "They are the hooded figures we were told about"

Julie and Florrie came out from behind Ellie and looked at them."Woah this is really them?", Julie asked

"Yes, it is", I said, smiling

"Wow this is...amazing!", she said, surprised

"Oh my goodness", Gia said, walking over "Are these your daughters?"

"Yes they are", I said, smiling

"You must be Eleanora", she said

"Yes I am", Ellie said, bowing respectfully

She looked at Ellie closely. "You look so much like your dear mother", she said

Ellie smiled and she looked at Julie. "And you must Julietta", she said

"I am and what is your name?", she asked

"Well I'm Gianna", she said, holding her hand out "And those are my sisters Angelina and Serafina"

"It is nice to meet you all", she said, shaking her hand back

"And is this Florence?", she asked

"Yes she is", Julie said "She can be a little shy meeting new people"

"Oh it's okay", Gia said, smiling "I was shy too when I was her age. Hi Florence"

Florrie peeked out from behind Ellie. "Hi there", she said, shyly

Gia smiled down at her and giggled."So um how are you girls doing?", Ellie asked "I just finished making some honey jasmine tea, I can easily make enough for three more"

"Sounds great", Gia said, smiling

"Great! I'll get some prepared!", Ellie said, running back inside

Julie and Florrie followed her back inside. "Your daughters are really nice Calli", Gia said

I smiled. "Thank you, they have been taught well", I said

She smiled. "Why don't we all head in and we can find out more about each other?"

"Sounds like a plan to me", Gia said

I smiled and we started heading inside. Ellie came out with the tray of tea in little cups on top and she set it down on the little table as the girls sat down on the floor and we sat around them on the couch and chairs. "Here you are girls, nice and hot", Ellie said

"Thank you Eleanora", Sera said, smiling

"No worries", she said, smiling back

"So how are you all like this?", Angie asked, taking her cup "We have never seen other ninjas like us before in Japan"

"Maybe I can explain", someone said

We turned and we saw Splinter had walked in with his walking stick in his right paw.

"Who is that?", Angie asked

"Oh this is our sensei, Splinter", I said

"Oh it's an honor of a thousand life times to be in your presence, Master Splinter", Sera said, standing up

Gia and Angie stood up behind her and bowed respectfully towards Splinter and Splinter smiled and bowed respectfully in return.

"And who are these fine young ladies?", Splinter asked

"Splinter, you know those hooded figures Ancient One told us about that we thought were an enemy", I said "This is them"

He looked at them with surprise. "Is it you that my master has being seeing?", he asked

"Yes sir it is", Angie said

"We are sorry sir, we didn't mean to cause a panic or any trouble of any kind", Sera said "We were only foraging for food on the outskirts of the forest"

"I see, but why did you girls run away when someone approached?", he asked

"We only did, it's because we were afraid", she said "We thought that someone would captured, torture, or kill us or follow us and destroy our home"

Splinter's looked softened. "Oh I see, well you girls don't have to be afraid of us or anyone in the village", he said "Turtles here are honored, not criticized and hated"

The girls just looked shocked at what was heard. "And to think all this time, we thought we were living in fear, we were honored", Gia said

"I never heard such a tale", Sera said

"Well this certainly is quite a relief for all of us", Angie said

Splinter chuckled and smiled. "But tell us Master Splinter, how did you and your family come to be?", Gia asked

"Perhaps I can best explain", he said "The story of my family and I begins here in Japan. I was originally a human named Hamato Yoshi and I resided in Japan where I became an expert of Ninjutsu. When my friend Oroku Saki sought the affections of my wife Tang Shen, Saki wished to discredit me in front of her. I had lost my temper and the altercation ended our friendship culminating in a battle that burned down my home and killing Shen and seemingly our daughter Miwa. After moving to New York City, I had just purchased four pet turtles when I stumbled upon an exchange in an alley between two people. Seeking to silence, before I could share what I had been seen, a fight ensued and the canister the men had been carrying smashed open splashing both on me and my turtles with an mutagen called TCRI. As a result, I changed into a humanoid rat after having had contact with a rat upon entering the alley, while the Turtles took on my human characteristics. Realizing I could no longer live a normal life topside, I retreated to the New York sewers where I raised them as my sons and I taught them the ancient Japanese fighting art of Ninjutsu. Many years later my adoptive daughter Callista had joined my family after her loss of her home and sensei. Her's and Leonardo's love was strong and soon they had my granddaughters years later. When we came here to Japan a few years ago, I had met my long lost daughter Venus de Milo, that was with my sons, that was washed away into Chinatown where she was found by a shinobi shaman and was taught the shinobi arts. My children and grandchildren protect our home, the city of New York in America, with Leonardo and Callista leading them and with my granddaughter Eleanora, who is destined to be the next leader of the next generation of the Hamato Clan."

"My what a story", Sera said, amazed

"Very fascinating", Gia said, fascinated

"Indeed", Angie said, agreeing

"So my dears what can you tell us about your story?", Splinter asked

"Well shockingly, Master Splinter your story is kind of similar to ours", Gia said

"But there is something quite shocking that even you would think is crazy and hard to believe", Sera said

"What is it?", Raph asked

She sighed. "We are from America", she said

We looked at her dumbfounded. "You are what?", I asked

"We are American", Angie said "American just like all of you. Apparently you don't believe us do you? Well let us tell you how this all happened. We were not always this way."

"Our story begins a long time ago in New York City", Gia said "We were once five infant turtle siblings, living together in an animal sanctuary for abandoned and abused animals. We came there when we were found abandoned in a tank in a vacant home. We lived there happily for a little while, then a Japanese man came in the sanctuary. He became very interested in all of us and purchased us. But what seemed like a happy day for all of us, then turned chaotic. A car swerved out of control causing a huge truck to go off the road towards all of us and a canister fell out from the back. Our father, the man who purchased us, tried to get out of the way, but he tripped causing our glass bowl to shatter and we got caught in a drift towards the storm drain. We fell inside along with the canister and it smashed open when it cracked on a concrete barrier. Our father came in through a manhole and saw us covered in a dark green glowing substance. He tried to clean it off from us, but then something started to happen. We saw each other growing rapidly. It seems the substance that was on us affected our growth and development. We saw our father changing too and he was turning into one of us. But then we realized that the substance didn't only change our growth. One of us spoke words and then we started being able to walk on two feet. Father thought that what happened to all of us was a gift. We wondered the sewers till he found our home in abandoned tunnel and that was when our lives were just beginning. He gave us Italian names for he was fascinated by the country. We lived in the sewers for many years. Life was good and happy for everyone. But that all changed for us when we were 10. We were exploring the tunnels that we have never been around before. But then we heard this loud roar. We became curious and decided to find out what it was. But we were ambushed. We couldn't see there faces so well and they chased after us. We quickly made it home and our father tried to defend them off, but they destroyed everything in sight. Our home and life were now gone forever. Father told us that it wasn't safe anymore to live there and he took us all out of the sewers and he lead us to a boat on a dock. We didn't know where we were going till we arrived here, in Japan. And that was the last time we ever lived in America again. We then found our new home in the forests of Japan and we lived there peacefully. But we were told to never leave for it would be dangerous if anyone saw us and come and destroy our home again. Since that attack, our father decided to train us so we could protect ourselves when we did go exploring in the forest. He taught us the art of Ninjistu for he was a ninja master. When we turned 18, it was the right time, he told us we were now honorable and true ninjas and we would be able to be guardians of our home and we have been guarding since then"

We just looked at each other amazed how on their story was similar to our own. "Woah", I said, shocked "This is unbelievable"

"And to think we could of meet you guys back then", Mikey said "We have been living in the same place all this time"

"We could of", Angie said, agreeing

"But one thing confuses me, so why are there only three of you, if you have two more siblings?", Ellie asked

Gia sighed. "Well, we lost our older sister a few years ago", she said, quietly "She was our leader, kind of like how Leonardo is yours"

"What happened to her?", Donnie asked

"Well we were trying to get home", Sera said "But then we got caught up in a big storm. It was raining hard and the wind was blowing so fast. Our sister Nicola was trying to lead us back home, but then things just took a downhill for the worse. A lighting bolt struck a tree we were under for shelter and it caught on fire. The strong wind blew it over causing us to separate. We tried desperately to find each other, but we only managed to find each other and our little brother. We waited for the storm to die down when we finally made it home. We searched everywhere of where Nicola could of been, but there was no sign of her. We found her bandanna entangled and torn in a tree branch and we assumed the worst that something terrible happened to her. We think she was captured and killed by the enemy"

"Who is this enemy?", Leo asked

"The thing is though we don't know", she said "We faced them many times before but we don't know why they want to fight with us"

"So what happened after you lost your sister?", Donnie asked

"Things got worse", Angie said, sadly "Our father went into a deep depression and hardly ever talked to us. Since Nicola's disappearance and presumed death, Sera has been taking her place as leader. We tried to continue on with our lives, but it just was never the same. It took the greatest amount of toll on our brother, Bruno. He left Japan for China. He told us he wanted to get away from all the pain and sadness. We understood his wishes and he wrote to us every month still keeping contact with the three of us. He has been away for a few years now and he said he would be coming home soon"

"It seems you girls have been through quite a lot", Splinter said

"Indeed Master Splinter indeed", Gia said

"I'm sorry for the loss of your sister and leader", he said

"It's okay, it's not your fault", she said "Maybe she is still out there, you never know"

"How did you girls meet Calli?", Raph asked

"Well I was the first one to meet your sister", Angie said "I was foraging for food along the edge of the forest. I didn't notice this but I stepped into a hunter's trap. I tried desperately to get away fearing that someone wanted to capture and kill me. But instead Callista showed up. She helped me free myself from the trap and she healed the wound"

She lifted up her kimono a little to see the patched wound I did and she released it back down. "We talked for a little while and we were both quite shocked that they were other ninjas like us out there. We were even more shocked when we saw all of you. Callista also helped me find the best foraging spot for food in the forest and it helped us greatly"

"We noticed Angie was along the edge of the forest, but not foraging. We heard her talking to someone and we saw Calli", Sera said "We got to know more about her and she told us of all of you, her big and caring family. She thought of us meeting you all and she brought us here and then that's pretty much when you all showed up"

"So you all are full ninja?", Julie asked

"Yes we are, but we only have been for only 15 years now", Angie said

"Well why don't we see how good you are girls are at your 15 years of experience?", Raph said, with a smirk "Unless you are scared"

"Is that challenge?", Sera asked, with a smirk

"I don't know", he said, sarcastically "Is it?"

"Well then we will take that as a challenge", Sera said, smirking

"You are on!", Raph said, smirking back

"Good then lets get started then", she said, walking towards the door

"Oooo this is gonna be good", Leo whispered

"I can tell just from the sound of it", I whispered back

We walked out of the temple and we walked towards the temple arena. Sera was facing Raph, Donnie with Gia, and Mikey against Angie. The boys whipped out their weapons showing off their moves to the girls. The girls looked at them quite impressed. But I was wondering why the girls didn't have weapons, but things then started to get interesting.

Raph's Pov...  
>I twirled my sai's in my hands as I showed off my fastest moves to Sera. She looked at me with impression. She slowly reached beside her and she pulled out two sharp daggers. She looked at me with seriousness and courage as if she was facing an enemy and nothing was going to stop her. She spun her daggers in her hands and stood in a firm fighting stance. I looked at her surprised. She waved one of her daggers towards her to come at her. I accepted her challenge and I came running at her yelling. She came running at me yelling at me and we clashed sai's against dagger's. I tried to jab her with my sai's, but she jumped backwards each time I tried to attack. She flipped backwards and both of my sai's slipped out of my grasp and stuck into a tree branch above her and she jumped and kicked me in the chest causing me to fall. She then came out and attacked me quickly with her daggers and I barely had time to move out of each attack since she was so quick. I decided to try and sneak in an attack before she would defeat me. I tried to sneak in a punch to her face, but that was a bad move on me.<p>

She grabbed a hold of my arm and wrist and she flipped me over and twisted my arm behind my shell and she kicked me in the shell and I landed sliding forward. I flipped over on my shell and she pressed her foot on top of me and had one of her daggers in her hand, pointing it at me. I just looked at her. Her dark jade eyes behind her black mask were so beautiful and attracting. Her braveness, strength, and courage made herself even stand out more. She was...amazing.

Donnie's Pov...  
>Gia whipped a staff with two hooked blades along the edge and spun in it with one hand in front of her. She jumped and spun her staff under her and it flew up to where she caught it in her left hand and spun it again, then gripped it in both of her hands and got into a bent fighting stance with a glare. I looked at her stunned seeing her movements how they fascinated me. But what really made me fascinated by her was her violet eyes and how they met mine. They were so mesmerizing I was lost just looking at them.<p>

But I didn't notice that Gia attacked and side swiped me with her doing a spinning roundhouse kick and I barely dodge the attack. She kept attacking me with her bladed staff. I blocked each move she made and I flipped backwards and I threw some sharp ninja stars at her but she was well ready for the attack. She spun her staff and blocked each ninja star that came at her with the blades at the end of her staff. I grunted and I ran at her and spun my staff and jammed one of the ends at her, but she leaned back to where the staff barely missed her face. She grabbed a hold of the staff and she knelt down and swept kick me off my feet.

I flipped backwards in a fighting stance and she twirled her staff and threw it at me. It came flying low and it hooked around my ankles and caused me to fall backwards on top of Raph.

Mikey's Pov...  
>I watched as Angelina stood in front of me, but she didn't have any weapons of any kind. But then she suddenly whipped out some kind of whips with spear points at the end. She whipped them out at me challenging me and back flipped and whipped them again, landing in a fighting stance. I just looked at her stunned seeing her in the sunlight. How the wind blew against her mask tails. She looked like an beautiful angel and warrior.<p>

But then she came running out at me, yelling and I had to snap out of my trance of looking at her and I flipped out of her way as she whipped her whip out at me. I landed and I started to attack her with my tonfa, as she flipped out of the way each time. She whipped out her whip at me and I grabbed a hold of it and I pulled against it hard and she came flying but then she kicked me in the chest, flipping backwards as my grip on her whip released. She whipped her whips out again and this time it caught around my tonfas in my hands and whipped them back towards her.

She smirked and whipped them once more and I tried to move out of the way but they wrapped around my wrists and she used her strength and was able to pull me back towards her and she flipped back and pressed her foot against my plastron and flipped me over her and kicked me down on top of Raph and Donnie then landed a few feet away with a smile.

"Woah ow!", I said

The three of them walked back over to us and they offered their hands to help us up out of the pile. We took them and they helped us up. "Woah you..that was awesome!", I said, shocked

Angie giggled. "We did have a pretty good teacher", she said

Calli's Pov...  
>We stood amazed on how well the girls were trained and how well they fought with their weapons and their skills were unbelievable. "Girls that was an excellent demonstration, what is this style that you girls do?", Splinter asked<p>

"Well our style is just keeping attacking quickly so that the opponent won't have time to think or do his next move", Sera said "But we do show mercy when someone has had enough"

"You were taught well by your sensei", he said "For my style of Ninjistu is the same as yours"

"Well I guess that is another thing we have in common", Sera said

"Well we shouldn't keep you any longer", I said "After all you do need to get back before dark"

They looked to see the sun was setting far out in the west. "Oh right we do", Angie said "Time flies when you are having a good time"

"Mom can they come to the seaside with us this weekend?", Julie asked "I'm sure they will love it"

"Yeah can they?", Florrie asked

"Mmmmm I don't see why not", I said, smiling "What do you think girls?"

They smiled. "That does sound like fun", Gia said "Why not?"

"I'm in!", Angie said

"Me too!", Sera said

"Oh wait before I do forget", I said

I ran back towards inside the temple and ran towards the dinning hall. I carried out 3 big crates full of fruits and vegetables of all kinds. The girls looked at me with shock seeing how much was in each of the crates.

"Calli you are life saver!", Angie said

I smiled. "Did some early morning gardening", I said, handing them the crates

"We really owe you one", Gia said

"You don't owe a me thing", I said, smiling "It's my gift to you all"

"You are a good soul Callista", Sera said "You all are"

We smiled at them softly. "Thank you and you all are too", I said

They smiled. "It was nice to meet you all", Mikey said, smiling

"And it was an honor to met you too", Angie said, bowing respectfully

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Maybe you can show me more of those moves with your staff Gia", Donnie said "You certainly did surprise me with them"

She smiled and giggled. "Many years of practice and I would be willingly to teach you them", she said

"Great!", Donnie said

"I got to admit Sera you were quite a challenge for me", Raph said "You fought like a champ"

"You were not so bad yourself, certainly one of the toughest I have faced", she said

"Well we will see you all around", Gia said

"You all take care", Angie said

"Later", Sera said, smiling softly

They walked down the stairs and started getting farther away from our views.

"Be careful heading home!", I called out

"Will do! Bye!", Angie called out

We watched them run farther down the stairs, then across the streets of the village and ran towards the forest, then they disappeared into the trees.

Ellie's Pov...  
>My uncles, aunt, and my sisters and I were in the living area doing our own things while our Dad was off somewhere and our Mom was on the rooftop of the temple to get some fresh air.<p>

"Female turtles who are actually ninjas in Japan", Donnie said, amazed "I for one think they are fascinating"

"Fascinating no, bizarro definitely", Raph said, lifting a dumbbell

"Raph they kicked all our shells and made us all fall in a pile", Donnie said

"Eh lucky punch", Raph said

"I counted about 30 lucky punches and 30 lucky kicks", Mikey said

"Well I wasn't counting", Raph said

"Yeah its kind of hard to count when you are getting beaten up by a girl", Mikey said

Mikey started laughing but Raph just smacked him in the head. "Owww!", Mikey said, rubbing behind his head

"Well I for one think it's amazing though, there are other mutants out there besides our own family", I said, sharpening my tessens

"Indeed, and they are ninjas no less", Julie said "Now that is something you don't see everyday"

"They seem to be good hearted people", Venus said "And very wise as well"

"This vacation right now has gone from crazy to absolutely insane", Florrie said

"You got to admit though those girls were pretty cute", Mikey said "Especially the one in gold"

"Oooo sounds like someone has got a crush on Angelina", Julie said, giggling

Mikey blushed embarrassed. "Come on it's cute", she said, smiling "You finally found that one person who completes you"

"Mikey is in love hahaha", Raph said, teasing

"I'm not!", Mikey said, embarrassed

"Back off Raphael I saw you staring at Sera the whole time", I said "So don't just tease Mikey"

"Yeah and you Donnie I did see you were quite fascinated with Gianna", Julie said

They both blushed red in the cheeks and looked away.

"Busted!", I said

Julie and I started laughing. "Haha you two are such cards", Donnie said

"Naturally", I said, in a girly voice

Calli's Pov...  
>I sat up on the rooftop of the temple watching the stars dancing in the dark black sky. The full glowing yellow moon made the night look even more beautiful. A soft breeze hit my face and cape making it fly slowly. "Mind if I join you?", someone asked<p>

I turned and I saw Leo climbing up on the roof and he walked over towards me. "You may", I said, smiling

He sat down next to me and I leaned against him. It was quiet for a little while between the both of us before awhile but then Leo broke the silence. "I think what you did for those girls, by giving them all that food and having them not be afraid anymore of the outside world. You made a good decision of bringing them here", he said

"So you agree about what I did?", I asked

"Yes I do", Leo said, smiling "I think you did something amazing, helping them out"

"Couldn't just left them there like that", I said "It would be dishonorable"

Leo smiled and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he kissed my forehead and pressed his head against mine.

"I know that", Leo said, nuzzling my head "I have seen it, you are that kind of person"

I giggled and smiled and I nuzzled his cheek with my head. "Between you and me, the girls thought our brothers looked attractive", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled. "Yeah I saw that too and I knew that they thought the same way about them", he said "Looks like they caught a case of the love bug"

I just started laughing. "Love bug that is a good one", I said, laughing

Leo smirked and chuckled. "Well we both got it too you know", he said

I smiled up to him. "That is true and I still am with you, my hubby", I said, kissing his cheek

Leo smiled lovingly at me. "Come here you", he said, pulling me into his lap

I giggled and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I kissed back deeply and I curved my head to get a better angle at kissing him and Leo stroked my shoulder and I felt his fingers playing with my mask tails. I squeezed his shoulder and I wrapped my hand around his head to pull him closer to me. After a few moments of our passionate and loving kiss, we slowly pulled away and we stared at each other softly in the eyes.

"And I am still with you my little Precious Gem", he said

I giggled and I nuzzled his snout lovingly and Leo rested my head against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I just can't believe that there are really others out there like us", Leo said

"Neither can I", I said "I guess that means we are not alone out there"

"Hey Leo?", I said

"Yeah?", he asked, looking at me

"Do you think maybe, just maybe there are more than just the girls out there in that forest?", I asked

He looked out towards the darkened forest with the tops of the trees barely seen by the dimmed glow of the moon. "I don't know Callista, but maybe you could be right", he said "What if there is more? What if?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie's Pov...  
>I was sitting in the bedroom I'm sharing with my sisters. I was listening to my iPod while I was playing Fruit Ninja on my Shell Cell. I kept making silent battle cries each time I sliced a fruit across the screen. I giggled at myself being funny like a little kid. As I continued playing my game, I heard a chime on my laptop. I paused in the middle of the song I was listening to and I took my ear buds out of my ears. I picked up my laptop in front of me and I logged in and saw a notification in the right corner of my screen. I saw it was a video chat with request and I gasped seeing the user name.<p>

I immediately sat up in bed and I clicked accept. "Guess who?", he said

"Hey Tony!", I said, happily "Long time no chat!"

"How is my beautiful Daisy Buchanan?", he asked

I giggled and blushed pink. "I'm doing great", I said, smiling "And you really are going to keep using the nickname you gave me?"

"Hey you look beautiful like her", he said

"Tony you only gave me that nickname when you and I were playing The Great Gatsby in Literature class together, you were playing Gatsby and I was playing Daisy, remember?", I said, giggling

"What can I say? You did play her well", he said, smiling

"Well I guess those drama lessons from Annie did pay off in the end", I said

Tony smiled and chuckled. "So have things been for you?", he asked

"Things are going okay", I said, smiling "Same thing different days"

"How is being the hero of New York City?", he asked, smiling

"Very, very, very, very tiring", I said, giggling "Non stop business for us for three months straight"

"Yikes! You must of had a lot on your plate", he said

"I did! It was very exhausting", I said "But luckily we finally we caught a break, my family and I are here in Tokyo, Japan"

"Nice! You are lucky!", he said "So what have you guys been doing up there?"

"Nothing but relaxing and earning some well deserved rest", I said, giggling "But some crazy things did happen while we were up here"

"Like what?", he asked

"Well we saw my grandfathers old home here in Japan before he ever came to America", I said "And we learned more about his past and what it was like when he lost it"

"He lost his home?", Tony asked, surprised

"Yeah unfortunately yes, he lost it to a fire set by an friend that turned into an enemy and lost his wife and daughter", I said

"That's terrible", he said, sadly "I feel bad for him"

"But things did get rather...interesting", I said "We met the spirit of my grandmother and my aunt"

"Wait, wait you saw the ghost of his wife and daughter?!", he asked, surprised

"Yeah we did", I said, smiling "It was a real shocker for all of us, but mostly for my grandfather"

"That is crazy!", he said

"You are telling me", I said "Well it wouldn't be the first run in with a spirit"

"It has happen to you more than once?", he asked

"Yeah when Julie, Florrie and I were kids we met the ghosts of our Mom's parents", I said "Our Mom kind of lost them the same way with my grandfather when she was little, it was by the same person"

"Woah I didn't know that, my gosh!", he said "Why would he do that?"

"Just jealousy and rage", I said

"Well jealousy is one of the seven deadly sins", he said

"Very true indeed", I said "But in the end he got what he deserved, my Mom defeated him long ago"

"Good to hear", he said, smiling

"Oh and we met more mutants up here!", I said

"Wait you met more?! Like you?", he asked

"Yeah and they are turtles and ninjas no less!", I said

"Wow! What are the chances of that?", he asked, shocked

"Mmmmm I would say probably one in a billion", I said "My Mom met them in the forest surrounding the temple and she brought them up here to meet all of us"

"That is just...crazy!", he said

"You are telling me", I said, smiling

"Do you think there are more?", he asked

"Maybe", I said "It's a possibility. I'm not so certain, but there could be a chance. But that would be really awesome!"

"That would be", he said, agreeing

"So anyways not to make this chat all about me, how is Australia?", I asked

"It's beautiful down here", he said "Nothing but sunshine"

"You go boogie boarding a lot?", I asked

"Ever weekend I do", he said, smiling "It's fun to get out of the house and just be myself"

"How is everyone in the family?", I asked

"They are okay", he said "Even though I hardly even know them"

"Well that must be rather awkward for you", I said

"Yeah it is, the last time I saw them is when I was just a baby", he said

"Woah quite the wait!", I said, smiling and giggling

He chuckled and smiled. "Yeah I'm still adjusting to the lifestyle and with more family members in the house, but I'm getting there", he said "But I have been keeping to myself since the day I left you and our friends"

"Have you had any contact since that day?", I asked

"Well I talked with Ethan and Drake last week", he said "Justin was off to college in California for a football scholarship and Ethan and Drake are playing this year apart of the Varsity Senior Players"

"Wow! That's great for them", I said, smiling "They will be going a long way"

"So anyways how is your family?", he asked

"We are doing really good", I said, smiling "Like I said we are just relaxing from being heroes. It honestly felt weird when I turned back into the turtle I was before. I was used to seeing myself the mirror has a human and now I'm back to who I really am"

"Hey but you haven't lost your good looks, whether human or not", he said, smiling

I giggled and blushed red in my cheeks. "Tony you are making me blush", I said, giggling

Tony smiled and laughed. "I wish you were here, you would be having a blast down here with me", I said "We are heading down to the beach down here tomorrow"

"Oh Ellie I wish I could be there too", he said "It's been too long since we have seen each other"

"Maybe you can come visit us", I said "We will be up here for quite some time"

"Maybe I can try", he said "I have been saving up since I left America to come back and see you again, I hope I will have enough"

"Well it's better to try than not try at all", I said

I then saw Tony look away from the screen and he was nodding his head, then he looked back at me. "Hey Ellie, I hate to short this conversation, but I have to go and help out the family with dinner", he said

I looked at him a little sadly, but I managed to smile a little. "Oh okay then", I said "Will I talk to you again soon?"

"Yeah in the next few hours", he said "I have to go and help my aunt and uncle prepare for the barbecue tomorrow night"

"Oh alright then, save a few shrimp on the barbie for me please", I said, smiling

"Will do, unless my uncle doesn't eat them all at first sight", he said, chuckling

I smiled and giggled. "That sounds like something my Uncle Mikey would do", I said "I hope you have a good time at your barbecue and I will talk to you later tonight"

"I will, thank you and I love you", he said

I smiled lovingly to him. "I love you too", I said

"Bye my love", he said, smiling

"Bye my king", I said, giggling

He blew me a kiss and I caught it in my hand and I placed it on my heart. The connection to the chat went lost and I smiled and sighed with content. I closed my laptop and I looked at my shell cell seeing it was 1 in the afternoon. After a few hours of relaxing in my room, I decided to go out on a walk to get some fresh air from being inside of the temple all day. I grabbed my tessens and Shell Cell and I tied my cape around my neck. I walked out of the temple grabbing a fuzzy peach from the kitchen and I started eating it. I walked down the stairs and walked towards the end of the village, passing by the daily lives of the villagers. Kids ran past me as they were playing in the streets, men and women were walking down beside me talking to each other and some were working the food and jewelry stands. I smiled as I made it out of the noisy village and I reached the forest edge where it was nothing but peaceful and quiet.

I sighed with content and I made myself through the forest. I smiled hearing the sounds of birds chirping and the sounds of woodpeckers pecking in the trees. I heard the sound of water nearby and I saw the little stream with rocks blocking some of the waters way down. I jumped on to the rocks and I made it across and I continued on walking. After a little while of walking, I decided to take a rest and I sat down on a log covered with moss and I found a little bird had landed in front of me.

I smiled as it was a little finch. I slowly went to my knees being careful not to scare it away. I extended out my finger and it looked at it then jumped on it. I smiled and giggled as I brought it closer to me. "Hey there, aren't you pretty?", I said

The finch tweeted and I smiled more. But then I noticed it looked to my side and it suddenly took of flying. I was confused why it took off in a hurry, but I didn't think about it much.

But then I heard the sound of a twig snapping and I gasped quietly and I looked around quickly. I slowly stood up and I pulled out my tessens. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me. I then felt the presence of something behind me. I tensed up and I started hearing this low growl. I felt my heart racing out of my chest and felt going down my forehead. I slowly turned my head and I gasped quietly seeing a huge brown bear behind me, that was just a foot away from me and it roared.

I screamed and I took off running through the forest for my life. I heard the sound of heavy breathing and I looked behind me to see the bear was chasing me. I shirked and I ran faster through the forest. I was breathing quickly pushing branches out of my way and jumping over rocks to try and get away. I heard heavy breathing behind me and I looked behind to see the bear was still chasing after me. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me through the forest, but then I heard a sound.

I looked beside me and I saw someone running beside me from a distance. I squinted my eyes to try and see who it was but it was hard to see his face through the branches and had a brown Japanese hat on his head. I kept running forward but then I saw the person come running across in my direction and he jumped in front of me along a rock ledge. I shirked and I tried to stop, but I lost my balance and slipped on the soft moss and landed on my side. I quickly looked up to see a young man looking down at me, but I still couldn't see his face then he looked up at the bear closing in on me.

I saw him quickly jump over me and I quickly turned and saw that he jumped in front of the bear and he pulled out two sharp shurikens and started slicing and slashing out at the bear while letting out battle cries, making it move backwards from his quick moves. But for some reason the shurikens he was using did look awfully familiar to me I don't know why. As he kept slashing out at the bear, the bear kept walking backwards then he took of running while roaring. I looked at the young man amazed. He was so brave saving me from that bear, he was a hero. I slowly regained my footing and I slowly stood up as he watched the bear take off into the forest. I looked at him curiously as I slowly made my way towards him.

He slowly looked back towards me. "Sir are you alright?", I asked

He then looked at me surprised. "Ellie?", he said

I gasped as he knew my name and his voice made my heart stop. "Tony?", I asked, hopefully

He slowly removed his hat and revealed himself. I gasped and suddenly I was filled with joy and happiness, seeing that it was Tony. His chocolate brown hair that matched his chocolate brown eyes, that I was so mesmerized by, met my dark blue ones.

"Tony!", I said, happily

I started running towards while laughing happily. He chuckled and he held his arms out for me and I jumped into his arms and my weight us both fall backwards. Tony chuckled and held me tightly to him and I hugged him back very close to me while burying my head into shoulder. I then started to cry softly into his shoulder very happy to see my boyfriend and my love again and he is now back in my arms.

I heard Tony crying softly against my head and he kissed my cheek deeply. He hugged me closer to him and I hugged him the tightest I could around him. "Tony, its you", I said "It's really you"

"It's me Ellie", he said "I'm here, I'm here"

I slowly looked up to him smiling. "I knew it was you, the whole time I knew it", I said "When I saw your shurikens, I knew it had to be you"

He smiled and he kissed my forehead. "But how are you here though?!", I asked "You told me you were in Australia"

He chuckled and smiled. "I lied", he said "I knew since you were in Japan from our previous chat, I knew I had to go and see you"

I smiled happily. "You sneak, my goodness!", I said, laughing

I hugged him tightly around his neck and he chuckled and hugged me tightly to him. "Hey I'm a ninja too I have to be sneaky", he said, chuckling

"You don't know how I much I missed you", I said

"I missed you so much Ellie", he said, softly "Not a day went I didn't think about all those times we had together back in New York"

I smiled and I snuggled my head into his shoulder deeply. I then slowly looked back up to him. "Thank you Tony for saving my life", I said "I would of been minced meat if you hadn't shown up"

"Your welcome", he said, smiling "That was one huge bear"

"You are telling me, I didn't think I would see one here", I said "Of all the years I have been coming down here I have never spotted one, let alone one that chased me and nearly tried to kill me"

"But at least you are safe", he said, hugging me

"You are my hero", I said, kissing his cheek

He blushed red and I giggled and smiled. "Let's get you back home", he said "Where are you staying?"

"Just up there", I said, pointing south "I'm living in a temple up the mountain"

"I was just heading that way myself", he said

"Great let's go", I said, smiling

He helped me up and I took my basket of flowers in my arm and Tony took my hand into his and we smiled at each other. We then took off in the direction of the village. "So is this your first time being in Japan?", I asked

"It is actually and surprisingly it looks different than what I imagined", he said

"What were you expecting ninjas jumping and fighting all over the place?", I asked, giggling

He laughed and I giggled. "Haha very funny, no", he said

I giggled some more. "The village is just up here", I said

We walked out of the forest edge and we made it back towards the village and walked through going towards the temple.

"So people here aren't freaked out by your appearance?", he asked

"Oh no, we are not", I said "Turtles here in Japan are cherished. We represent good luck to them"

"That is interesting", he said "I have heard of a legend like that"

I smiled and we came towards the steps. "My goodness that is high up", he said

"Yeah it is", I said "I never understood why they make them up so high in the air?"

We then started climbing up the steps and we finally made it up to the top. "Phew! That was quite a climb", he said

"Indeed, if only back in the 16th century they would of thought of an escalator", I said, laughing a bit

We both laughed and we walked up towards the doors. We went inside the temple finding it silent. "Hmmm I wonder where everyone is at", I said

"Surely they around somewhere", Tony said

"My goodness!", someone said "Long time no see!"

We then saw my Mom come walking around the corner of the temple. "Oh hey there Mrs. Hamato", Tony said, smiling

She walked over and gave him a hug. "It's been a long time Tony, how have you been?", she asked

"Doing quite well", he said

"I didn't know you were here in Japan", she said

"Well I sort of made a last minute trip up here", he said "I saved enough money to where I could go back to America, but then when I talked with Ellie a little while ago she told me that you and the family were up here, I decided to make a surprise visit"

"Well this certainly is quite a surprise", she said, smiling "So you two meet up down in the village?"

"Well I sort of found her in the forest", he said

"Found me?", I said "He did more than that, he saved my life"

"He did?", Mom asked, surprised

"From a grizzly", I said

"What is going on?", Dad asked, walking up to us "Antonio? What are you doing here?"

"Tony just saved Ellie from a grizzly in the forest", Mom said

"A grizzly? That's a shock I haven't seen one since the last time I came here for training", Dad said, surprised

"He came here surprisingly", I said, smiling "I told him that we were up here and he decided to make an appearance"

"Speaking of appearances, where are Julie and Florrie? I haven't seen them all day since this morning and I'm sure that they would to see you again Tony", Mom said

We then heard laughter coming from outside of the temple gates. I opened it and I saw Julie and Florrie were running up the stairs laughing. "Speak of the devil here they come now", I said "Hey girls!"

"Hey Ellie!", Florrie called out

"Hey El!", Julie called out

They then came up to the top of the stairs. "Where have you to been?", I asked

"Oh we were down in the village watching the parasol dance performance", Julie said

"Yeah it was awesome and we even got to go on stage since we had our parasols with us", Florrie said

"Woah! Awesome!", I said "But there is someone here to see you two"

"For us? Who is it?", Julie asked

"Take a guess", I said, smiling

"Um would it be Hunter Hayes?", Julie asked

"Nope", I said, giggling

"Let me guess Taylor Lautner?", Florrie asked

"Nope!", I said

"Darn it!", Florrie said

"Look I will give you a hint", I said "It's someone you haven't seen in a long time"

They looked at each other confused. "I have no clue", Julie said

"Neither do I", Florrie said "Just tell us Ellie"

"Okay then", I said, smiling

I looked back towards the doors and I gave Tony a nod and he nodded smiling. I heard Tony laugh. "Troublemaker! Little Princess!", Tony said, calling them by their nicknames

The girls gasped and they immediately smiled happily. "Tony!", Julie cheered

"Tony!", Florrie cheered

They went crashing in through the doors and I laughed as they pushed by me and went running after him and Tony laughed as he ran up towards them. "Tony!", Florrie said, happily

Tony laughed as they jumped into his arms hugging them both close to him. "What's up you knuckleheads?", he asked, laughing

"He is mine!", Florrie said, climbing more in his arms

"He is mine?", I asked, laughing

"He is mine! I saw him first!", she said

"Tony what the shell are you doing here?", Julie asked, happily

"Heard that the you guys were up here thought I would take a trip down here and see you all", Tony said, smiling

"Oh my gosh! I knew it was you! Right when I heard you!", Florrie said

"We got so much to catch up on!", Julie said

"Well I can stay if it's okay with your parents", Tony said

"Mom can he stay with us for a little?", I asked

"Mmmm what do you think Leonardo?", Mom asked, smiling to him

"Well", he said, smiling

"Please Daddy!", we all begged

He chuckled and smiled. "It's okay with me", he said

We cheered happily and Tony and I hugged each other tightly. "Come on Tony we want to go show you around!", Julie said

"Yeah there is so much to see and know about!", Florrie said

"We will catch you both later!", I called out

Mom and Dad smiled and we went around the corner of the temple and started showing Tony all that the temple had to offer. After a whole day of catching up and telling each other what has happened with our lives when were away for 3 years it finally good to be back together again. As nightfall approached the temple we came inside of the temple for dinner. "Hey Mom what's for dinner?", I asked

But before she could answer we heard laughter and Donnie yelling. "What in the name of halibut is going on?", I said

"Oh dear sounds like Mikey got a hold of Donnie's stuff again", Julie said

We walked over towards a room where Donnie did set up and I opened the door and we saw Mikey was holding some of the mutagen in a canister of mutagen in his hand and Donnie was trying to get a hold of it. "Mikey you are being a dummy give it back!", Donnie said

"If you want it, come and get in", Mikey said, running

"Mikey you are playing with a dangerous substance! Give it back to him you lunatic!", I said

But then Mikey tripped over a wire causing him to loosen his grip on the canister of mutagen and it landed on top of the chemicals on the table and it cracked on the table causing it to spill the mutagen in the chemicals. "Oh shell!", I said, to myself

Just then the chemicals and mutagen started to bubble then huge fireworks started exploding. "Yikes!", Tony said, as he ducked as a few flew over his head

"Take cover! Hit the dirt!", Julie called out

Julie and Florrie took cover behind the island in the kitchen as the fireworks came flying out of the room and all around the living room and kitchen. "Calli look out!", Dad said, pushing Mom underneath the table

Mom shirked as he barely saved her from an exploding firework. Venus came out of her meditation in fright and barely dodge one that came at her. Raph dodged a few with his sai's and took cover behind a pillar. Tony was trying to reach me and I was trying to reach him but as we were getting close to each to each other I tripped and fell and I heard Tony yell as he fell to the floor.

Soon the fireworks stopped exploding and we came out of our hiding spots. "Is everyone okay?", Dad asked

He and Mom crawled out from under the table. "Never better Dad", Florrie said

"My that was like last year's Fourth of July all over again", Julie said

Raph and Venus came out from the living room, uninjured and we saw Mikey come coughing out of the room with smoke ash on his face along with Donnie. "We are alright", Mikey said, coughing

I grunted as I sat up and I saw Tony on the floor not moving."Tony!", I yelled

I ran over to him on the floor and I tried shaking him awake, then I saw that he was hit by one of the fireworks and the mutagen was all over him. I checked his pulse and he was still breathing and I looked at him frightened and terrified that he wasn't waking up.

"He has the mutagen on him!", I said "He is not waking up!"

"I'll put on the couch", Dad said, picking him up "I'll see if I can wake him up, don't worry Ellie"

He walked into the living room and he laid Tony on the couch carefully. I looked at him worriedly but then a look of anger came to my face and I faced Donnie and Mikey and I clenched my fists hard beside me.

"I'm nearly about to kill the both of you!", I said, angrily, walking quickly towards them

"Now Ellie, there is no need for you to be harsh towards them", Mom said, holding me back

"Mom they just mutated my boyfriend!", I said

"Honey it was an accident they didn't mean for to happen", she said, resting her hand on my shoulder "I know you are upset and scared of what might happen, but everything will be okay"

I sighed quietly calming down. "I hope so", I said, quietly

I walked away from the others and I walked over towards Tony on the couch and sat down on the coffee table watching him, hoping he would soon wake up. After awhile Tony still hadn't waken up from the mutagen and I was growing worriedly about him and I was starting to feel guilty yelling at Donnie and Mikey, even though they didn't mean for it to happen. I sighed quietly and I rubbed my head and looked down. I heard footsteps walking into the room and I looked up slightly seeing it was Donnie and Mikey, and Mikey had a plate of pizza possibly for me.

"Hey we missed you at dinner", he said "Thought you might be hungry"

"Thank you", I said, quietly

"Are you okay Ellie?", Donnie asked

I shook my head and I wiped a tear that was running down my cheek. "Not really", I said "I'm really sorry you guys, I didn't mean to snap like that towards you, I was just worried that I would lose him again. That's not me at all. I would take it back if I could in a heartbeat."

"No Ellie it's okay, you had every right to be angry at us", Donnie said, sitting beside me and hugging me "We were the ones who messed up"

"Yeah Ellie Bug, I shouldn't have been goofing around with that stuff", Mikey said, rubbing my head

"I know but it was an accident and I didn't control my anger towards the situation", I said "And it's kind of my fault too since I'm the one who touched him"

"It's alright Ellie, and we are sorry that this happened", Donnie said

"It's okay, I just overacted", I said "I guess since I was away from him for so long, I just didn't want that happiness just to disappear"

Donnie then checked out Tony seeing if he was stable and he looked for any signs of mutation going into progress. "Well he should be showing the first signs of mutating in a little while", Donnie said "But he is stable and I think he is going to be okay"

"Good to hear", I said, smiling "Let's put this argument behind us"

"Group hug", Mikey said

We gave each other a group hug, and I smiled as we made up from the argument. But as I opened my eyes againI then saw something was happening to Tony. "Hey what's going on with Tony?", I asked

We looked at him and saw he was starting to change. "He's mutating", Donnie said

"Already?", I asked "But you said not for awhile"

"I must be wrong, it's speeding up faster", he said

We saw him changing skin color and his short brown hair started to disappear. He then started forming his shell on his back making him rise off from the bottom of the couch and his fingers and toes began to close together to where it was three on each hand and two on each foot. He then began to form on his plastron on his chest and stomach and then his face extended out forming a snout then his mutation was completed. "Oh my gosh!", I said, quietly "Tony is going to kill me!"

I then heard him groaning and he started moving. I gasped and I moved closer towards him and I laid my hand on his cheek.

"Guys he is waking up!", I called out

I looked back at Tony just as I heard the others coming in from their rooms. "What's going on?", Mom asked

"Is he alright?", Venus asked

I heard Tony groaning awake and I gasped as I leaned closer towards him. "Tony?", I said

He slowly fluttered his eyes awake and he looked around then he looked at me. "Ellie?", he said

"Oh thank god you had so me worried!", I said "Tony are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm alright", he said, sitting up

He rubbed his head and gave a strange look. "That's funny for some reason I don't quite feel like myself", he said

"Um Tony something happened", I said "I don't want to you to panic"

"Ellie what happened?", he asked

I sighed and I took a deep breath. "Tony you were mutated", I said "A lab accident caused an explosion of mutagen it some of it got on you and I touched you and now you are a turtle like me"

"You are kidding me right?", he asked

"No I'm serious", I said

I took a mirror off from the side of the table and I handed it to him. "See for yourself", I said

He took it from me and he gasped softly seeing his reelection and I cringed preparing for what his reaction was going to be. But then he looked back at me and surprisingly he didn't look freaked out or angry.

"Are you angry at me?", I asked

"Why would I be?", he asked

"Well it's because we mutated you into a turtle and you are no longer a human and well, we thought you would hate me completely for what happened", I said

"Ellie I can never hate you for what happened, it was just an accident", he said, smiling "No harm done what so ever"

"Wow you shook that off like a leaf", I said, surprised

He smiled and chuckled. "Well this certainly is quite a relief for all of us", I said "Especially me"

"Come here you", he said, holding his arms out

I immediately hugged him to me and he hugged back me back to him. "Young love", Mikey said, dreamily

I giggled and blushed into Tony's shoulder, but I managed to smile that Tony was alright and awake.

Calli's Pov...  
>I finished preparing lunch in the kitchen and I set the plates down on the table for the kids. Its been a few days since Tony's mutation and it looked like he was really enjoying being a turtle like the rest of us, kind of how I enjoyed it when I first got mutated. I grabbed a basket I heard laughter as I saw Tony with Ellie, Julie, and Florrie running around and playing with each other outside in the training arena. I smiled as I went to the side of the wall and I started picking some lilies growing out of the bushes. Julie and Tony were chasing Ellie and Florrie screaming and laughing as they ran around.<p>

"I'm a walker I will eat you alive!", Tony said, in a zombie voice "Let me feast upon you!"

"Oh don't bite me!", Ellie said, in a girly voice "Agony! Agony!"

I giggled as Tony went chasing after her, then I continued on with gathering the lilies. "Sounds like someone is having fun", Leo said, smiling "Heard them all the way from the garden"

I giggled and smiled. "They have been at it all morning", I said, picking some flowers "The girls seem really happy that he has come back"

I looked back towards the kids, seeing Julie had used one of the huge yoga balls and she threw it at Ellie and she fell to the ground laughing. "Hey! What was that?", she said

"My way to defeat zombie turtles! Julietta style!", she said

"More like nitwit style if you ask me", she said

Julie smirked at her and went straight at her, running. Ellie took the ball that Julie hit her and threw it at her legs and she tripped and flipped on her shell. "Too slow!", she said, running off

Tony then chased after Ellie and grabbed her from behind. Ellie shirked and escaped from his clutch. "Hey what are you doing?! You are my team remember?", she said, laughing

"I got Florrie!", he said "Then she got me back!"

"Awww man", she said, laughing "Come on, you wouldn't eat your own girlfriend would you?"

"I don't know depends on how you taste!", he said

Ellie shirked as she then was being chased by Tony. I smiled and giggled. "They sure do", he said "It's like they have know him all their lives"

I smiled up to him then I looked back towards the kids. "Julie and Florrie told me about him a lot, when we got back from the military", I said "They said he was like a brother to the two of them and like a fourth parent to the family. And they told me how caring and loving he is and towards Ellie and how he gets along well with the others"

Leo smiled towards him and I wondered what he was thinking as he just watched him. I finished picking the flowers and I placed them in the basket. "All done", I said, smiling

Leo then snapped out of his trance. "Oh, okay", he said, looking down at me

"Ready to eat?", I asked

"Definitely", he said, smiling

I smiled and Leo helped me to my feet and we walked back towards the kids. Florrie was facing Tony with a blue yoga ball in her arms and Tony faced her with a red yoga ball and we looked at them curiously of what they were about to do. "Three, two, one go!", Julie said

"He ho!", Florrie said, running towards Tony

They smashed the balls into each others and went flying back in different directions landing in the bushes in front of the walls. They both laughed climbing out of the bushes as the balls bounced in front of them. "That was awesome let's do it again!", Florrie said, laughing

"And that proves Newton's 3rd law of motion, that every action has a reaction", Ellie said, giggling

"What are you guys doing?", I asked, giggling

They just looked at each other giggling. "We don't know honestly", Julie said, laughing

They all just started laughed. Leo and I chuckled at their goofy behavior. "You four all such goofs", I said, giggling "You four ready for lunch?"

"I am I'm starving!", Tony said, running towards the doors

"Me too!", Ellie said, running inside

"Hey wait for us!", Julie said

Leo and I chuckled as they ran inside the temple. "Oh what are we going to do with them Leonardo?", I asked, smiling

"I'm not so sure", he said, chuckling "Dealing with four teenagers"

"Well at least now we know what Splinter went through raising the four of you", I said, giggling

"Hey! I wasn't that much trouble", he said, smirking

"Sure you weren't, sure you weren't", I said, sarcastically rolling my eyes

I giggled and smiled. "Come on lets get inside, lunch is getting cold", I said, walking up the stairs

"I wasn't!", Leo said, running after me

I laughed as I walked inside and Leo closed the doors behind me as we walked into the dining hall with the kids.

But when nightfall came over the temple I noticed a different behavior in Tony. For some reason he looked rather upset and depressed. I was concerned that he wasn't liking being a turtle and maybe wanted to go back to being a human again. When I tried asking him about it he told me that it's not that and that it was something else. I tried talking to him about it, but he told me that it wasn't a big deal and told me he would be fine. I wasn't convinced by his behavior and I knew that was something wrong. After dinner I noticed Tony had walked out of the temple going outside and I quickly went towards my Mom. "Mom?", I said

She looked at me as she was cleaning up the dishes. "Yes honey?", she asked, with a smile

"I think is something is wrong", I said

She looked at me with concern and she dried off her hands as she set the dish down. "What do you mean Eleanora?", she asked

"It's Tony", I said

"What about him?", she asked

"Tonight he just sounded depressed for some reason. Do you think we or I did something wrong?", I asked, worriedly "He won't talk to me about it"

"Where is he now?", she asked

"He went outside", I said

She then looked at the double doors. "Maybe its something personal that is going on right now sweetheart", she said

"Do you think its serious?", I asked

"I'm not so sure Ellie", Mom said "Let me try and talk to him and go see what he is really thinking"

Calli's Pov...  
>I followed Tony outside of the temple and I followed him as he walked towards the cliff by the cherry blossom tree. I watched him sit down by the tree resting against the trunk and he sighed looking off into the distance. I saw him holding a golden heart frame and a picture was in the frame. I walked over towards him quietly.<p>

"Antonio?", I said

He turned and looked at me sadly a bit and I looked at him with concern. "Yes Mrs. Hamato?", he asked

"I sense something is deeply troubling you", I said "What's wrong?"

"I can't really tell", he said

"Why not?", I asked

"It's very hard to tell", he said "It's been hurting me for a long time"

"Sweetheart you can tell me anything", I said, placing a hand on his shoulder "You have to believe that"

He sighed softly and I moved closer towards him. "What is it honey?", I asked

"It's just...you reminded a lot of my Mom", he said "But she is no longer with me"

"What do you mean no longer with you?", I asked, softly

He looked at me sadly, a few tears were in his eyes, now I was more concerned about him than before. "She was killed in a car accident", he said, quietly "This night is the same night she left my life"

I gasped softly. "Oh sweetie", I said, rubbing his shell

He slowly let the tears in eyes fall and I pulled him towards me into a hug. He hugged me back and I heard him cry softly into my shoulder. I started rocking him slowly in my arms while resting my head against his and rubbing his shell. I started humming a soft lullaby that I did when Julie was little when she got scared from a nightmare in the middle of the night and would come into my room, frightened.

I heard Tony starting to calm down and he looked up to me sadly. "I'm sorry Calli, I didn't mean to break down like that", he said, sniffling a little

"No, no honey it's okay", I said, stroking his head "Everyone gets sad and needs a good cry. I do it sometimes myself"

"Thank you", he said, softly

I hugged him to me and he hugged me back tightly. "You know we can talk about how it was when your Mom was still with you", I said, softly "They say talking and thinking about all the good times you had with someone in the past will bring happiness to you in the future"

"Really it does?", he asked

"It does", I said, smiling softly

"Okay we can do that", he said

"So what was your mom like?", I asked

"Well she was like you in many ways", he said "She was always happy, sweet, caring, always there to talk to when you need it"

I smiled softly. "Did you and your mom have a good relationship?", I asked

"She was my best friend. Growing up with her was the happiest times of my life. She always brought me to school and she would be waiting for me when I got out. She and I would always go to Central Park every weekend and we would always feed the ducks swimming in the pond and she and I would play on the swings. Sometimes we would go up on the rooftop of our apartment and she and I would watch the stars and she would tell stories of the constellations she well knew about", he said

"Is this her with you?", I asked, looking at the picture

He looked at the heart in his hands. It was Tony as a little boy begin held in his mother's arms. To my surprise Tony's mother almost looked similar to me. She had light brown and blonde hair with curly bangs and curls at the end of her ponytail and had dark blue eyes. "Yes that's her", he said "We took his when we were visiting San Diego, California on Mission Beach"

"You look so much your like Mom", I said

"Yeah a lot people did say that, I looked more like my Mom than my Dad", he said

"I'm just curious to know", I said "You don't have to tell if you don't want to, what did happen on the night you lost your mother?"

He sighed softly and I hugged him closer to me. "Well we were driving home late one night together. I was 10 years old at the time. We were almost home, till we were about a block away. We were going on a green light and out of nowhere a car came speeding down the road and it T-boned us. I remember my mom looking at me with fear in her eyes as we went sliding down the road. Then our car started to flip. It seemed like eternity of us flipping and my head kept crashing against the door and window. We finally came to a stop when we hit a tree. I was petrified. I was able to get myself free from behind the crushed metal and I was trying to reach my mom. She wasn't moving or anything. I was able to shake her awake and she looked relieved that I was alive. But then I noticed something was wrong with her. She was breathing very shakily and her eyes began to close. I tried to free her myself from being stuck between the seat and steering wheel, but she told me that I don't need be to scared. I was confused on why she said that but then she told me that I needed to be strong for my dad and grandparents. The last she did was she stroked my head and she grabbed my hand. She squeezed my hand three times then her hand went limp in mine. The fire department and police showed up as her hand slipped out of mine. That's when I realized that my mother had died in front of me.", he said, softly

He let more tears fall and I hugged him closely to me. "Oh sweetheart", I said, rubbing his shoulder

He started crying softly in my shoulder and I started humming the soft lullaby again. "It wasn't fair", he said "Why did it have to happen to me? What did I ever do?"

"You didn't do anything wrong Tony", I said "Every single one of us has their time here on Earth and it was your Mom's time. Death is unavoidable"

"I just wanted her to still be with me throughout my life", he said "Life was never the same again"

"Honey I know how you feel", I said "I lost my mother when I was a little girl and I haven't had another one in my life since that day"

"Was it hard for you?", he asked

"It was quite hard for me", I said, nodding my head "But I wasn't alone. The night after I lost my mother and my father in the fire, my sensei came and rescued me from the Shredder. He was like my mother and my father together, with his loving personality like my mother had and my father's guidance. After I left my hometown in Italy and I arrived in New York City, it felt like my life was still somehow the same as it was before. Even though I had a new lifestyle in a new country with someone new, I felt like my life had continued on even though I went through a tragic loss. But everyday I would look up to the night sky and see my parents looking down at me proudly of what I have done. Even though they were not beside me physically they were spiritually and were inside my heart. I'm sure your mom Tony is always watching over you and smiling seeing her son accomplishing and doing great things. Your mom is never going to abandoned and forget about you and you don't do the same to her. You both will be reunited with each other someday, like how I will reunite with my parents when it's my turn. My adoptive mother Tang Shen once told me, that sometimes good things fall so better things can fall together and when one dies another grows"

"Calli?", he said

I looked at him softly. "Yes?", I asked

"I don't know if this will be too much to ask but", he said "You know what it's okay forget it"

"No, no honey what is it?", I asked "You can ask me anything"

He sighed softly and looked up to me. "Is it okay if I call you Mom?", he asked

I smiled lovingly down to him and I placed my hand on his cheek. "Of course you can", I said, smiling

He smiled and he quickly hugged me to him. I giggled and smiled and I hugged him to me. I rubbed the back of his head softly and I kissed his forehead softly. "To tell you the truth, I always wanted to have a son along with my daughters", I said

"You did?", he asked

"Yes", I said, smiling softly down to him "You were similar to how Leonardo was when he was your age. I always thought I would have a son one day that was just like him, courageous, brave, understanding, and good hearted. And now I feel like now I got my wish"

He smiled up to me and I smiled down to him. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him closely. "And I feel like I got my wish too, I have a Mom again", he said, softly

I smiled and I rested my head on top of his, hugging him closer. "You feeling better now?", I asked

"Much better thank you", he said, smiling

I smiled and I stroked his head. "Do you want to come back inside?", I asked

He nodded and smiled. "Good come on", I said

We both got up from the tree and we started walking back towards the temple. I smiled as I wrapped my arm around Tony's shoulder and he smiled as he laid his head against my arm.

Ellie's Pov...  
>I waited anxiously for my Mom to come back with Tony. I sat in the living room, tapping my foot impatiently against the hardwood floor and I kept looking at the temple. "Hey take it easy Ellie, I'm sure everything okay", Donnie said<p>

"I can't help it Donatello", I said "I'm just worried that something is seriously wrong"

"Well looks like you are about to find out, here they come", Mikey said, looking out from the window

Finally I heard the sounds of the doors opening and I quickly turned to see Mom and Tony both come walking inside. I got up from the couch and I walked over to them.

"Hey everything okay?", I asked

"Yes honey everything is alright", Mom said

"Yeah don't worry about it Ellie", Tony said, kissing my cheek

He then walked away from me and Mom and I went up to her. "So what was wrong?", I asked

"Oh he was going through some family trouble sweetheart", she said "Tonight was the night he lost his mom in a car accident"

I looked at her stunned and I quickly turned towards Tony. "You lost your Mom?!", I asked, shocked

Tony then looked at me. "How come you never told me this?", I asked, walking up to him

"I...I just didn't think it was a big deal to talk about", he said "Besides it happened a long time ago"

"Tony that is a big deal", I said "Losing a family member is a serious thing. I mean we have lost some of ours in our family and we think someone who has lost someone that is that close is tragic"

He smiled a little. "Thank you for your concern", he said

"What happened?", I asked

"Here I'll tell you all", he said "Come sit"

I sat down in the living room and we listened to Tony as he told us the story about him losing his mother. After he finished we just looked at him with concern and sadness. He looked down to the floor and I placed my hand on top of his and he slowly looked up and looked at me. I placed my hand on his cheek looking at him and he managed to smile a little. I smiled and I hugged him around his neck and he hugged me back tightly not wanting to release me. "I'm so sorry that happened", I said, softly

"It's okay", he said, softly "I will be alright"

Leo's Pov...  
>Hearing what Tony has gone through made me think about what it was like for Callista, how she lost her family at a young age. I knew now that he had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. I thought about what Calli told me earlier today about what she heard through the kids and a flashback came to my mind.<p>

*Flashback*  
>Calli and I were at her sensei's grave on the night of his murder after we had buried him. When Calli was crying on the ground facing it, now she was a broken heart, and she had no one in her life to go to. I knew I couldn't leave her like that out there on her own and possibly her getting killed by the Foot Clan and the Shredder next. And after all she was the love of my life and I had to do something for her to keep her safe and to let her know my love for her. When she stood up, I hugged her to me tightly and she hugged me not wanting to lose me as well and she looked up to me with the saddest eyes I have ever seen. I wiped away her tears gently and she smiled a little bit. I placed my hands on her shoulders and I gave her a little smile. "Calli I want you to move in with me and my family", I said<p>

"Leo I can't let you do that", she said "I don't want to be a burden"

"No you won't be, my family and I love having you around us and you are like family to us", I said

I leaned closer towards her. "I really want you to be with me Callista", I said, softly "So you don't have to worry about growing up alone"

"And I really want to be with you, Leonardo", she said, softly

We smiled at each other and I knew from that moment when I saw her smile, I was starting to heal those broken cracks in Calli's heart.

*End of Flashback*

I knew we couldn't leave Tony out there by himself and I made a decision in my mind. I stood up from the floor and I walked over towards them. "Well I think we know what we need to do", I said

"What do you mean Dad?", Julie asked, confused

I smiled. "I think Tony here should stay with us", I said

"Wait stay here?", Ellie asked "With us? But he has been"

"I mean, he can stay with us forever", I said

Ellie looked at me shocked. "No way! Are you kidding me right now?!", she asked

I smiled and chuckled. "I'm not", I said "He can"

Ellie just looked at me stunned and then a huge smile exploded on to her face. "Daddy!", she said, lunging on to me

I laughed and smiled as she clung on to me and I hugged her tightly. "Daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", she said, happily

"This really is an honor Mr. Hamato", Tony said "But I don't want to be a burden on you and you family"

Callista smiled and she kissed his forehead. "Honey you are never a burden on anyone of us", she said "And never will be. You are family now"

He smiled up to her as Ellie and I smiled to him and I knew that his healing was starting to begin.

Ellie's Pov...  
>After everyone had gone to bed for the night, Tony and I decided to stay up longer since we weren't all that tired. Tony and I were in the living room on the floor on the wheat rug in front of the lit up fireplace, covered in a soft blanket just talking with each other. "So you really lost your Mom at that age?", I asked<p>

"Yeah unfortunately yes", he said, softly

"That is just terrible", I said "It would be like me losing my Mom and which I would probably not be able to live with. I couldn't imagine what you went through"

"But your Mom helped me out by talking to me about it", he said, smiling a little

I smiled and giggled. "Oh yeah my Mom has got like a 101 ways to help someone with their situations", I said

Tony laughed and smiled. "That's basically it", he said

"You know you don't look so bad as a turtle", I said, smiling "In my point of view you don't"

"You think?", he asked

"To me you don't", I said "It's like how you didn't think I didn't look bad as a turtle before you left New York"

"Well you didn't", he said, smiling

I smiled and giggled. "You think you are going to be okay now that you are not a human anymore and you are now a cold blooded reptile?", I asked

He smiled and chuckled. "I think I will be okay it will just take me a little while to get use to it and all I can do of being a turtle", he said

"Trust me", I said "There is a lot of advantages of being a turtle"

"Like what?", he asked

"Try and kiss me", I said, smiling

"Okay", he said, smiling

He leaned in for a kiss and I giggled and I tucked my head into my shell. "Hey!", Tony said

I poked my head out my shell and laughed. "I can avoid hits or the unexpected", I said, giggling "And my kissing boyfriend"

He smirked and I laughed. "Good one", he said "But can I have one please?"

"Of course you can", I said, smiling

We leaned in and we gave each other a loving kiss. "I'm glad you are now apart of the family", I said, softly "Now going to live with us for now on"

"I am too", he said "To tell you the truth, I really did feel at home when I was with you and your family. I was kind of left to do my own things back when I was living with my dad and grandparents. Usually my dad was gone over seas and my grandparents were busy out with old college friends and working all throughout the weekdays"

I looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, that must of been very tough for you", I said "And you losing your mom on top of that seems more painful"

"It was", he said, softly "But when I met you and your family and when we did all those things together over the years back. I felt like I wasn't alone anymore that I had someone to talk to and like I had a family who cared about me. That deep pain inside of having of losing my mom and having no one there was finally comforted"

I smiled softly. "Don't worry Tony you won't feel alone with us. You were already apart of the family when they met you. You are like a piece of a puzzle that fitted in with us. You will be cared about and loved by me and everyone"

"Even your dad?", he asked

I smiled. "Even my dad", I said "He does care about you too Tony, because he knows well that I found someone who wouldn't hurt me in any way"

He smiled and he leaned in and kissed me softly. I kissed him back sweetly and I felt his hand stroke my cheek. I moaned softly and I wrapped my arm around his neck. I slowly pulled him over the top of me and I giggled as I felt him deepened the kiss. I squeezed his shoulder and I felt him wrap his hand around my head and wrapped his arm around my waist and he brought me up to him. I giggled and smiled in the kiss as brought me up to him and he sat me in his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me. We kissed each other with so much passion and love that our lips seemed happy to finally be together again after begin away for so long. Tony and I tried to stay in our kiss for as long as we tried but we both struggled and we both quickly pulled away breathless. "Mmmmm best kiss ever", I said

"No doubt about that", he said, catching his breath

"Hey I have something for you", I said

"For me?", he asked, smiling

"Since you are a ninja and all I made this for you", I said

I pulled out a brown bandanna similar to my Dad's bandana and I showed it to him. "What's that?", he asked

"The true symbol of a ninja or kunoichi is the bandanna", I said "And this is one is yours now. You have earned the brown bandanna that represents satiability and warmth"

He smiled. "Woah thats awesome, thanks El!", he said, smiling

"Here turn your head around", I said

He turned his head around I tied the bandanna around his head. "Perfect!", I said, smiling "Now you are a full ninja!"

He leaned in and we kissed each other smiling. "Oh and one more thing", I said

I pulled something out something around my neck and I pulled out Tony's dog collar necklace that he gave me on the night he left New York. "You might want to have this back", I said

"But I gave it to you", he said

"I know", I said, smiling "But you are here with me now and I don't need it anymore"

He smiled and I took the necklace off from around my neck and I clipped it around his neck. "You are the best girlfriend in the world", he said, climbing over me

I giggled and he kissed my lips softly as he laid me back down and I smiled as I kissed his back. We nuzzled each other's heads affectionately and cuddled closely. I let out a small yawn and I tried not to make it sound noticeable, but another one came out again.

"Sleepy?", he asked, stroking my head gently

"Yeah a little", I said, yawning

"I think more than just a little Ellie", he said, smiling

I smiled sleepily. "Yeah you are right", I said "But I don't want to get up and go to my room"

He chuckled softly and smiled. "Do you want to stay out here?", he asked

I nodded slowly with my eyes closing. "Okay then", he said

I saw Tony pull off a pillow from the couch and he pushed it under my head and I smiled as my head laid against the soft and cool fabric. I felt Tony move away from me as he covered with me in the blanket. I grabbed a hold of his hand and he stopped and looked back at me.

"Can you stay with me?", I asked

He smiled. "Of course I will", he said

I smiled sleepily and Tony laid down next to me. I covered him with some of the blanket as he scooted closer towards me. I let out a sigh of content and my eyes slowly began to close as sleep started to take its toll over me.

"Good night Tony", I said, softly "I love you"

I felt Tony kiss my forehead softly and he wrapped his arms around me in a warm and protective embrace. I laid my head softly on his strong chest, snuggling against it and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Good night Ellie", he said, softly "I love you too so much"

I felt him rest his head against my forehead gently and I smiled a little in my sleep finally reunited with my boyfriend and my only love who is now with me once more and is now going to stay with me and be apart of my family and my life again. And now we don't have to be apart from each other ever again. I thought about what my Mom said about one day coming closer to seeing him again and I smiled that what she said came true and I fell into a dreamful and deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Calli's Pov...  
>Today was a busy morning. We were heading down to the seaside today and there was much to be done. We had to get all the food ready for the barbecue, get all the things we needed for the sun, and have the girls meet us up here. "My goodness we have been making food all morning and we are still not done", I said, frustrated "And the girls are still not here oh my gosh, we are not going to get anything finished"<p>

Leo placed his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them gently and kissed my cheek and I calmed down and let a moan of content. "Hey don't stress Calli, we will get everything done before we will leave today", Leo said, smiling "We will be alright"

I smiled and I let out a sigh of content. "You right baby", I said, looking up to him "You always do know how to handle stressful situations"

"Many years of practice", Leo said, kissing my nose

I smiled and we gave each other a kiss. Just then we heard the girls and laughing and shirking from the bedrooms from a distance and we saw Raph quickly come into the kitchen.

"The girls are acting crazy like they just ate a bunch of sugar", Raph said

"Well they did have Pop Tarts this morning", I said, giggling "And I'm not sure if Mikey gave them more, but they will calm down later"

"Speaking of girls", Leo said "When are your guys love interests coming?"

Leo snickered as he was teasing them and I giggled smiling. "Good one Leonardo", I said, giggling

"Haha funny Fearless", Raph said "And by the way their are not love interests, they are just girls who appeared out of nowhere that are like us"

I giggled and I shook my head. "Oh Raphael you are such a card", I said

"And what makes you think that anyone could love us?", Donnie asked "Just because we are like them?"

"Love can come for anyone boys, human or not", I said, smiling "I mean it came for me and Leo"

"Tony and me too", Ellie said, jumping over the couch "You guys will feel it when the time is right"

"Hey you four were lucky", Raph said "What makes you think it will come for us?"

"Love comes in many ways Raph", Ellie said, laying on the couch "You boys will figure it out sooner or later"

"Ellie! Julie has my sunglasses and won't give them back!", Tony called out

Julie came running out of the room wearing them on her face and she did a funny dance in front of her. "Can't touch this!", she said, doing a stance

Tony came in chasing her and Julie laughed and shirked. "Can't touch me!", Julie said, running off

"Help me out here Ellie!", Tony said, chasing her

"Hold up I'm coming! Julietta give those back!", Ellie said, running after her

Leo and I laughed as we continued preparing the last bit of food. "Should the girls be here right about now?", Venus asked, gathering stuff in her bag "We are leaving in about an hour"

"I better go check and see if they are coming up", I said "They told me they would come here right about now"

"They need to hurry", Mikey said "I can't wait to go down there, I wanna see if I can get a tan"

I walked out of the doors and I ran across the arena grounds and I opened the temple gates. I looked out to see if I could spot the girls anywhere in the village, but there was no sign of them. But then I heard laughter then I looked down and I saw Gia, Sera, and Angie talking to each other as they started walking up the stairs. "Angie! Sera! Gia!", I called out

They looked up and I waved and smiled. "Hey!", I called out

They smiled running up the stairs faster. "Whatcha guys up to?", I asked

"Well we finished our foraging early, we got up even before dawn, so we can come", Angie said

"You guys have an alibi for tonight?", I asked

"Yeah we told our father that we were going camping up west", Gia said "And we told him we would be back by morning"

"Perfect! This is going to be fun!", I said, happily

"Is everyone here?", Angie asked

"Yep everyone is here!", I said, smiling

"Awesome!", she said, smiling

"Angie!", someone called out

"Who said that?", she asked

"Oh that is probably Mikey", I said, giggling

Just then Mikey came out of nowhere and attacked Angie with the biggest hug I have possibly have ever seen and spun her around. "Well looks like someone is happy to see Angelina", Gia said

"Oh Mikey hey! Oh my gosh! You scared me! But hey, good to see you again", Angie said, hugging him back "Wow you are quite the hugger!"

"Okay Mikey give her some air", I said, pulling him off of her "You don't want to squeeze the life out of her"

"Sorry my bad", he said, sheepishly "I got a little carried away"

I giggled and smiled but then I saw something blue hanging down from Angie's mask tails and it was moving.

"Um Angie you have something hanging from your mask tails", I said

"Oh do I?", she said

She took her mask tails from behind her and she pulled them out in front of her and it turned out to be a blue parrot hanging from them. "Woah!", Mikey said, surprised

"Hey!", Angie said "What are you doing back there, you crazy bird?"

She took her hand and put it under the birds feet and latched on to her hand and she released her mask tails and she petted the birds head. "You know her?", I asked

"Well yes I do, she is mine", she said, smiling

"Awww she is pretty, what kind of bird is she?", Mikey asked

"She is a Hyacinth Macaw", she said

"May I pet her?", Mikey asked

"Of course you can, she doesn't bite, she is just like a little puppy", she said, giggling

I petted gently behind the bird's head and she flapped her wings like crazy on Angie's arm. "Oh yeah she loves being petted right there", she said

"What's her name?", I asked

"Her name is Ivy Blue", she said "But I call her Ivy for a nickname"

"I have never seen a macaw like this before", Mikey said

"They are the most rarest ones you will ever see in your life", she said "You would have to be really lucky to see one of these, let alone own one"

Ivy squawked and she flew off Angie's arm and she landed on Mikey's head. "Woah okay now!", Mikey said, surprised

All of us laughed as Ivy made herself comfortable on Mikey's head. "Don't worry she won't hurt you", she said "She does that to me all the time, she thinks my head is a perch"

"Well she probably thinks my head is nest", Mikey said

Angie laughed at me. "Oh that is a good one", she said, laughing "I never thought of that one"

Ivy then flew down from my head and she landed back on her arm. "Good girl Ivy", she said, petting her head

"Here come inside with me, I have someone I want you to meet", Mikey said, smiling "I'm pretty sure you will love him"

"Oh great!", she said, happily "Let's go!"

They both ran inside with Ivy flying off Angie's shoulder then over their heads towards inside of the temple. "They are so alike", Sera said, smiling

"That's what I say", I said, smiling

"Hey Calli are Donnie and Raph around?", Gia asked

"Yeah Raphael is in the dojo but I'm not so sure of where Donnie might be at, but it won't be that hard to find him", I said

"Can we go look for them?", she asked

"Sure they won't mind", I said, smiling "I think they are looking forward to seeing you guys again"

"Great! Come on Sera!", Gia said, running off

Gia and Sera went running off towards the doors and I smiled following behind them inside and I watched them go running off to find Donnie and Raph. "Looks like someone is eager to see them again", Leo said, smiling at me

"You are telling me", I said, leaning against him smiling "Love is in the air"

Sera's Pov...  
>I tried to find the dojo of where Raph might be in that Calli told me about and then I heard the sound of grunting and I followed the sound till I heard it getting louder as I walked down a hallway. I then saw dojo doors on my right and I looked through it to see Raphael practicing katas with his sai's through the doors. I slowly opened the doors quietly and I slipped inside and watched Raph from a distance. I hid behind a pillar and I smiled at him. He looked so strong and brave doing each move with determination and it made heat come to my cheeks. What was this feeling? Am I really falling for him? This would be my first ever crush growing up and I wondered if maybe I was feeling something.<p>

I came out from the pillar and I slowly walked up to him and I stopped just a few feet from him. "Impressive", I said

Raph suddenly lost his footing as he did a flip and he landed on the floor and he looked up seeing me and he quickly got up and leaned against a pillar with his sai's and I giggled as he acted like nothing happened.

"Ah back for some more huh?", he asked, leaning against the wall

"Up for round two I believe?", I said, smirking

"Is that a question or an answer?", he said, doing a pose against the wall

I blushed red in my cheeks and I went silent for a moment till I mentally slapped myself inside. "What do you think?", I asked, crossing my arms

He jumped out in front of me with a smirk and I looked back at him playfully. "I think that is the answer", he said "Unless you are scared"

"Oh I'm not!", I said "What about you muscles?"

I saw him blush a little red in the cheeks at my nickname but he quickly shook it off. "I'm not afraid of you, girly", he said

I blushed again at his nickname and then I gave him a playful glare. "It's on now!", I said

I walked out in front of him and he whipped out in a fighting stance pulling out his sharp sai's. He did flips, kicks, and punched showing off some of the strongest and aggressive moves, even more aggressive than my own. I was thinking he was trying to impress me or something and I looked at him rather fascinated as well as impressed. I gave him a smirk as I whipped out my daggers spinning them and I did a cartwheel and I spun on my footWe stood there watching each other, waiting for someone to make a move. He made the first move by charging me and I jumped and I flipped backwards and I landed in a fighting stance. Raph tripped and grunted and he looked back at me. "Got to be faster than that", I said, giggling

"Oh you wait", he said, getting up

I waved my fingers forward to me, giving him a playful look. He yelled and he charged me again. He attacked me with various punches and I was able to move out of the way of each strike. I blocked some of the attacks with my hands and I did a few attacks on him then I jumped and I roundhouse kicked him in the head sending him back a few feet.

I smiled in victory and I spun my daggers in my hands smiling down at them, but then I saw Raph's reflection in one of the dagger's behind me and I quickly turned around stunned that I didn't hear him coming up towards me. "Hey there missy", he said

He tried to ridge hand my hand and I kicked his hand away and I blocked his other hand coming at me and he took a hold of my wrists and twisted them behind my back and I yelped in pain, but I flipped forward to where my feet were against Raph and I kicked him in the head, knocking him back and I spun in the air and landed crouching with an arm in the air. He grunted and came back at me and he took a hold of my wrist and threw me across the room but I landed on my feet and he tried to roundhouse kick me in the head but I ducked in time, but then he grabbed a hold of my elbow and wrist and twisted it behind me. I grunted and I lifted up my left leg and I kicked him in the back of the head, but then he flipped me over where I landed on my shell.

I saw him coming slamming down towards me and I rolled out of the way as he hit the floor. I flipped backwards and I grabbed a hold of his arm and I wrapped my leg around his ankle and I pushed down on his chest and I held out my dagger towards him with my other above my head and I was catching my breath as I looked down at him. "Okay, okay alright I give up", Raph said, holding up his hands

"I win", I said, smirking

"Lucky shot", he said "For such a mysterious girl"

I giggled and I looked down at him smiling. "That's the kunoichi way, ninja", I said, smirking

"Mmmmph cute", he said, crossing his arms smirking

"Here", I said, giving him my hand

He took it but then he flipped me over and I landed on my side and he laughed getting up.

"Sera 2, Raph 1", he said, running off

"Oh you are toast!", I said, smirking at him

Gia's Pov...  
>I was looking around Donnie, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I checked every room in the temple, but then I heard sounds of construction being made and I followed the sounds. "Donnie? Donatello? Where are you?", I called out<p>

The sounds of construction stopped. "Gia? Is that you?", Donnie called out

"Yes it's me! Where are you?", I called out

"In here!", he called out

I followed his voice and I found him in a spare room in the temple and I saw underneath some kind of invention. "Hey Donnie", I said, walking inside

"Hey Gianna", he said, getting up

But he hit his head underneath the metal and his head fell backwards on to the floor, placing his hands on his head

"Ow!", he said, moaning

I gasped and I quickly ran over towards him and I knelt down to his level and I pulled him out from under invention. "Donnie are you okay?", I asked, concerned

"Yeah I'm okay, that was my own fault", he said, rubbing his head

"Here let me see", I said, moving his hand

I saw a bump starting to form on his head. "Oh dear that is got to hurt", I said "Here wait here I will be right back"

I quickly ran out of the room and I quickly went into the kitchen and I grabbed an ice pack I saw on the counter and I took a towel and wrapped it up as I ran back towards Donnie. I ran back into the room seeing him sitting on the floor and I ran over towards him and knelt down to him.

"Here Donnie this should help", I said

I placed the ice pack on his head carefully and he grunted a bit in pain. "I'm sorry", I said "Here you rest it how you want it to be"

He took the icepack from my hand and he placed it barely on his head. He sighed with content and I smiled at him. "Thanks Gia", he said, smiling at me "Man I feel like a klutz now"

"Hey no worries", I said "I'm sort of a klutz too, next to Angie, so you are not alone. I have done some stupid things as well"

"Well that makes two of us", he said

We both laughed and smiled. "So what are you doing underneath that?", I asked "What is it?"

"Oh it's my new invention", he said, getting up

I followed him and I stood beside him. "This is quite fascinating", I said, impressed "So what does it do?"

"All kinds of things", he said "But I'm still trying to get it to power up"

"It probably needs an electric charge to get the circuit functioning in the electromagnetic field", I said, pointing out the pieces

"Electric charge that is it!", Donnie said "Gia you are a genius!"

I blushed and giggled red looking down. "Dealt with this many times before", I said, giggling

"Gia I need you to interface with my laptop with the robot's control system", Donnie said, handing me two wires "I'll wire it for electricity"

"I get it, you are going to magnetize the robot switching the polarity from positive to negative alternately", I said, plugging in the wires

"And the resulting should create the electromagnetic pulse", he said, typing a few things on his laptop

"I like it", I said "But do you think it will work?"

"Heh I'm making this up as I go", he said, smiling

"Well okay then", I said, smiling "You are the inventor"

Donnie typed a few things on the laptop and I saw a few sparks inside the plugs and I backed up from the robot and it started glowing from the lights being lit up all around it and it started going out on its own pulling the plugs away from Donnie's laptop and began moving around.

"My goodness it did work!", I said, surprised

"Yeah we were right!", he said "I guess it was the physical phenomena associated with the presence and flow of the electric charge and permitted the creation and reception of electromagnetic radiation such as the radio waves in the electromagnetic fields by the other charges, such as the electromagnetic induction and current caused by the spark trigged by the fundamental property of the electric charge"

I was fascinated by all that he was telling on me, but he was rather talking a lot like he was trying to impress me. Even though I was already fascinated by him and how smart he was and how handsome is. I quickly leaned in and I kissed his cheek and he suddenly stopped talking and he froze as I pulled away, blushing red while giggling.

"You talk a lot Donatello", I said, giggling "But I like it"

"Donatello! Gianna! Come on we are leaving!", Calli called out

He blushed as red a rose and he chuckled shyly. I smiled and giggled. "Come on Calli called us, we don't want to keep her waiting", I said

I took his hand into mine and I started to blush at my action and I felt my heart racing quickly and I hoped that I didn't make him feel awkward. But I felt his hand slowly entangled around mine and I felt him move a little bit closer towards me and I slowly smiled relieved that my action didn't make him uncomfortable and I felt heat rise in my cheeks as his soft and warm hand in my own.

Angie's Pov...  
>Mikey and I headed into the living room and I heard a meow and I looked around. "What was that?", I asked<p>

"Oh that's probably my cat", Mikey said

"You have a cat?!", I asked, surprised

"I do", he said, smiling "He should be around here somewhere"

Just then a cat walked up towards me and meowed. I gasped seeing a cute little orange tabby with red stripes and a white chest and warm chocolate brown eyes. I smiled lovingly down to him and he walked over towards Mikey.

"Oh my gosh", I said, smiling "Is he yours?"

"Yep!", he said, smiling

"Oh he is so cute!", I said "I just wanna give him a big hug!"

"Here sit on the floor, he will come up to you", he said

I then saw the cat underneath a table and I looked at him with a smile. "What's his name?", I asked

"Klunk", he said, smiling "But the kids call him Klunkie"

"Klunk? That's a rather interesting name", I said "I like it!"

Mikey smiled and I placed Ivy on the table beside me and I walked over to where I was leaning against a chair and I saw Klunk looking at me curiously. "Come on Klunk", I said, tapping the floor gently

Klunk started coming near me then he stopped and looked around. "Oh you have pretty eyes", I said, looking at him

Klunk then came up to me and he rubbed against my arm. "Oh you are coming next to me", I said, smiling

He then walked a little away from as he was looking for something. "Hey...kitty", I said, snapping my fingers "Come here"

Klunk came back to me and he rubbed against my hand. "Oh you are so cute!", I said, smiling

Klunk jumped into my lap and he rubbed his head against mine and I scratched behind his ear as he purred. "Oh my gosh you are so so sweet", I said, smiling at him lovingly

"I think Klunk really likes you Angie", Mikey said, smiling

I smiled up to him. "I have always wanted a cat", I said "I begged my father every year for one when I was little"

Mikey chuckled and I giggled. "So how long have you had Klunk?", I asked

"Only just 3 years now", he said "It was a gift from my niece Florrie"

"Awww that was sweet of her", I said, smiling

"Yeah he is my little buddy, couldn't live without him", he said "Florrie and Julie found him when they were kids in the snow stuck in a pipe in the alley where we live. Florrie saved him with her yoyo string and she wanted to give him to me"

"Oh you poor thing", I said, hugging Klunk to me "Someone left you out there alone. Well at least you have a good home now"

He smiled. "He absolutely goes nuts when I give him tuna", he said

"Really? What does he do?", I asked

"Here I'll show you", he said

He pulled out some kind of cell phone that looked like a turtle shell. "My other niece Ellie filmed this just a few days before I met you", he said

He handed me the phone and I watched a little video on the phone of Klunk being crazy trying to get the food in the bowl. I laughed hysterically at the whole thing and I laughed more when Mikey fell to the floor with Klunk on top of him eating. "Oh my goodness, that is so cute and so hilarious", I said, handing him back the phone "Every time?"

"Every single time", he said, laughing

I laughed and Klunk meowed. "That's too cute, you are quite the stunt artist aren't you Klunk?", I asked, petting his head

Klunk meowed and I saw Ivy walking up towards Mikey. She squawked and flew up on his shoulder and rubbed her head against his. Mikey chuckled and petted behind her head

"Looks like Ivy is really taking a liking to you Mikey", I said

Ivy squawked and Mikey smiled as he petted her back. "She is usually shy meeting new people", I said

"So have you had her your whole life?", he asked

"Well no not exactly", I said "I only have had her a few years now. I sort of saved her"

"From what?", he asked, curiously

"Well I was 28 at the time, I was foraging in the forest for food", I said "I then heard some people talking not too far off from where I was at and I decided to see what was going on. It turned out to be an illegal wildlife trade, like the black market. I found Ivy Blue in a cage and she was taken from her home in Rio de Janeiro with the two men and I heard that they were trying to make an agreement on selling her for her feathers. I knew I couldn't let them do that to her so I distracted the men by throwing a rock away from them and I was able to sneak and save her. I got far away enough where they couldn't find her and I released her into forest. But when I got back home I found out she was following me the whole time and wanted to stay with me. I sort of adopted her or she kind of adopted me its kind of hard to tell with birds"

"Hey I'm a little bit of a crazy bird too maybe that's why she likes me", he said, smiling

Ivy squawked and she flew down from Mikey's shoulder and landed on the floor. Klunk looked at her curiously and jumped from my lap and walked slowly up to her. Ivy squawked and Klunk meowed. Klunk raised his little paw up towards her and patted her playfully on the head. Mikey and I started laughing and Ivy flapped her wings and Klunk jumped back into a crouch stance, moving his tail from side to side. Ivy came out at him, holding up one of her feet and opened it and closed it. Klunk meowed and jumped at her and Ivy flapped her wings again. Ivy then started chasing Klunk and we both started laughing as the two played with each other.

"Looks like Klunk made a new friend", Mikey said

"That is really cute", I said "I never knew a cat and bird could be friends"

"I guess they are a bit of an odd couple", Mikey said

We both laughed but as we looked at each other, our eyes locked on to each others. We just stared at each other, not even thinking about anything. I was just so lost in his sweet and caring brown eyes and I could tell he was lost in my aqua colored eyes. I blushed pink in my cheeks and I felt my heart was just pounding out of my chest hard. But then the moment was interrupted when Mikey looked away from me and he was sniffing the air.

"Mmmm I smell food!", he said, running off "Yum!"

I laughed and I shook my head, giggling. "Hey Mikey wait for me!", I called out, laughing

Calli's Pov...  
>Leo and I finally finished preparing all the food for the barbecue later in the afternoon, and we packed them all in coolers. I rolled behind two of the coolers and I grabbed my sun hat and glasses. "Got everything Leo?", I asked<p>

"Sure thing sweetie", he said, smiling

I smiled and I looked back towards the others coming in. "Tony! Ellie! Julie! Florrie! We are leaving!", I called out

"Coming Mom!", Tony called out

They came running from their rooms racing past all of us and out the temple doors. "Come on let's go!", Ellie called out

"Hey wait for me!", Tony called out

"Not so fast you guys!", I said

They skidded to a halt and they looked back at me. "Everyone has to carry something", I said, smiling

They came running back and took something to carry. "Last one there hatched from a rotten egg!", Angie said, running

"I'm in!", Gia said

"Surely we all know who is going to be the rotten egg this time!", Julie called out

"Yeah it will be you if you don't move your shell!", Florrie said, running past me

I giggled and the others took off running and laughing down towards the trailhead to the sea side while Leo and I walked behind them. We walked for a little while then we heard the sounds of seagulls squawking in the distance and the sounds of waves crashing down by the bay. We walked along the warm white sand and I smiled seeing it was a clear sunny day. The girls looked at it amazed as they walked across the sand and looked around at the waves crashing at the shoreline and seagulls flying above our heads.

"Oh it's so beautiful", Angie said "We never have been to a beach before"

"It's different than what I imagined", Gia said

"And best of all it's all to ourselves", Sera said

"That's how we planned it", I said, smiling

We set up our beach spot up the sand a little far from the water. Leo set up the umbrella's and I laid out the towels on the hot sand. Tony and Ellie were spraying themselves with sunblock and they both looked out towards the ocean.

"Bonzai!", Tony called out, taking a boogie board

"Badaboom!", Ellie called out, following behind him

"Have fun you two!", I called out

Tony hit the water on his board and began paddling out towards the ocean but as Ellie went into the water, she shirked loud enough to where I could hear her. "Oh my gosh that is so cold!", she said

I laughed at her and she stood shaking like a leaf. "Oh I can't swim in this!", she said

"Come on Ellie!", Tony called out "You will get use to it very quickly!"

"Oh my gosh this is so cold!", she said, swimming out behind him "I feel like my shell is shrinking in here already!"

I laughed as I set down my bag and I laid out my beach towel on the warm sand. Gia then came up to me, smiling. "Perfect day for the seaside, don't you think?", I said, smiling

"I agree with you completely", Gia said

Gia took off her cloak and kimono to reveal normal ninja gear similar to my own. She tossed it on her beach towel and pushed her braided mask tails. "Ah yes much better", Gia said, smiling

Just then Mikey and Donnie came up to the both of us giving her impressed looks.

"Wow a leg-o-rama!", Donnie said

"Yeah I'll say!", Mikey said

"Hey! I'm allowed to", Gia said, smiling "I'm enjoying myself after all"

"Right, absolutely!", they said "Schwing!"

They both laughed and Gia smiled and she shook her head. "Are they always like this?", she asked, whispering

"About 95% of the time", I said, whispering "But you get used to it pretty quickly"

We both laughed and we set our clothes by the blankets. "So what are you going to do?", she asked

"I'm going paddle boarding with Leo", I said, taking my board and paddle "What about you?"

"Not so sure yet", she said "But I will find something to do"

"You know Donnie is going scuba diving maybe you should join him", I said, smiling

"Yeah maybe", she said, giggling shyly

I smiled and giggled. "I'm hitting the waves!", Mikey said, picking "Cowabunga!"

Angie giggled at him saying that. "Cowabunga?", Angie asked

"It's a little catchphrase Mikey made up when he was little", I said, smiling

"Cowabunga? I like it!", she said, smiling

I laughed and she went running out behind Mikey, grabbing a surfboard off from the sand. "Cowabunga!", she called out

I smiled and giggled and I saw Raph getting his jet ski ready that Donnie made from him last year on a water mission we did in the ocean and was showing it off to Sera. "Oh Raph, that is too cool!", Sera said

"Ain't she a beauty?", he said "Second best thing to my motorcycle"

"You have one of those too?! Man I'm so jealous of you right now!", she said

He chuckled and smiled. "Wanna ride?", he asked

"Sure, but how about we try wake boarding behind you?", she said

"You think that will work?", he asked

"Never hurts to try", she said

"Let's do it!", Raph said

"Awesome!", Sera said

I smiled at the both of them as I felt Leo kiss my cheek and I smiled up to him lovingly. "Looks like we were right, I think they all do have a case of love bug on each other", I said, giggling

Leo chuckled and smiled. "Betcha you that they will kiss by the time the day ends", Leo said, snickering

I giggled and I gave him a playful shove. "Come on Leo, they just met, I mean we didn't have our first kiss after a few weeks we met", I said

"True that", he said, agreeing "But love comes in many ways, you never know which is going to be yours"

"Defiantly true", I said "And I found mine, ours came at first sight and built up in just a short amount of time"

"And I'm glad that we did and it still is stronger than ever", he said, looking at me

I smiled and we leaned in and kissed each other romantically. We slowly pulled away and we nuzzled each other affectionately. "Love you my hubby", I said, softly

"Love you too", Leo said, smiling "My cuddle bug"

"Come on let's go", I said, smiling and giving him a peck

He smiled and we walked towards the shoreline. We walked in the water where we were just about up to our knees in the cold water and we set our boards in the water and I wobbled as I started to get on, but I lost my balance and I fell in. I heard Leo laugh at me and I popped my head out of the water shaking it to get the water off my face and I gave him a smirk. "Aw shut up!", I said, playfully

Leo stuck his tongue out playfully and I shook my head smirking and I got back up on my board and I was able to keep my balance. We started out on our knees paddling out towards the calmest part of the ocean. I looked beside me to see little fishes swimming underneath and beside my board and I smiled as some took a breath from the surface and splashed the water with their little tails swimming away. I smiled as the water shimmered against the glowing sun. I slowly got to my feet while trying to keep my balance and I continued paddling out.

Leo and I paddled out towards the open ocean and feeling the breeze blow against us. "Oh what a beautiful day for paddle boarding", I said

"Indeed, nothing could ruin this moment", Leo said, paddling

"Incoming!", Raph called out

Raph came zooming by on the jet ski with Sera trailing behind him. The speed of the jet ski made small waves come towards us and it caused us to shake and I nearly lost my balance. Luckily Leo and I were able to stay on our boards and the waves started to calm down.

"Woah that was a close one", Leo said, relieved

"Yeah very close one", I said, laughing a bit

But just then Sera came zooming by on her wakeboard. "Look out!", she called out

Leo didn't have enough time to react and he fell backwards as Sera went past him. I laughed as Leo landed underwater and he reappeared spraying water from his mouth. "You alright honeybun?", I asked, giggling

"Except for that", Leo said, resting on his board

"Sorry Leonardo!", Sera called out "My bad!"

Raph's Pov...  
>I rode over some of the small waves that made Sera bounce in the air. She did a few spins as she flew across the air and surfed left and right. I picked up speed on my jet ski and Sera started doing more tricks while surfing across the water. I zoomed underneath a wave and I looked back as Sera did a full circle all the way inside the wave and did a zig zag exiting it.<p>

I did a few hard turns and Sera jumped in the air and surfed hard towards the other side doing a trick across the air. She boarded across the water path of the jet ski and jumped in the air sideways with one hand and landed back on the water and she surfed towards the other side as a little wave went rolling across the water and she surfed on top of it and spun around in the air, changing arms and landed back leaning cheering.

"Alright you want to go for the big finale?!", I called out

"You bet!", she called out

I picked up higher speeds and Sera surfed towards the far right and at the right moment she turned her self hard towards the other direction and jumped high into the air doing flips in the air with just one arm then she moved herself to where she was standing in the air and landed straight down on the water and skimmed towards the other direction.

"Yeah!", I called out

"Yahoo!", she called out, holding out a fist

But then Sera lost her grip and she fell backwards into the water. I slowed down my jet ski and I went riding back towards where she fell but I didn't spot her. Her board was floating on the top of the water and I tried looking around but I didn't see anywhere. That is until I felt my jet ski shake under me and I lost my grips on my handles of my jet ski and I fell in the water and Sera laughed as she appeared in front of me from underwater with a giggle.

"Very funny, you playing one of your little games, huh?", I said, smirking

Sera sprayed some water she had her mouth and it hit my face and I smirked at her and we then started splashing at each other laughing.

Mikey's Pov...  
>Angie and I paddled out towards out far of the ocean to catch the biggest waves that were coming towards the shore. So far there wasn't any in our direction and we stopped and sat on the boards looking around, on the calm waters. "Not a wave in sight", I said "It must be low tide"<p>

"It might be", she said "Well we just have to keep looking"

We then continued paddling out towards farther out the shore. "So how long have you been surfing?", she asked

"I started doing this when I was about 13 so it would be about 20 years now", I said, looking at her

"Wow! Quite a long time!", she said "Well I haven't real done any surfing since I was a child since I left home in America"

I looked at her a little sadly and I placed my hand on her shoulder and her smile returned. "Well at least you can relive those moments now", I said

"That's true", she said, smiling "With you now"

I blushed a little and Angie giggled. "Come on let's keep going", she said

She paddled off from me and I had to slap myself to stop looking like a goof in front of her. "Get a hold of yourself man!", I said, to myself

I paddled off catching up to Angie and we looked around to see any waves heading out way."See anything yet Angie?", I asked

"No big ones yet Mikey, but they should be coming soon", she said

"So have you ever surfed before?", I asked

"Well would surfing along sewer rivers during flash floods count?", she asked, smiling

"Yes it does!", I said

"Awesome sauce!", she said

"Awesome sauce?!", I asked, laughing "That's a good one!"

Angie laughed. "Yeah that's just one of the few fifty catchphrases I have made up since I was four!", she said

"Fifty?! What are the other forty nine?!", I asked, surprised

"You would be quite surprised!", she said, laughing

I laughed along with her and we saw a big wave coming towards us. "Oh there is our ride!", she said "Come on!"

"Oh this one is huge!", I said

"Totally dude!", she said "Hurry we got to catch it!"

We made up towards the wave and I stood up on my board as I started surfing inside of the huge wave tunnel. I didn't spot Angelina behind me then I spotted her on top of the wave I was inside of, then she surfed down and looked back at me. "Surf's up dude!", she said, giving me the sign

I laughed as we surfed around each other along the wave. We then started coming towards the end of the wave tunnel. "Angie be careful we are almost out of wave!", I called out

"Don't worry Mikey! I'm a soul surfer!", she called out "Yahoo!"

Angie laughed and smiled as she surfed along the edge of the top, but then she suddenly ran out of water and gasped as her board went flying out from under her. Angie screamed and I quickly surfed underneath her and caught her in my arms. "Gotcha you!", I said

Angie blushed and smiled and she hugged me around my neck. I blushed red in my cheeks and I tried to hide it from her but she just giggled and I soon started to feel fine with her against me. I surfed us out of the wave and we came out smoothly, but we both lost balance on the water and we shirked as we both fell in. We landed underwater and we realized we were rather close to each other faces and we both blushed madly. I took her hand into mine and I swam us back up towards the surface and we both swam towards our boards floating on the surface.

"Woah wipeout!", Angie said, sitting on hers

"Yeah that was a gnarly one!", I said, leaning against mine

"Thanks for catching me, I owe you one", she said, giggling, giving me a playful punch

"No...problem", I said, chuckling shyly

Donnie's Pov...  
>Gia and I were diving along side of the coral reef at the bottom of the ocean. She and I were exploring the colorful coral and fishes that were living in them. Gia would swim up to the small fish that came at her and they would swim around her and she would smile at me. I smiled at her from a distance at her lovingly as she looked like she had belonged in the ocean.<p>

We then swam down further off the reef and we made it towards a sandy bottom. She and I stood on it as we saw a little string ray swim past us and then a pod of sharks came swimming above our heads. Gia walked over leaping a few times in the water and walked over towards a rock growing underwater flowers and she looked at them curiously. She touched one as it retracted. I saw her giggle and smile as it bloomed again when she moved her hand. She looked at me with a smile and she came back over towards me. I looked up and I saw a pod of dolphins swimming in the distance and I tapped her shoulder and she looked to where I pointed.

She blew a few bubbles and smiled excitedly up to them and she looked at me excitedly. She took my hand into hers and swam up quickly towards them. I blushed madly as her soft hand touched mine with care and I swam up with her towards the pod. The dolphins began to circle us as we floated in the middle of the water.

One dolphin swam close towards Gia and she swam towards it as she looked at it curiously. The dolphin looked back at her curiously as well and she petted along its head and it swam around her and did a flip in front of her and she smiled at it and it swam off towards the others. I pointed up towards the surface and she nodded. We both swam up towards the surface and we both took breathes as we took off our mask and regulators.

"My what an experience", she said, amazed "I never knew it was like this down there"

"Neither did I", I said "Well they do say we don't know exactly what's down there till we really get into it"

"I wanna go explore some more", she said

"I'm going to catch a few breathes", I said, smiling

"Oh okay then, meet you back down there", she said, smiling

She adjusted her regulator and she dove down into the water and kicked the water on the surface swimming down and she splashed me in the face. I chuckled and I shook the water off my face. "Gia!", I said, smirking

I saw her swim down in the water disappearing from my sight. After a few a minutes of catching my breath I saw Gia swimming back up to the top quickly from a distance from me and she shot her head out of the water and she looked around for me. When she did see me she quickly swam towards me taking off from her mask and regulator. "Gia you okay?", I asked, concerned

"Never better!", she said, happily "I saw something down there!"

"What did you see?", I asked

"I can't really tell, it's blended in with the water so good", she said "I think it's a shark or a whale, I'm not so sure, but it looks really fascinating"

"Here let me take a look", I said

I adjusted the mask around my eyes and I took the regulator in my mouth and I dove underwater. I swam down deep into the blue ocean and I looked around to see what Gia had spotted. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted something swimming beneath me, I looked at it curiously and I swam down further. I then spotted what Gia had seen and I swam back up towards the surface. I took a breath and I looked back at Gia and I took out my regulator and put my mask on my head. "What did you see?", she asked

"It's a whale shark", I said

"Really? I never seen one in person before", she said, smiling

"They are awesome! I swam with one the last time I came here", I said, smiling

"Are they friendly?", she asked

"Perfectly safe", I said "They even let you touch them if you just get close enough"

"They do?! Why didn't you say so? Let's go!", she said, quickly putting on her mask

She put in her regulator and quickly dove under. "Hey wait for me!", I called out

I quickly dove in after her and I swam beside her. We saw the whale shark swimming along the bottom and we swam close towards it. Gia looked amazed as she swam up in front of it and surprisingly it swam up towards her. She petted it along its head and she looked at me excited. I smiled back towards her and I swam up beside her and I petted it along it's huge mouth. Our hands accidentally touched but we didn't move them and we just looked at each other smiling and I felt something spark between the two of us.

Julie's Pov...  
>Florrie and I were laughing as we ran pass our beach spot with our frisbee towards the open sand. We started throwing it to each other as we were doing some Ninjistu moves to catch it. "Heads up Florrie!", I called out<p>

Florrie took off running after it laughing and jumped from a little sand hill and caught it, doing a spin in the air. "Shell injection!", she called out, landing

I laughed and she threw it back towards me and I did a backflip and caught it in my hands as I did another backflip. "Half shell with a flip!", I called out

We both laughed and we continued to throw the frisbee back and forth to each other. After a while we got tired from all the running and chasing after the frisbee, we decided to take a break. We started making sandcastles near the beach spot and I gathered up some seashells and seaweed that had washed up on the shore where the waves were crashing into. As we finished making our sandcastles, I looked over Venus was sleeping soundly on her beach towel and a devious smirk came to my face as an idea hatched in my head.

"Hey let's bury Venus in the sand", I whispered

"Yeah let's get the hole ready", Florrie said, giggling quietly

We both ran off from a small distance from where Venus was sleeping on the towel and we started digging a hole in the sand. We made it big enough where we could bury her body and we both snickered as we walked back over towards her. I carefully picked up her upper body in my arms and Florrie carried her by her legs. We gently and slowly laid her in the hole and we both laughed quietly since she wasn't waking up even from us moving her.

"You know this is almost too easy", I whispered

"I know right?", Florrie whispered

But then we felt something our hands and pulled us in. We both shirked as Venus was awake and she giggled and smirked as she jumped out of the hold, then she formed an orb in her hand and aimed it at the sand and it carried every ounce of sand we dug up and she pushed it over in the hole we were in as we tried to climb out. "Oh no! Hurry Julie!", Florrie said, trying to climb out

As we both almost made it to the top the sand was in the hole and it covered us up to our chests. We both struggled to get free but the sand was highly impacted where I couldn't even move my own legs. "Haha very funny Venus", I said, smirking

Venus giggled. "But you were asleep!", Florrie said, laughing

"I was faking", she said, smiling "I used dark chi power to slow down my heart"

"Cool, but totally unpredicted!", I said

Just then our Dad came walking over after he and Mom went paddle boarding in the ocean.

"Venus where are Julie and Florrie?", Dad asked

She giggled and pointed behind her to see us struggling in the hole that we tried burying her inside. "Dad come on help us out of here please!", I said, struggling

"Yeah we can't move a muscle!", Florrie said "Venus tricked us!"

"Oh can't you?", he said, smirking "You thinking what I'm thinking sis?"

"Oh I read your mind loud and clear", she said, smirking at us

"What are you going to do to us?", I asked, laughing

"Get the water guns!", Dad said

Venus laughed as she ran off back towards the beach spot and grabbed two large super soakers and started running back towards us.

"Oh no! No! No! No! Don't please no! Daddy!", I said, trying to escape

"We got to get out of here! Quick!", Florrie said

We both struggled to get out from under the impacted sand but it was almost impossible to escape. Venus handed Dad a water gun and they stood at us from a distance and aimed the water guns at us. "Come on! That's not fair!", I said

"Sorry sweetheart", Venus said, giggling "Don't mess with a shinobi"

"Way to go hotshot!", Florrie said

"Why are you blaming me?", I asked

"Hey it was your idea there genius!", she said

"Hey! But you agreed with it!', I said

Venus then squirted water at me and it got in my mouth. I screamed as I got sprayed and I spitted out the water. Florrie laughed at me but then Dad squirted water at her. She screamed as she tried to block it but got soaked. "Dad!", she said, smirking

Dad and Venus laughed and they continued squirting water at the both of us. We both shirked as we tried to block the flying water but it was useless as they started spraying water at the both of us. They both just continued laughing as they sprayed us and we continued to struggle to get out of the sand and trying to block the water at the same time. When they finally ran out of water in the soakers Florrie and I were drenched from the cold sea water. We were both shivering and Dad chuckled and smirked and we tried getting out again but we were still stuck. "Trying to make a clean get away huh girls?", Venus asked, giggling

"You both are so going to get it!", I said, rubbing my eyes

"Yes I'm free!", Florrie said, climbing out of the hole

"Hey help me out here!", I said

She gripped my hand and she helped me out of the sand.

"That is if you can catch us! Run Leo!", Venus said

Dad and Venus took off running from us and we started chasing them laughing. "You can run but you can't hide!", Florrie called out

Ellie's Pov...  
>Tony and I were boogie boarding out in the ocean going over small waves to get out farther into the ocean. We got a few good ones by we haven't caught one that would bring us back towards the shore. We heard our Mom call us back for lunch and I knew this one had to be it. I was struggling a little to stay on my board as the waves rocked back and forth towards the shore and out towards the ocean. "Woah I haven't done this since last year", I said, laughing<p>

"Unlike me who does it every weekend", he said, laughing with me

"Which one should we catch?", I asked, looking at the waves in front of us "We got to find one that will bring us back towards shore for lunch!"

"Keep going out farther that's where the best ones are at", he said "My cousin says the best ones are always in the back"

"That is if I can get out there", I said "This is hard"

"Don't worry we will get there!", he called out

I continued swimming hard against the waves trying get over each one and my arms started to ache from all the paddling. But we finally caught a break when we made it out farther. We saw a huge wave coming at us. "It's a big one!", I called out

"Hurry let's catch this one!", I called out

We quickly turned ourselves around and started paddling forward as they wave got caught under our boards. We then rode on top of the wave making it back towards shore. "Yes we got it!", I called out

"Wahoo!", Tony called out

Calli's Pov...  
>I finished preparing the last of the food on the grill and I smiled as I set the food out on the table with the plates with napkins and silverware as Julie and Florrie started getting their plates ready while Leo and Venus were already eating on the beach chairs. "Lunch is ready you guys!", I called out<p>

"Yum! I'm so hungry I can eat a whole horse", Mikey said, coming out of the water

"Me too!", Angie said, running behind him with her board

I laughed and then Gia and Donnie came out of the water and stood up covered in seaweed. "Ahhhh sea monsters!", Angie said, playfully

"They will eat us alive!", Mikey said

Gia shook the seaweed off her body and removed her mask. "Shut up you guys, its just us!", she said, smiling

Angie and Mikey laughed and Donnie and Gia came up from the shoreline and up on to the sand. Raph came zooming across the shore with Sera trailing behind him on her wakeboard. "Incoming!", Sera called out

Raph hard turned on his jet ski and Sera went skidding across the water then she jumped and zoomed across the sand. "Wahoo!", she cheered

Gia and Donnie barely had time to jump out of the way as Sera skid her board to stop facing us then Raph came off his jet ski on the shoreline and came running up the sand. "Jeez you two that's was crazy!", I said

"Crazy is my middle name Calli", Raph said, laughing

"It's actually Firenzi", I said, giggling "But whatever, you are crazy!"

"Woah Sera that was awesome girl!", Julie said

"Naturally", she said, kicking her board up to her hands

"Wait where are Ellie and Tony?", I asked

"Wait here they come", Florrie said, pointing

I saw Ellie and Tony riding towards us on the wave and they both cheered as they waved at us. I waved and laughed back and Tony landed smoothly on the sand and he shook himself for the remaining water. "You have fun out there?", I asked

"Yeah the best wave we rode all day!", he said, running up to me

"And just in time for lunch", I said, smiling

"Yum I'm starving!", he said

I smiled and rubbed his head as he started getting his food. Just then Ellie came close towards shore.

"Land ho!", Ellie called out

The waves crashed at the bank and she fell off her board and landed face first in the sand and the waves crashed on top of her. "Oooo that's got to hurt", Angie said

"Ellie you okay baby?", I called out

Ellie pulled her head out of the sand and shook her head and spitted out some sand, then she stood up shaking water off of her. "Well that certainly wasn't the best landings I have ever made!", she said "I'm A-Okay Mom!"

I smiled with relief and she came running up with her board dragging it behind her. "You ready to eat?", I asked

"Yes as long as nothing has sand in it", she said

I giggled and smiled. "Don't worry we don't", I said

"What a relief", she said, sarcastically

I smiled and I followed at up the sand towards the others. We sat down along the sand and beach chairs as we started eating. "Mmmmm really good hot dogs Mom", Tony said

"Yeah Calls", Raph said, with a mouthful

I smiled and sat down with Leo. "Well I'm glad everyone is satisfied", I said

"They taste best when fully dipped in ketchup and pickles", Florrie said

"Oh yeah you have good taste girl", Gia said

They both gave each other a high five and Florrie laughed.

"Did you know our father tried slipping sushi into our food when we were teenagers?", Angie said

"Yuck gag me with roughage!", Mikey said

"Yuck indeed! Trust me it took me weeks to get the taste of out my mouth", Angie said

"Good thing he stopped doing that to us when Nicola figured it out and told him that he was doing that and told him we were getting sick over that", Sera said

We all laughed and we continued on with eating. We soon finished and the girls looked the most satisfied out of all of us. "Great food Callista, full stomach sure does feel good", Gia said

"Yeah I really pigged out this time", Angie said

Gia burped a little and she blushed hiding her mouth. "Oh excuse me", she said, giggling

"Well this sure was satisfying", Tony said

"Agreed", Ellie said, smiling

"Who is up for a game of volleyball?", Julie asked

"Sounds great! Boys versus girls!", Ellie said

"Hey there are more girls than boys you know!", Raph said

"Fine then it will be me and Leo, with Angie, Mikey, Tony, Julie, and Ellie", I said "And it will be Sera, you, Donnie, Gia, Florrie and Venus"

"Fair enough", he said "Let's play!"

Gia and I set up the net in the sand and we went on our sides of the net and I had the ball in my hand bouncing it up and down as we gave each other playful glares. "May the best reptile win", I said

"We plan to be", Raph said, smirking

"We shall we", I said, smirking "Let's begin!"

I ran forward and I jumped and I smacked the ball over the net. It went flying down towards the others but Gia ran up to it and she smacked it underneath and it went flying back towards us then the game began. We smacked the ball over the net towards each other and we were laughing as we barely sometimes couldn't make the ball go over the net and how we missed a few shots as we fell in the sand trying to save the ball.

"Come you guys, you guys are slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter", Mikey said, hitting the ball

"Haha good one Uncle Mikey", Ellie said, laughing

"Hey what do you get when you cross a turtle and a big dumbbell?", Raph asked

"What?!", Mikey asked

"You!", Raph said, laughing

Sera laughed along with him and Mikey blushed red in his cheeks. "Good one Raphael!", Sera said, giggling

Angie saw Mikey blush and she placed his head on his shoulder and gave him a wink and he smiled down to her then she smirked at Sera. "Oh yeah I wouldn't be talking to him like that Miss. I Still Sleepwalk At Night", Angie said, laughing

"Oh hey!", Sera said, shocked

We then started laughing and Sera glared at Angie playfully and blushed. "You know I stopped doing that when I was 7 and you know it!", she said

"Oh sure you do, sure do you", Angie said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes

"I'll get you later in your sleep", she said

Angie giggled. "Oh I'm so scared I'm shaking in my shell!", Angie said, sarcastically shaking

Angie and Mikey started laughing with each other and the game continued on. We continued giving each other playful and funny remarks to each other and we laughed having a good time and so far Leonardo made the funniest remark to Florence, by saying she still talks in her sleep like when she did when she was little.

"Come on Callista you got anything to say?", Raph asked, smirking

"No", I said, smirking "I'm not so sure I'm too distracted by the shine off your head"

Leo, Angie, and Mikey started laughing at my joke and the others soon joined in laughing, probably the funniest remark out of every one spoken. "Oh, oh that's a good one Calli", Leo said, laughing "Cause you are bald!"

Raph just smirked and chuckled a little like he was taking my remark as a joke and not an insult. "Speak for yourself Princess", he said

The others started laughing at his remark towards me and I blushed red in my cheeks and I shook my head and gave him a smirk. "Oh Raphael, you just messed with the bull, now here comes the horns!", I said

I jumped and I smacked the ball down towards him but he was able to react quick enough to my move and was able to throw it back towards Sera and she smacked it over the net and the game continued with fast speeds and strong hits. After a little while it started to get to a tie game and the next team who got this would win. Donnie smacked it back over and we continued hitting the ball back and forth over the night trying to get it touch the ground. "One of us is going down you guys!", I said

"Yeah and it will be you shell heads!", Sera said, laughing as she smacked the ball back over

"Get it Angie! Get it!", Mikey said

"I got it!", Angie said

Angie jumped and she smacked the ball over the net but Julie was fast enough to dive into the sand and save the ball from touching, then Gia came up and smacked back over the net. "Calli! Get it!", Leo called out

"I'm going for it!", I said

I jumped and I punched the ball with my fist and I leaned back too far and I fell into the sand and I saw the ball didn't go over the net and it hit the net making it bounce back and roll across the sand a few feet away from us. "Crud!", I said

"Yay we win!", Florrie cheered

"High three!", Raph cheered

Don and Raph slapped hands then stood on one leg and kicked each other's legs. "Give me some foot!", they cheered

I laughed as I sat up from the sand and I shook the sand off from my bandanna. "Well that was fun", I said, smiling and laughing "But we are not giving up that easily, we call for a rematch!"

"Can't accept defeat huh?", Sera asked, smirking "Well then we shall do a rematch!"

"Oh it's so on!", I said, getting up

We then started a new game of volleyball and my team did end up winning at the very last round. After a few good games of volleyball, it was starting to get darker outside. The others went off to explore as I started up a campfire in the pit just as the sun was setting off in the distance. Gia and Donnie were collecting shells that washed up on the sand, Mikey and Angie were walking together through the water talking, and Raph and Sera were sitting on the sand watching the sunset set in the distance. I smiled at the three couples being together and they kind of remind me of how Leo and I are together and I was starting to think that romance was blooming for my brothers and the sisters.

"They look so cute together", Venus said, walking up

"I agree", I said, smiling at her

"You were right, love can come for anyone", she said "Human or not"

I smiled and I looked back at the guys. The guys then started coming in towards the fire with the girls and sat down together in the chairs in a circle. "Oh looks cozy", Angie said, sitting by Mikey

"This is perfecto Mom", Tony said

I smiled and I grabbed bags of chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers. "Who wants to make smores?", I asked

"I do!", Mikey said

"Me too!", Angie said

I smiled and I started handing out the bags to everyone as I sat with Leo. "My goodness haven't had one of these in forever", Angie said

"Yeah last time it was like when we were little kids", Sera said

"Mmmmm really good, just like the old days", Angie said, with a mouthful

"Um may I have some please?", Gia asked

"Sure!", Ellie said, smiling and handed her the bags

She took a bite of her smore and leaned against Tony and he wrapped his arm around her. Gia then started preparing her smore and then started eating it with a smile. "Mmmm really good", she said, smiling

I smiled and we then eat for a little while in silence. "So tell us you guys was it like being heroes back where you live?", Angie asked

"Well it certainly does have its advantages and disadvantages", I said "Like we can go exploring outside of the lair in the sewers and up topside during the night and stop crime. But we can't go out at all during the daylight and fighting some of the toughest villains."

"That was father's rule too, he said that we couldn't go up topside at all", Gia said "Only he could to get food and supplies we needed. Though one time we did try sneaking out to the top"

"Did it work out?", Leo asked

"Well it worked out for a little while, until our father figured out that we were sneaking out at night and we got grounded for like 3 weeks", Sera said

"Ouch! Talk about busted", Julie said

"Yeah mega ouch!", Sera said

"Was it hard for when you had to leave home? From America?", Venus asked

"Well it certainly wasn't easy", Angie said "The day we left it was probably the worst ever in our lives. We kind of gave our father the silent treatment when we found out that Japan would be our new permanent home for a week since it was very upsetting that we wouldn't be going back home to America. But after a few weeks of being here we got used to our new surroundings and it sort of was a good thing since we could now go in the sunlight and have more to explore. But America would always be home, no matter what"

"Would you go back if you could?", I asked

She nodded. "Defiantly we would", Sera said "That would be the day. But you all did bring back a little bit of home, showing us what it was like back then, how fun and happy it was. It's almost like we forgot we were actually here in Japan and we were back home in New York"

I smiled at her and she smiled back. "You all really did make this day really special to us", she said "It was the happiest in a very long time"

"Yes, you all brought back what was before", Angie said "How happy our lives were. You were like the light in the darkness of pain and sadness that we have been in for so long"

"You all do know how to bring a smile to someones face", Gia said

We smiled at them happily of the cherishing words that they had to say to us. "It was an honor and that's what friend's do for each other, through thick and thin. And we are glad that we brought back some of your old life and the happiness that you had once before", Leo said

They smiled at him. "Thank you", Sera said

"Hey guys check this out!", Donnie said

Donnie took three marshmallows from the bag between Gia and him and took them in his hand and started juggling into his one hand.

"My goodness quite the talent Donatello", Gia said, smiling

He smiled and one went flying above his head and he leaned back and it landed in his mouth. "In the hole", he said, catching it and chewing

Gia laughed and smiled and threw the other two in the air and one headed towards Gia and she leaned back and one of them landed in her mouth. She chewed it while smiling. "

"Wait where did the other go?", I asked

We then heard Angie chewing something and we realized that she caught the marshmallow.

"Sticky I love it!", Angie said, laughing

We all laughed as she caught it and I stared off into the darkened ocean to see the moon had rose above it, casting a beautiful shine on the dancing water. "It's getting late you guys, we should probably turn in", I said

"You are right", Angie said, yawning "Time to hit the hay"

"Yeah I'm whopped", Donnie said, stretching

I smiled and giggled. "Well let's pack and make tracks", I said, getting up

"Hey that's a good one Calli", Sera said, laughing

I laughed and all of us started to pack up our things. I carried one of the beach umbrellas and I carried some beach towels in a bag around my shoulder and I pulled behind me a cooler through the sand. "Here let me take", Leo said, taking the cooler

"Honey no you don't have to do that", I said, trying to take it back

"You have done a lot for us today", he said, smiling "I think you deserve a break"

I smiled and I gave him a gentle nuzzle and kiss. "Thanks my hubby", I said, softly

We made it back to the temple and we placed all our stuff by the kitchen, leaving it till the morning. We got the girls settled into the living room with spare pillows and blankets from the other guest bedrooms in the temple. After we got them settled in, I said my goodnights and love to my children. "Goodnight kids sleep well", I said, smiling "Love you"

"Goodnight Mom", Tony said, smiling

"Night Mama", Ellie said

"Goodnight Mama", Julie said

"Night Mommy", Florrie said

I smiled and I closed the door walking down the hallway back towards the living room. I stopped around the corner as I saw Mikey and Donnie with Gia and Angie in the living room. I heard them talking and laughing with each other and I smiled happily from a distance. My heart then fluttered seeing Angie and Mikey exchanging caring looks and then they gave each other a hug goodnight then Mikey left as Angie watched him with a smile.

Donnie and Gia were talking about some kind of device that Donnie had in his hand and Gia was pointing to certain parts to it explaining to Donnie. He nodded each time she talked about each part of the device and they both laughed as they continued talking. I smiled as they exchanged a smile to each other and she handed Donnie back the device. "So we can talk more about it tomorrow and I'll show you the basic components of it", she said

"Sounds great! Can't wait!", he said, smiling "Goodnight Gia"

"Goodnight Donatello", she said, giggling

I smiled and I made my way back out towards the living room to the girls.

"Are you sure you three will be comfortable out here?", I asked "There are other rooms you know"

"No it's okay Callista", Gia said "This is kind of like how are bedroom is back at home"

"Okay then", I said, smiling "Well you all sleep well and we will see you in the morning"

"Thanks for the fun day at the beach Calli", Angie said

"Oh you are welcome girls", I said "I'm glad you all had fun"

"We did, it was awesome!", Angie said

I smiled and giggled. "Well goodnight girls", I said

"Good night", they said, laying down

I smiled as I watched the three of them fall asleep and I blew out my candle on my candle stand and I walked quietly into my room with Leo as I closed the doors softly heading off to bed.

Raph's Pov...  
>I heard moaning outside of my bedroom. I turned on to my side thinking it was nothing, but then I heard more moans. I yawned as I woke up and I walked out of my room and I followed the moaning in the living room. I looked at Gianna and Angelina who were sound asleep on the couch and chair and I looked confused of who was moaning. I then heard someone shift around and I looked on the rug in front of the fireplace to see Serafina was moving around her sleep grunting and moaning. I walked over to her and saw she had sweat going down her head and she was breathing shakily.<p>

"Sera?", I said, kneeling down to her

Sera moaned in her sleep and I saw her shaking her head like she was trying to avoid something. I moved over towards her and I started shaking her. "Sera! Sera!", I said "Wake up!"

"No! No! Please don't hurt her!", she said, quietly

"Sera!", I said, shaking her more

She shot awake and she gripped on to my arm, breathing heavily. Her breathing started to calm down realizing that it was only me. She let out a few breathes of relief and her grip on my arm slowly released. "Oh Raphael its just you", she said

"Are you okay?", I asked

She nodded and she sat up from the floor and leaned against the wall. "What happened?", I asked, moving beside her

"Just a bad dream", she said, looking away

I noticed that she had a few tears going down from her eyes and she slowly wiped them away. "Sera", I said, placing a hand on her shoulder "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed and she slowly looked back towards me. "It was the night my sisters and I loss Nicola", she said, with a few tears going down her face "I was in the forest calling out for her, hoping I could find her and bring her back home to my family. I heard her calling for me and I ran as I fast I could to find her and when I did, it turned into horror"

She let more tears fall and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and I handed her a tissue. "Thank you", she said, wiping her eyes "I'm sorry I don't mean to break down like this, it happens sometimes"

"It's no problem", I said "I do it too and Calli tells me it's okay to do it, that everyone has to let out their emotions, you can only keep them in for so long"

She nodded and she sniffled and she moved closer towards me. "What happened after you saw her?", I asked

"After I saw Nicola, I felt like it was the happiest day of my life. As I ran towards her, I then saw the enemies attack her to the ground and a few jumped out at me and held me back so I couldn't reach her. I saw the leader come out of the darkness laughing so coldly it would make anyone fall back in fear. I saw him go behind Nicola and as they brought her to her knees, he gripped her neck. I screamed out telling them not hurt her that she is my sister and she doesn't deserve to die. As he was about to kill her you woke me up"

"I'm really sorry that happened to you", I said

She looked up to me understandingly and nodded her head. "It's not your fault", she said "I just wish I knew if she was still alive out there"

"She could be, you can't give up on her", I said "If it was either of my sisters Calli or Venus, I would never stop looking and I would always believe they are still alive and alright, because I know they are strong enough to get through anything"

"I won't give up on her, never. I can't", she said "She means too much to me, like your sisters mean that much to you"

I rubbed her shoulder gently and she managed to smile a little up to me. "It was very thoughtful of your sister to invite us down there with you guys", she said "She was like our sister, caring, funny, beautiful, and understanding"

"So Calli kind of reminds you of your sister?", I asked

"Exactly", she said "She was so much like her. I thought of it like my sister was returned to me and my little sisters today of all that we did together. I wish she was back home. She was my best friend. We always stuck up for each other through thick and thin. We would always do things together. I would do anything to have her back in my life again"

I hugged her to me with my arm and she hugged me around my neck and cried softly in my shoulder. I rubbed her shell softly and she pulled back and sniffled. "She could still be out there you know", I said "She is probably trying to find her way back to you, Gia, and Angie. So she can be with you again"

"You think that?", she asked

"I do", I said, nodding my head

She smiled and she hugged me around my neck. I froze at her sudden move but my arms managed to hug her back. "Thank you", she said "Thanks for the comfort and for the hope that my sister is still alive"

I smiled. "Anytime", I said

Sera pulled away and she yawned a little as if sleep was starting to take over her. "You should try and go to sleep again", I said

"I should", she said "It's been a long day and night"

She laid down on the floor again and laid down on her pillow. I stroked her shoulder a little and I was about to get up and head back to my room, but Sera gripped my arm gently and I looked down to her.

"Can you just stay with me till I fall asleep?", she asked

"Sure I'll do that", I said, softly

"Thank you Raphael", she said, softly "You are a great fighter, a caring friend, but most of all a good soul"

She rested her head on the pillow and she slowly started to fall asleep again. I covered her up with the blanket and I saw Sera was starting to sleep peacefully. But instead of getting up and heading back to my room, I stayed with her. I knew she was having deep down pain inside and I couldn't leave her like that. I watched her sleep quietly and I pushed her braided mask tails behind her head and she moved closer towards me and let out a sigh as if she felt safe and contented. I laid down in front of her and she moved closer towards me to where she laid her head on my chest. I got a bit tense up by her laying on me, but I slowly started to relax as it didn't feel so bad. I looked at Sera who had smiled a little her sleep as if she was dreaming peacefully and happily. I smiled seeing her smile and I didn't notice that but my arm had gone around her shoulder and Sera moved closer towards me. But I didn't feel uncomfortable, I actually felt content. Sera snuggled her head in my chest as she settled down and I smiled seeing her sleeping better than before and then sleep started to take over me. My eyes slowly started to close as my arm tightened a little around Sera, then I fell asleep with Sera in my arm, protected.


	9. Chapter 9

Calli's Pov...  
>I heard the sound of light snoring coming from the living room as I walked out of my bedroom while Leo was still fast asleep. I looked to see all three girls were still fast asleep in the same spots as they were last night as I opened the door slowly. I slipped on my pink silk robe around my kimono as I walked out closing the door behind me. Angie had her arm dangled over the couch and most of the blanket covering her was covering her face. Gia had her head slumped on the pillow around her shoulder and she was moaning softly in her sleep. And Sera was curled up into a ball on the rug in front of the fireplace, sleeping peacefully. But then I noticed something shifting beside her and I looked over and I someone else was sleeping beside Sera. I walked over quietly and I found my brother Raph sleeping beside Sera. Sera was sleeping on his chest and he had hugged her waist barely with his arm.<p>

I smiled lovingly at the cute sight and Sera moved closer to Raph and he yawned softly as he scooted closer and rested his head on top of hers. They both looked so peaceful against each other and I smiled as they both were becoming closer towards each other from the day they met. I walked over and I knelt down to him and I shook his shoulder.

"Raph?", I whispered "Raphael, wake up"

Raph moaned awake and his eyes opened slowly but as he looked up to me he looked at me with shock as if he was caught red handed doing something he shouldn't be doing. But his facial expression softened realizing it was only me. "Oh Calli", he said "It's just you"

He released his arm around Sera's waist and he slowly slid her head off of his chest and on to the pillow on the floor and covered her up more. Sera slept on peacefully as she was not wakened by Raph's sudden move and us talking, then Raph slowly stood up and he faced me. "What's going on?", I asked

"Oh Sera had a nightmare last night", he said "I heard her moaning and talking in her sleep, she seemed pretty scared"

"Is everything alright?", I asked, concerned

"Yeah it was just a bad dream about her older sister", he said, looking down at her

I followed his gaze and Sera snored softly still sound asleep. "She wanted me to stay with her until she fell asleep", he said "But after she did, something just told me to stay with her in case if her dream repeated again and she would need someone to be there for her"

I smiled up to him happily about his caring act and thinking he did for her, as he continued to looked at her softly. "Well that was very kind hearted of you Raph", I said "I'm sure she appreciates it"

"Yeah", he said, softly

"You seem to care about her Raphael", I said

He then blushed furiously red in his cheeks and looked down. I giggled and smiled. "Come on Raph, don't hide it", I said, smiling "We all know about it, even yourself you do"

"You going to start teasing me about it now, aren't you?", he asked

"Why would in the world would I do that?", I asked

"Well its because I haven't found someone like her like you did with Leo for a very long time and well I just think you would start teasing me that I have feelings for someone", he said "And it would be sort of a payback for what we did when you and Leo were together when we were teenagers"

I smiled up to him softly. "Raphael, I wouldn't tease you for that", I said "Love is love. It's good to know that you do have feelings for someone and how you do care about her. And besides Leo and I didn't mean the teasing we both knew it from the start and it didn't bother us one bit, because we already knew we had feelings for each other"

He smiled a little shyly. "Thanks", he said

I smiled. "No problem", I said

He then looked back at Sera watching her sleep. "I just wonder if she feels the same the way", he said

"Well you never know", I said "You just need to give her a little time and maybe she will open more to you. Sera is a nice person Raph, if you just give her the time and space, you being yourself, and try and get to know each other more things could go a long way. Maybe she will open up to you more and maybe you never know she might have the same feelings"

"Well we will just have to wait and see", he said

I smiled softly. "We should get breakfast ready before the others wake up", I said

Raph and I walked into the kitchen and I started to prepare some scrambled eggs while Raph opened up some of the windows to lit some of the light inside. "Good thing I was the first one up and I woke you up before Mikey could of spotted you with Sera", I said, giggling

"Oh yeah he would of given me a hard time about that", he said, opening a window

"When doesn't he?", I asked

"Exactly", he said

I giggled and smiled, then I continued making the scrambled eggs. I sprinkled on shredded cheddar and mozzarella cheese on the eggs and started mixing them together as the cheese melted against the heat. Just as I finished preparing the eggs, I saw the doors slide open and my son Tony and my eldest daughter Ellie came walking together. "Good morning sunshines", I said, smiling

"Hey Mom", Ellie said, yawning

"Morning Mom", Tony said, rubbing his head

"You two still sound and look tired", I said, sliding the eggs on to plates "All that boogie boarding yesterday must of worn you two out?"

"That and hearing Julie snoring all night", Ellie said, plopping down in a chair "She sounded like a chainsaw going full blast"

I giggled and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry you two, but I think a hot and steaming breakfast will perk you both up", I said, starting to make pancakes

I poured some of the batter into a pan and waited for the one side to cook then the doors opened once more, then I looked over and saw Julie come walking in with a sleepy smile on her face. "Morning you guys", she said, yawning softly

"Sleep well honey bun?", I asked

"Slept like a baby", she said, hugging me around my waist

I smiled and I rubbed her head and gave her forehead a gentle kiss. "Oh yeah well you big baby your snoring kept me and Tony up all night", Ellie said, annoyed

"Hey not my fault that I snore loud, I can't help with that", she said

"Well you were snoring like a bear in hibernation", Tony said

She laughed and smiled. I giggled at my son's comment. "Oh good one son", I said, smiling

"Next time I'm smuggling your face with a pillow", Ellie said

"Eleanora you know better that", I said

"What? Mikey does it to Raph all the time when he snores", she said

"You know Mikey is the troublemaker of the family Eleanora", I said "We only need one Mikey around here"

"Okay Mom, but if she does it again I'm going for my back up weapon", she said

"And that is she bunks with me", Raph said, pulling her head into a headlock "We could be the Snoring Buddies"

Julie laughed and struggled as he gave her a noogie on her head. "Yeah exactly", Ellie said, laughing

I smiled then Gia and Sera came in yawning and rubbing their eyes. "Good morning", Gia said, yawning

"Why good morning sleepy head", I said, smiling

She smiled sleepily and yawned once more. "Sleep well you two?", I asked

"Yes quite well thank you", Sera said

She sniffed the air and smiled. "Mmmm something smells really good", she said

"Hopefully you and the girls will like scrambled eggs and pancakes this morning", I said

"Oooo that sounds good", she said, smiling

"Well it will be ready soon", I said, smiling

She smiled but then she gave Raph a caring smile as she walked past him, stroking his arm and I saw him blush as he smiled shyly back. I giggled silently to myself then she and Gia walked over and walked over and sat down with Ellie and Tony and they started up a conversation talking and laughing. Just then the doors opened again and then Angie came in yawning with Florrie. "Good morning everyone", Angie said, softly

"Good morning", I said, with a smile

"Morning Mama", Florrie said

"Good morning Peachy", I said, giving her head a rub

"You both sleep good?", I asked

"Quite well even though I did hear Julie snoring all night", she said

"Told you", Ellie said, smirking at Julie

Julie stuck out her tongue at her and shook her head. "Well I slept like a fat cat", Angie said, stretching

Klunk was sleeping in the kitchen and when he heard her say that, he meowed like he was taking her comment and looked up to her the kids started laughing at Klunk. "No offense to you Klunk", she said, smiling "It's just an expression"

Klunk meowed again and laid his head back down as she scratched behind his head while he purred."Speaking of pets", Julie said "Where is your parrot Angie? I didn't see her around when I woke up"

"Oh she probably snuck out a window to get some exercise", she said

"Well she should hurry her tail feathers on in here breakfast is about ready", I said, flipping the last pancake

"Hold up let me go and see if she is around", she said

Angie's Pov...  
>I went walking towards the window and I looked to find Ivy, knowing that she leaves every morning to go fly around and exercise before she would eat breakfast. I didn't see her outside of the temple and I figured she was out flying somewhere close by.<p>

"Ivy!", I called out

I made a clicking noise with my lips and sure enough Ivy heard me and she went flying out of a tree down in the temple grounds and landed on the ground. She looked around for me in the opposite direction and I smiled, giggling. "Over here sweetie", I said

She turned around and she came walking over quickly. "Come on, hey there", I said, smiling

She then started flying low to the ground, squawking. I imitated her noise as she came flying up and she landed on the window sill and squawked again. "Hey there", I said "Hello my pretty bird"

I petted her along her back, then a huge gust of wind blew her into my arms then she crawled out on to my arm.

"Woah my goodness quite windy this morning", I said "You have a good flight?"

Ivy squawked and I scratched underneath her beak, then she flew up to where she was on my shoulder. "You ready to eat?", I asked

Ivy squawked again and she flew off my shoulder and landed beside Florrie on the table

Calli's Pov...  
>As I finished flipping the pancakes on to the plates beside the eggs I came out balancing the plates on my arms, my shoulders and one on my head, leaving four plates behind for Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Venus who haven't gotten up yet. "Breakfast is served", I said<p>

"Mmmmmm looks good", Angie said, licking her lips

I smiled and I set down two plates in front of Gia and Angie. I slid off three plates off my arm in front of my daughters. I then bounced two plates off my shoulders and they landed in front of Raph and Sera. I bounced my head up as the one plate on top landed in front of my son Tony. I then slid one plate off my other arm and it landed in front of me. "Mmmm really good", Angie said "Thanks Calli"

"No worries", I said, smiling, while taking a bite

We ate breakfast while Angie was feeding Ivy some of the fruit that was on the table while she ate while on Angie's shoulder. I looked back seeing that Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Venus still haven't come out of their rooms for breakfast and it made me think they were like in comas. "I can't believe Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Venus are both still asleep", I said, looking forward and taking a bite of eggs

"Well you got to admit Mom we did do a lot yesterday, all of us were pretty tuckered out by the end of the day", Julie said

"I know, but it's nearly 11 in the morning", I said "They don't want to sleep through lunch too"

Just then we heard the sound of snickering. I looked around confused of who was doing it then I saw a shadow go across the panel doors in the living room. "Oh he is at again", Ellie said, shaking her head

"What do you mean?", Gia asked

"Wait for it", she said "Wait for it"

Just then we heard the sound of an air horn being blown and caused us to flinch back a bit in surprise. We then heard the sound of Leo screaming. "Boom!", Ellie said

"Woah what was that?!", Angie asked

"Oh dear Mikey is at his little wake up pranks again!", I said

I heard Mikey laughing then I heard the sounds of running then we heard the air horn sounding again then we heard Donnie scream. We then heard the both of them yelling and Mikey running across the doors screaming like a little girl. We then saw the shadows of Leo and Donnie chasing him around in the living room. Then Mikey came bursting in through the doors with Leo and Donnie closing in behind him and then Leo jumped and tackled him to the floor, rolling over each other, then Donnie joined in the dog pile. "You are dead Mikey!", Donnie said

Donnie and Leo started playfully punching Mikey as they climbed on top of him and pinned him there. It was like they were teenagers again when Mikey did all those wake up pranks during his week of practical jokes just a few weeks after I moved in with my family. The kids started laughing as Donnie, Leo and Mikey were wrestling on the floor. I laughed along with them and the girls just looked at them with shock, but then they started laughing seeing them wrestling and Mikey yelping and struggling to get away.

"Get him Daddy!", Julie said, smiling

"Come on Mikey you are going to get your shell flattened!", Florrie said

"Donnie! Come on get him! You can do it! Kick Mikey's shell!", Ellie said

"I surrender! I surrender!", Mikey said, tapping the floor

"Alright you two he said he has had enough, you both win", I said, walking over

Donnie and Leo smirked with victory and gave each other a high five. "I have never seen anyone do that before", Sera said, surprised

"Oh yeah Mikey has his own personal ways to get anyone of out of bed morning", Florrie said "And one of them is using an air horn up to their ears!"

She laughed and Sera smiled, laughing. "My goodness, good thing I wasn't asleep", she said

"Yeah consider yourself lucky, he has done it to all of us and trust us not the best thing to happen to you in the morning", Julie said

Venus then walked in yawning and she giggled seeing the boys on the floor. I looked towards her smiling. "Did he get you too?", I asked

"Oh no I sensed he was planning to do me too through his mind", she said, smiling "And I became prepared by being awake just in time"

I smiled and laughed then I went walking over towards the dog pile of turtles and the boys looked up to me sheepishly as I smirked down at them while shaking my head. "Oh what I am going to do with the three of you?", I asked

"Love me", Leo said, looking up to me

"Always have always will sweetheart", I said, smiling

"Feed me", Mikey said, struggling under Leo "I'm starving!"

I giggled and smiled. "I will Mikey", I said "Don't worry about that"

"Never leave us or these wrestling matches would get out of hand precisely pretty quick", Donnie said

I giggled. "Don't worry I am not going anywhere anytime soon", I said, smiling "Now come on you three its time for breakfast"

Ellie's Pov...  
>After finishing up breakfast, we went to go do our own things for awhile to relax after a big day we had yesterday at the seaside. I decided to work on my sketch I was doing for the past three weeks. I grabbed my sketch pad and a few pencils from my gym bag and went out into the living room and sat against the couch. I flipped through a few pages of other sketches I have already completed and came to the one I was looking for. I started finishing up the main portion of the sketch, then I started to focus on the details of the drawing. I was so focused on my task that I was unaware hearing the sounds of doors sliding open and the sound of footsteps coming my way.<p>

"Hey Ellie", someone said

I looked up and smiled seeing Gia come walking in with a cup of steaming hot tea. "Oh hey Gia", I said, smiling

"What are you doing?", she asked

"Oh just finishing an art piece that I have been working on since we arrived here in Japan", I said, looking back at my piece

Gia walked over and she sat down beside me as I continued on with my drawing. It was a drawing of one of my dark blue eyes with my bandanna around my head looking out into the city and you could see the city reflecting back into my eye. "My goodness that is really good!", Gia said, amazed

I looked over at her and saw she was looking at my piece. "Oh thanks", I said, smiling "I'm not quite done with it, I still have to do all the details of my eye and do some more finishing details on the city"

"Oh it's you?", she asked

"Yes it's me looking out into the city back at home", I said "It's like people see what I see"

"Wow that is really creative!", she said "You do art?"

"Yes it's my pass time when I'm not doing Ninjistu", I said "Its like my own sense of freedom"

"How long have you been doing this?", she asked

"Oh my goodness I have been doing this for so long", I said "It would be 15 years now"

She looked at me with surprise. "Wow! That is so amazing!", she said "So what kind of art do you do? Like just drawings? Paintings?"

"Oh all kinds of art work!", I said "I do drawings, painting, sculptures, spin art, and origami"

"So is this your newest piece?", she asked

"Yes it is, I started doing it when I was still back in New York", I said "The way I did it is by taking a photo of my eye looking out to the city and then I just copied it by sketching it"

"It's beautiful", she said "You should be proud of yourself"

"I am", I said, smiling "Like this is one of my favorite pieces I have done"

"So do you have a name for the piece?", she asked "You know I heard some artists name their artwork"

"Oh yes I do have a name for it, I name all of my art pieces", I said "I call this one "Look Through My Eyes", because you see the reflection that of what I am seeing and that is the city which is my home"

"Well I consider this to be quality work", she said

I smiled to her. "Thank you", I said

I continued on with my drawing while Gia looked over my shoulder watching my every move I made. I kept focus on my artwork not blinking once thinking I would mess up if I did. As I finished doing the details of the city, I then caught something out of the corner of my eye and saw something around Gia's wrist. I looked over to see it was a silver chain bracelet and a little silver heart dangling from it, it was sort of similar to the bracelet that my grandmother gave Florence the night we met them back in our old home, the subway station back in New York. "Hey what's that around your wrist?", I asked, pointing

"Oh this", she said, lifting her wrist "It's my little bracelet"

She moved up her sleeve of her kimono and showed it to me. "Oh that is beautiful", I said, getting a closer look

Gia smiled. "Thank you", she said "My sister gave it to me"

"Sera or Angie?", I asked

"Oh it was my older sister Nicola", she said "She gave it to me on my 10th birthday"

"Awww that was very sweet of her", I said, smiling

"Here", she said

She gripped the silver heart and it turned out to be a locket and it opened up to reveal a small picture inside. I took the heart into my hand and I looked closely seeing Gia as a child and another turtle girl with light gray eyes that had a mauve bandanna similar like mine, my sisters and parents behind Gia hugging her from her around her shoulders and they were both smiling.

I smiled at the photo and I moved closer to get a better look of the two of them. "Is that her?", I asked

Gia nodded. "Yes it is", she said "I used to call her Nikki for a nickname and she called me Gigi"

"She is beautiful", I said

"Yes she was", she said "She was the best sister in the world"

I slowly pulled back and I looked at Gia, who looked away frowning a little. I looked at her with concern and I placed my hand on her arm and she turned and looked back at me with a little smile. "I'm really sorry that happened", I said "I know how you feel, I have lost many who were really close too"

"It's alright sweetheart", she said "No need to apologize"

"What was life like growing up with her?", I asked, curiously "You know, when she was still around"

"Well", she said, leaning back against the couch "Life was quite different than it was now"

I leaned back facing her and I brought my legs up on the couch bending them. "Nicola was always considered to be the leader of my siblings and like a mother to us since we didn't have one growing up as children. Life with her was always something to look forward to, like an explorer going on a new adventure and discovering something new. When growing up in the sewers back home, my sisters, my brother and I always did everything together, we just couldn't be apart from each other. Nicola would always lead on us on where we would go and do when we went exploring in the tunnels. When we did move here to Japan and when we were first taught the art of Ninjitsu, Nicola was a natural born fighter. She mastered each move father taught us on the first attempt", she said "When we were old enough to earn our weapons she and I found our weapons on the first try, mine was a bladed staff and hers was a crossbow, because she could aim accurately"

"So she became your leader when you all became ninjas?", I asked

"Yes she was", she said "She lead on protection guards, foraging voyages, and sometimes going explorations through the forest just to see what we could find out there"

"How did your father react when Nicola was gone?", I asked

She sighed softly and I moved closer looking at her with concern. "He just...he just looked like someone had just ripped his heart into two pieces", she said "When we showed him her bandanna that we found, all that was before had changed"

"Did he treat you badly afterwards?", I asked

"Oh no, no, no he didn't physically", she said, reassuringly "But I would say mentally and emotionally he did. He just never was the same as he was before, never. We were kind of left to ourselves most of the time, just completely hurt of who we lost. I don't mean this in a bad way, but I feel like our family is just continuing to fall apart as the days go if our father doesn't get over this loss"

She let a few silent tears fall from her eyes and I moved closer to her. "Hey come here", I said, holding out my arms

I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back as I hushed her softly as she cried silently. "It's okay", I said, softly "It's okay"

She gave me a gentle squeeze then she pulled away. "I'm sorry", she said "It's just hurts so much"

"I understand completely", I said "You just need some comfort and attention"

She sniffled wiping away her tears. "You all seem in obvious pain", I said "I saw it the day when you told us about your origins. I knew you were just trying to find some warmth in the situation you all are in now. But I want you to know that myself and my family will all be here for you and your sisters. My family has come to care about the three of you, not just because there is more like us. We care it's because you all are good souls too and that we wanted you three to know that someone does care about the three of you, all of us do"

She smiled softly. "Thank you", she said "It's good to know that someone who does care"

I smiled and she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back softly. "You are a good girl Eleanora", she said "I can tell you will be a good leader for your clan when it's your time and I know you will accomplish great things"

"Thank you", I said, softly into her shoulder

We hugged for a little while, but then I slowly pulled away from her arms. "So um would you like to do art with me?", I asked "You know to take your mind off of things"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes that does sound nice", she said

"Great! Here!", I said

I reached over and I took another one of my newer sketchpads I had gotten from Venus from my 18th birthday and I grabbed a few sharpened pencils underneath it and I handed them to her. She smiled taking them and she started drawing as I started finishing my sketch. After a while it was quiet between the both of us and as I finished the details of my eye and bandanna, Gia spoke up a conversation.

"So I heard that you are dating", she said

I blushed and giggled. "Yes I am, I am currently in a relationship", I said "With my boyfriend Antonio"

"So how long have you two been going out together?", she asked

"It's been at least a little more than 4 years now", I said

"Wow quite a long time!", she said "But you two look so cute together, you both kind of look like Leonardo and Callista being together"

"Yeah", I said, giggling "It's good to be with someone who cares and loves you for who you are"

"That does sound wonderful", she said, smiling "That would be nice to find that perfect someone someday"

"Well can I tell you something?", I asked

"What is it?", she asked

"Well, I think my Uncle Donnie has a crush on you Gianna", I said

She blushed pink in her cheeks and she smiled embarrassed. "Really? He does?", she asked, surprised "What makes you think that?"

"Well it kind is obvious to me and the rest of the family about it", I said, giggling "I see it in both of your eyes"

She blushed red and I giggled. "But hey its cute though", I said "You two seem to have a connection"

"Well you got to admit he is kind of cute", she said, shyly

I smiled and chuckled. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about", I said "I mean it was like that for me and Tony when we first met, but anyways though Donnie does talk a lot about you"

"He does?", she asked, surprised

"Yeah, when you left after the day we first met and after we came back from the seaside yesterday, he and I were talking about you and your sisters and he was really fascinated by you. He said you were the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. He talked to me about all the things he loved about you. He loved your laugh, your smile, your skills, your eyes, but he said what he loved the most about about you was your intelligence for all different things", I said

She smiled. "He said that?", she asked

"He did", I said, smiling

"To tell you the truth I do have a crush on him too", she said, blushing "But I never thought he would of had the same feelings for me"

I smiled. "I kind of knew you had a crush on him from the beginning", I said

She giggled and blushed. "Oh yes I did, I think it was like one of those love at first sight stories", she said

I giggled. "Yeah it was like that for me too with me and Tony", I said "And for my Mom and Dad"

She smiled. "I just wish I could tell him how I really feel, but I'm too shy to tell him", she said, shyly "And I wonder how his reaction will be"

"Just be yourself Gianna", I said, smiling "Don't let that corrupt your mind"

"But its all happening so fast", she said "I just don't know"

"Look I know as a ninja you have to fight to protect what's most important to you Gia", I said "But they say one that runs from true love is like running from a great battle or opportunity, you would always wonder what if"

She was silent for a moment thinking about what I said then she smiled. "You know you are right", she said, smiling

"Just let it come naturally, you will know when the time is right to tell", I said

Gia smiled, then she gave my shoulder a gentle rub and I smiled, then I leaned against her as we continued on with drawing our sketches. "Do you think I should add more detail to the city?", I asked

"Yeah maybe like add some shadow details of the buildings in the eye", she said "That would be more realistic"

"Alright then", I said, smiling

After a little while I finally finished my sketch and I leaned off of Gia and I faced my sketch pad to her. "What do you think?", I asked

She looked at it with a smile. "Wow I love it!", she said "It's perfect!"

"I think so too", I said, looking at it "Defiantly one of my top 10 pieces now"

Just then Donnie came into the living room with a small invention in his hand and we both looked towards him. "Hey Gianna, hey Eleanora", he said, with a smile

"Hey Donnie", Gia said, smiling

"What's up Egg Head?", I said, giggling

Gia placed her hand over her mouth struggling to not laugh at my nickname for him. Donnie blushed furiously in his face and he looked at me with embarrassment and shook his fist at me. I giggled uncontrollably with a smile. " Sorry", I said, smiling

"Anyways, what are you two up to?", he asked

"Nothing too much, just working on a little bit of our art sketches", I said, leaning back on the couch "What about you?"

"Well I was looking for Gia and we were going to go over the invention that I showed her last night", he said

"Oh right!", she said "I almost forgot about that!"

"Do you want to help out Ellie?", Donnie asked

"Sure be glad to!", I said, smiling "I think I could use some of my knowledge that you have taught me over the years"

"Well that is good to know Donnie has taught someone well with the knowledge he has", she said, looking up to him "Someone has had a good teacher"

He smiled shyly and blushed again and Gia giggled and smiled. "Well let's get to work then!", I said, smiling

"Great!", Donnie said

As Donnie was getting all the pieces on to the coffee table spreading them out, Gia moved closer and whispered into my ear. "Egg Head?", Gia whispered

"It's my nickname for him", I said, giggling softly "I called him that when I was 3 and it kind of stuck to him over the years"

She then looked at Donnie with a smile. "Mmmm cute", she said, quietly "I like it"

Julie's Pov...  
>I smiled as I threw a thin yellow silk ribbon up to the ceiling as it hung across the wooden beam. The other part of the ribbon came down in front of me as I was ready to practice aerial silk. It has taken me longer than what I expected to master it since I have been doing it since I was 10. It was very tricky and difficult like I heard it through other gymnasts doing it. But I was very determined to master the art of aerial silk.<p>

I grabbed a hold of the ribbon and I wrapped it around my body and leg. I started climbing up the ribbon, then I stopped in the middle of the ribbon. I curled into a ball closing my eyes waiting to start my routine I have been trying to master. I waited a few moments then my eyes slowly opened and I pushed my body out, then I flipped down then I immediately flipped back up. I then twisted my body around and then I climbed up more on the ribbon. I then unwrapped my body from the ribbon then I split kicked out sideways while leaning back. I then flipped upside down and I wrapped the ribbon around both of my legs then I turned slowly around in a circle holding a curved position. I then flipped back up grabbing the ribbon, then I unwrapped one of my legs from the ribbon. I hooked my leg around my other and released my hand from the ribbon and went falling down in a spin then I immediately sat up and grabbed the ribbon before I could of fallen.

As I was going for my big finale doing the move, called the triple falling angel, I wrapped my thighs in the ribbon and I leaned backwards and I wrapped the lower ends of the ribbon around my shoulders. I flipped up to where I was sitting in the air, then I flipped forward down moving back to my original position only higher. I then flipped forward again and I flipped back up this time higher than before. I let out a shaky breath as this move was the hardest move of all the aerial silk moves there is to master. I then leaned back a bit releasing the ribbon in my hands, then I started falling backwards. I smiled as I watched myself flipping around, it was like I was a windmill turning around in the blowing winds. But as I was about to flip the last time I thought I was finally going to master my routine, but then my right leg slipped out from the ribbon and I was falling towards the floor. But then my left leg saved me as it was still wrapped in the ribbon and I bounced back up as if I was bungie jumping, then I slowly bounced back down hanging there.

"Awww shell", I said, annoyed

I hung there like the last leaf waiting to fall from the tree as winter approaches. I struggled to get my foot untangled from the ribbon by shaking it but all I did was just shake myself around. I tried reaching up and trying to grab my ankle the weight of my body pulls me back down and I hung there helpless. "Great the old turtle luck worth true to form", I said, annoyed "What more could go wrong?"

"You need help?", someone said, laughing

"Nice touch", I said, to myself

I turned and saw my Uncle Raph come walking over towards me snickering. "What's up Julie?", he said "Hanging around?"

He laughed and I grunted and I rolled my eyes. "Haha very funny Raphie", I said, annoyed

"You look like a piñata full of candy waiting to be smashed open", he said, chuckling

"Oh yeah you look over stuffed punching bag", I said, smirking

He smirked and I laughed and he pushed me softly where I was swinging in the air. I shrieked as I tried to slow myself down while Raph just laughed. "Please Raph please! Stop me!", I said, frantically "This is not funny!'

He laughed once more then he stopped me. "Oh wait until I get my hands on your shell!", I said

"Oh I'm so scared", he said, in a playful tone

I growled and I tried reaching out towards him desperately trying to get a hold of him, but he backed up a bit to where I could barely touch him and I grunted trying to move, but it was no use. I grunted and suddenly stopped out of breath and hang there trying to regain my breath. Raph just laughed and crossed his arms and I gave him a playful smirk.

"Come on Raphie please let me down, I'm feeling the blood rushing all the way to my head", I said, gripping my head

He chuckled. "Okay honey hold still", he said

He jumped taking out one of his sai's and sliced some of the ribbon above my foot and I landed on the floor with a plop as Raph landed beside me, looking down at me with a smile, while he twirled his said. "You okay Julie?", he asked

"Trust me I have had harder landings then this", I said, rolling over "This is nothing. I'm alright though"

I rolled up to my feet and I brushed my kimono off. "If I would of hung there any longer I probably would of passed out", I said

"Probably would of", Raph said, chuckling

"So what are you up to?", I asked

"Nothing much", he said

"No me neither", I said

"Wanna practice some of the moves we went over?", he asked

"Yeah I suppose", I said, smiling

He smiled. "Come on then", he said

I smiled and I followed Raph towards another portion adjoined with the dojo in another room. It was a room covered in huge wheat mats, balance beams, uneven bars and gymnastics rings hanging from the ceiling all over the room. We walked inside but then I suddenly went running towards a balance beam and I jumped up and I flipped forward up on to the beam and began to do tight backflips across the beam. Raph flipped along  
>flipped off the bar as he did the flip doing a split kick in the air then he quickly grabbed a hold of the bar again and he did another flip in the air, then flipped off the bar and landed on the floor. He then quickly jumped up and grabbed a hold of the rings above him and started to hold himself out with his legs in front of them, then he leaned back and started doing flips. "Way to go Raphie!", I said, flipping off a beam<p>

"Shellquake!", he said

He let go of the rings and did a spiral in the air then landed and jumped on a balance beam and walked across it with his legs up in the air. As I twirled across the air off from a ring, I saw the dojo doors open and I saw Sera come walking in and she looked amazed of what Raph and I were doing.

"Hey Raph! Hey Julie!", Sera called out "Nice moves!"

"Sera come on, come join the fun!", I called out

"Okay wait for me!", she called out

She came running over and jumped up to a lower uneven bar and flipped around it, then jumped up into the air and grabbed on to a ring and spun around then flew across the air, then landed on a balance beam while doing a cartwheel. Raph spun around and held himself in the air and flipped over the bar, doing splits. He did a half flip with my legs spread then he brought myself back up, holding his legs up in the air. He flipped backwards and he hooked his legs on to the bar, he then did a hard and fast flip front flip then he let go out of the bar, doing a somersault on the floor.

"Raph and Roll!", Raph called out

I smiled as I flew off from a high uneven bar and landed on the floor doing a cartwheel and backflips across the room, then I jumped off a trampoline then I flipped into the air, then I came coming straight down and I gripped on to gymnastic rings then I flipped around them once, before releasing my hands from the ring and went flying doing a front flip then I landed on my feet.

"Wahoo!", I cheered

Florrie's Pov...  
>I laughed as Mikey, Angie and I were playing Mario Kart on my Mom's laptop. I was playing my favorite character Rosalina because she looked like me when I was a human. Angie was playing Princess Peach since she always played her when she raced against her sisters and was her favorite princess. Mikey was playing his usual character Yoshi, because it reminds him of his energetic behavior. We were racing on the Mushroom Grove and I was in third place, with Angie in second place and Mikey in first place. I raced through an item box and I got a red turtle shell and I raced up to Mikey and I shot it at him making his cart go tumbling across the track. "Have a taste of my shell Mikey!", I said "Yes!"<p>

"Way to go girl!", Angie said

We gave each other a high five and Mikey growled playfully and he shoved me and I fell into Angie's lap. "Hey! That's cheating Mikey! You can't do that!", I said, giving him a playful glare

"Well I just did", he said, smirking at the screen

I growled and I sat up in Angie's lap and continued racing to catch up. "Hold on Florrie! I have something in store for him!", Angie said "Spiny Shell!"

She aimed it at Mikey and it went flying from her cart and Mikey's face suddenly turned to panic. "Oh no! No! No! No! No!", he said, trying to get away from the bomb

He was not quick enough and the bomb flew over his cart and slammed down on him, causing his cart to blow up in the air. Angie and I raced by Mikey and then we crossed the finish line cheering. Mikey screamed in defeat as he crossed the finish line in third place as the other computer controlled characters came racing in behind him crossing the finish line. "Oh yeah Florrie's a winner! Florrie is a winner!", I said, doing my victory dance

I did an air punch down to the floor. "Boom!", I said, cheering

"Oh yeah! You go girl!", Angie said

We gave each other another high five laughing and Mikey smirked throwing a pillow at me. "Showoff!", he said

"Bigger one!", I said, throwing it back

We then heard a knock on the bedroom door and we turned and saw my Dad in the middle of the doorway smiling. "Hey Daddy", I said, smiling

"Sup bro", Mikey said

"Hey Leonardo", Angie said

"Hey you guys", he said, smiling "Hey Florrie I was wondering if you wanna come train with me? Just for a little while, you know for a little father and daughter time"

"Sure! I loved to!", I said "I will see you guys later! Let me know who wins after five games!"

I walked out of the bedroom and Mikey and Angie were laughing as they continued on with the races without me.I walked up to my Dad and he smiled rubbing my head and I followed him out of the temple.

"So where are we going?", I asked

"You will have to wait and see", he said, smiling down at me

I smiled and I followed him out another set of temple gates on the right side of the temple and I followed him as we got lower and lower. I looked around seeing we were just outside of the temple ground and we were on the edge of the surrounding forest and we made it to a rock sparring arena and we climbed up the small steps up till we reached the center of the arena.

"Right then Florrie, you have come far in your journey to become a fine kunochi but I would like to train with you out here today instead of the dojo", Dad said, gently "I would like you to take in your surroundings and broaden your mind and prepare yourself"

As my Dad was talking to me, I noticed just how beautiful the scenery actually is, the thickness of the air and the sounds of birds singing their morning song. When Dad told me to prepare myself, before I even had the chance to ask there he was, charging out at me with his katanas unsheathed. My instincts immediately took over and I jumped backwards into a reverse hand spring, pulling out my chigiriki above my head catching the lethal stainless steel of his katanas before it could come down upon me.

"Good", he said, with a proud smile

I smiled and then I took the opportunity to bring my weapon around to hit my opponent's shell but Dad was too quick for me to get a hit in and before I knew it, my weapon had been deflected and I had been disarmed and watched it as it went flying across the courtyard. I know felt completely vulnerable without my weapon, my main aim was now to retrieve it back, and also not to mention the swinging letter openers as my Uncle Raphael calls them.

"Pfft oh no! How can I possibly stand a chance against my dad? Only Ellie and Mom can really take down my father", I said, to myself

As I thought of all that could go wrong, a leg came swinging in aimed at my hip and I miraculously manage to leap into a full somersault over, which inched me closer tony chigirki. I threw in a few punches and kicks, scoring a few hits but I thought it was to even the odds. I charge at Dad and planting both of my feet into his plastron, knocking him back a few feet leaving me with the perfect opening to pick up my weapon. I turn my shell to my dad for a split second to pick up my chigiriki and when I turn around blades are flying at my face. With a sword side step to the right and a swing of my staff I wrap and lock the chain of my weapon around my father's. "Never turn your back or underestimate your opponent Florrie", Dad said, with a smirk

"You wait!", I said, smirking back

With a sharp and quick pull I disarm my dad of his katana seeing them flying off to the left along with my weapon once again. "Oh man!", I said, to myself "Well at least the odds are now evened. No focus Florrie! Keep your head in the game!"

Now the both of us were weaponless we start to circle each other, anticipating who will make the first move. I decide to take the chance with aiming a dragon kick to the head with my left leg but unfortunately my foot got caught, deciding to improvise. I throw all of my weight onto my hands whilst Dad still has hold of my leg and I swing my right foot towards him making contact with his ribs causing him to release my foot. I quickly flip up on to my feet and decided its time to win this once and for all. I again charge towards my dad who is also running at about to perform a sweeping kick towards my legs completely taking my dad to the floor. Once I got back on my feet I place my foot on top of Dad's neck. "Never turn your back or underestimate your opponent Daddy, you never know what might happen", I said, giggling

I removed my foot allowing my Dad to get up and he tackled me with a huge bear hug. I shrieked and laughed as I landed with him on top of me on the ground, struggling and laughing uncontrollably. "Daddy!", I said

"I'm so proud of you Florrie, not only as a teacher but as a father, you are truly on your way to becoming a fantastic kunoichi, just like your sisters and brother", he said

I returned his hug tightly smiling brightly and we stayed like that fro a few moments embracing a father and daughter moment until he sets me back on my feet as we head back towards the temple. I felt cheeky and I decided to tease my dad. "Before you know it Dad I may be better than you and maybe you will need the teacher", I said, giggling

Dad didn't laugh and for a moment I thought he was upset or hurt by what I had said. Until he turned towards me with a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh I don't know about that Peachy", he said

Before I could run away he grabbed my arm with his hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist and started to tickle me. I couldn't help but screech with laughter and kicked my legs out in protest trying to get him stop. He laughed as well in amusement. When I thought it was over I was suddenly thrown over my Dad's shoulder with a squeal and he carried on walking back towards the temple chuckling at my response. "Keep dreaming sweet pea", he said

I gave him a playful punch to the shoulder and growl and I dangled there like a towel on a clothesline. No matter how old I am or how far away, I will always cherish my family and love my dad, however crazy we may be.

Calli's Pov...  
>I let out a quiet breath as I went into a relaxed stance with my hands cupped in front of me. "Now focus and concentrate hard and allow your inner chi within your spirit be pulled and it will release from within ", Venus said, softly<p>

I focused every ounce I had within myself and concentrated on my chi. I felt power running through my body and I concentrated harder and let out a quiet breath then I heard a sound similar to the sound of wind blowing fast. I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped softly seeing a pink and white glowing orb was forming in my hands as it started spinning around slowly. It then floated up into the air while still spinning and it stopped in front of my face. I gasped softly as I was able to focus my energy and I created my own special power. "Venus!", I said, happily "I did it! I did it!"

Venus smiled excitedly as she looked towards me, but as I quickly turned towards her, moving my hands the orb had disappeared from my eyes. I gasped and I tried to grasp it in my hands, but it was too late it was gone. "Aw man", I said

"Oh yes that can be frustrating", she said, smiling softly "I did that when I first tried it when I tried showing it to Chung I, you have to keep the orb underneath your hands in order to keep the magic from flowing back into the chi pool"

"So close!", I said, shocked "If I had not gotten excited!"

Venus came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just keep trying Calli it will come with a lot of practice", she said "But that was a pretty good first try, its one of the hardest power to achieve"

I smiled as Tony, Venus and I were in the mediation room and Venus was teaching the both of us how to do some shinobi magic powers, to learn what it takes to become a shinobi like her and to learn a few new powers that could give us a better advantage to when it comes to fighting.

I smiled then I looked in front of me. "Anything Tony?", I asked

"Nearly Mom", he said, looking down focused

He let out a quiet breath and then the same sound of wind we heard before. I then saw a brown and white orb starting to form and glow in Tony's hands. He scrunched his face harder and then the orb started to become bigger and bigger. "Oh Tony you are doing it!", I said

"Am I?", he asked, with his eyes closed

"See for yourself", Venus said

Tony opened his eyes slightly then they opened more as he gasped seeing the orb forming in his hands. "Awww that is awesome!", he said

"Now keep it under your hands Tony", she said "You don't want the magic to leave"

"Alright", he said "So what is the next step into this power?"

"Okay when you have the orb in your formed in your hands, focus on what you are aiming at", she said

He then turned slowly and aimed high into the air. "Okay now what?", he asked

"Now release it by colliding your hands together", she said "Just keep part of your hands under the orb"

Tony slowly moved his hands farther apart until the orb was just underneath the edge of his hands. Tony then smacked his hands together and the orb went flying quickly out of his hands and went flying across the air then it exploded a few feet away from him. "Wow!", I said, amazed "That was amazing!"

"Woah that was awesome!", he said, surprised "I can't believe I could do that!"

"Well you would be quite surprised on how much more powerful it is when you throw it against an enemy or opponent", Venus said

"How much more?", he asked

"Quite a lot", she said

"Well that was awesome no matter what!", he said

Venus giggled and smiled. "Well there is much more to learn from what you want to do", she said "And how much this will change your spirit from within"

"Mom! Tony! Venus!", Ellie called out

"Yes honey?", I called out

"The girls have to get going, they want to say goodbye to all of us", she said

"Oh alright! We will be right there!", I called out

"Okay so next time for the next lesson I will teach you how to create your own chi pool", Venus said "It is one of my favorite moves"

"Great! Can't wait to learn that!", I said

"Me neither! I'm starting to like shinobi magic", Tony said

Venus smiled towards him, then we went running out of the dojo then towards the temple doors. The girls and the rest of the family were by the temple gates and the kids were giving the girls hugs goodbyes. "Hey sorry, we were in the middle of something", I said, running up

"Do you girls really have to go?", Mikey asked, a bit upset "I mean can't you stay for a little while longer"

"Unfortunately yes Mikey", Angie said, a bit sadly "We have to. We told our father we would be back by high noon. We also have to make sure we find the last bit of food that is out there before the harvest comes in a few weeks"

"What kind of a harvest?", Ellie asked

"Oh it's just a small celebration of our home that we do", she said "Thankful for what we have and what we have worked for"

"Very interesting", she said

"It is quite fun", Gia said "You all would surely enjoy it"

"It would be nice to actually see your home", Leo said

"Trust us, we would want to take you all and see it for yourselves", Angie said "But its father's rules not to let anyone come"

"He is just too strict", Sera said "In fact more stricter since Nicola's disappearance"

"We understand", I said "Maybe someday you could"

"Yeah that would be the day", Sera said "I think you guys would really like it down there, there is much to see"

"Don't worry about it girls", I said "We understand your father's wishes"

"We really thank you for yesterday", Gia said "It was really like a sense of relief of what we are going through. I wish we didn't have to return, being with all of you is like how everything was before and we don't want to lose that feeling again"

I looked at her with concern. "Gianna you and your sisters are always welcomed by us", I said, placing a hand on her shoulder "You are like family to all of us. If you girls ever need anything or anyone, you come up here to us. We will be more than happy to help you out"

"You would honestly do this for us?", she asked

"Of course we would", Donnie said

She smiled brightly and hugged Donnie around his neck tightly, then Donnie blushed and stuttered embarrassed. "You guys are the best!", she said "We can't thank you enough"

Gia smiled as she released Donnie and he blushed at her shyly. I heard Raph and Mikey snicker and I looked at them with a cocked eyebrow. They both quickly stopped and looked away as if they didn't do anything. I smiled satisfied then I looked back towards the girls. "Just remember girls you can come up here whenever you want", I said "We will be happy to have you"

They smiled. "Thanks Calli", Sera said

I smiled and then they turned and started to walk down the stairs of the temple. "Hope to see you guys soon!", I called out

"Don't worry we will be back soon! Count on that!", Angie called out "Bye!"

I smiled as my family and I watched the girls disappear from our sights and they ran across the village streets and ran into the trees of the forest. I smiled on how they have become really close to me and my family, how they have come to love my brothers and how my brothers love them in return. How they were great with Leo's and my kids. It's like we were changing their lives for the better and they were changing our lives as well too. I just wished and hoped for that things get better after suffering the loss of their sister and hopefully their father would come back around and give them the love and comfort they need. I was just glad that they were smiling when they were around us, like we were healing their pain by being there for them and by giving them attention and happiness, they have wanted for so long. Hopefully their lives would turn around and be the same as they were before.

**I want to thank hollybunch95 so much for helping me out between the fighting scene between Leo and Florrie! Thank you my older sissy :) :) :) 3 You rock!**


End file.
